Curiosity Killed The Cat
by Black Jack278
Summary: Before the first resident evil so everybody is alive. Six kids, Just Normal Residents Of Raccoon City. They... Like All Kids Were Curious About The Murders So They Decide To Go In To The Arklay Forest To Do Alittle Investigating Of Their Own...Finished
1. Chapter 1

**Resident Evil: Curiosity Killed the Cat!**

**Chapter One: Sunday 10:00**

Citrine Miller a girl of fourteen sat at the dinner table while her mother and father drank coffee. Their faces hidden by the morning news paper, news about the resent murders had been broadcasted all over the news. And like always her parents began to freak out, they hardly let her go to her friend's house now.

Brushing her wavy blonde hair out of her face, the girl looked down at her bowl of fruit loops with intense blue eyes. A few fruit loops had dropped on to her plain white shirt and blue jeans. Plucking them off she stuck them in her mouth before putting her bowl in the sink to be washed later when she returned from her friend's house.

Pushing her frameless glasses back up to her nose, Citrine gently tapped her mother on the shoulder. Jumping a foot in the air the older woman whipped around to see her daughter there.

"Jesus Christ you damn near scared the shit out of me you foolish girl!" Her mother hissed, her eyes wide and her hand on her chest.

"Sorry didn't mean to." Citrine said shrugging, a smug smirk on her lips.

"What do you want?" Her mother asked, taking a sip of her coffee.

"I wanted to know if I could go to Samantha's house." Citrine said shifting from foot to foot.

"What! Haven't you read the news? There was another murder last night, and it was closer to our house this time!" Her father hollered, poking his head over the top of the news paper.

"I know that and I'll be careful!" Citrine said, her hand spread apart.

"Yes but how do we know that?" Her mother asked.

"Samantha's house is just a block away! I'll run over no sicko will be able to catch me!" Citrine said proudly.

Her mother smiled as she stood up and poured herself another coffee and then sat back down again. Taking another sip from the steaming mug she sighed.

"Well there's no doubt about that but-"

"No worries mom we'll stay inside just Samantha, me, the others and a whole bunch of games!" Citrine said.

Sighing her mother shook her head, no use fighting with Citrine when she put her mind to it.

"Okay but be home by curfew." Her mother said as the energetic fourteen year old bolted out the door and down the street to her friends' house…

Samantha Norton was one Citrines few friends, a tall girl with dark brown hair down to her back with pink clips in it. Samantha saw Citrine running towards her house, nearly knocking over a few passers by's as she did so. The hazel eyed girl giggled and opened the door for her. Citrine charge through the door and into her living room

"Glad you could come" Samantha said wrapping her arms around her.

Hugging her back Citrine looked up at the brown hair fourteen year old, she was wearing a black T-shirt with the words punk in bright pink letters. And a black skirt followed by pink and yellow socks.

"So am I, so are the others here yet? "Citrine asked as she took of her shoes and placed them near the door.

"No they haven't arrived yet. Candice, Pricilla, Cody and Rosanna haven't arrived yet. I think their scared because of those murders." Samantha said, plopping onto the couch. Even she was nervous about the murders; lately she had been hearing strange noises outside her house.

"Yeah no kidding, Cody once told me he thought he moaning outside once. But I didn't believe him he was probably trying to convince me that Raccoon City was becoming the city of the dead or something."

Samantha chuckled, but deep inside she believed Cody. Something weird was going on and like always Chief Irons wasn't doing anything to help out matters. How many had become victims? Samantha shook her head she didn't know nor didn't she even want to think about it.

"Hey Sam! Remember we had that idea about sneaking into Irons office and snooping around?" Citrine asked, sitting down next to her.

"Yeah cause you wanted know if he was in on it?" Samantha asked, looking to her, her fingers fiddling with the silver chain around her neck.

"Yeah"

"What about it? You're not still pissed cause he didn't send in the S.T.A.R.S are you?"

"No I actually think he's in on it" Citrine said.

"In on what?" A voice asked.

Looking towards the door the two of them saw a girl shiny black hair with vibrant red streaks in it. Deep purple eye shadow covered her eye lids and purple lip stick to match.

This was Candice Wesker the niece of Albert Wesker captain of the S.T.A.R.S alpha team.

"Hey if it isn't our favorite Goth chick!" Citrine said waving her over. The fifteen year old gave her a small smile as she opened the screen door and walked in. Taking her shoes off as she did. Several silver bracelets were on her wrists. And not surprising was the fact that she was wearing all black.

"So what were you guys talking about?" Candice asked sitting down on the other side of Citrine.

"We were talking about the fact that Irons is a slime ball." Samantha said

"Heh tell me something I don't know" Candice scoffed rolling her eyes.

"Okay…" Citrine said slyly "you're uncle is UBER SEXY!" She yelled startling the both of them.

"MY UNCLE IS WHAT!" Candice screamed moving back from her as did Samantha, the blonde haired girl giggled as her two friends gave her weird looks.

"Citrine the dude is thirty eight years of ages!" Candice said yet a smile of her own grew on her face.

"Not my fault I'm attracted to older men!" Citrine squealed.

"Yeah we figured that, also explains why you probably have a crush on the bravo team captain too" Samantha said.

Suddenly there was a knock on the door causing the trio to jump. Looking to the door they saw Cody Wallace standing there, his ever present hood of his black hoodie covered his face, showing only his red bangs and his pierced lip.

"You can come in!" Candice said, just as Pricilla and Rosanna arrived standing behind the only boy in the group.

Cody Wallace was your average teenage boy. Spiky hair, pierced lip, pierced eyebrow and ears. Wearing hoodies and baggy pants. The normal fourteen year old boy.

While Pricilla Andrews was your average fourteen year old with auburn hair down to her shoulders and grey eyes wearing a green sweater and baggy blue jeans. Her bangs always brushing up against her nose from time to time.

And lastly there was Rosanna Williams a fifteen year old girl with straight chocolate brown hair with deep blue eyes. Wearing a jean jacket and a pair of green shorts.

"So what's up guys/' Cody asked, putting his arm around Samantha who pulled away.

"Nothing much, found out that Citrine has a crush on Candice's uncle Albert. And we were thinking about breaking into chief Irons office to see if he already knew about the murders before they happened." Samantha said.

"Breaking into someone's office huh? Sounds like sun" Candice said smirking.

"Yeah it doe but we'd probably never do it though" Samantha said.

"Oh and why not?" Candice asked.

"First of all we were just joking and second of all Irons is a pedophile and if he caught us…" Citrine shuttered.

"Oh come one!" Cody said waving his hands in the air, his hood falling down revealing his light blue eyes. "We're journalist at school why not lie and tell Irons that were here to do a story on the uh…uh" Cody thought.

"Umm hey maybe we can ask him what he plans to do once becomes mayor!" Pricilla said.

"Hey you know what that isn't such a back idea! I doubt Irons would reject if we told him it was for school." Samantha said.

"This is turning out to be good" Citrine said a smile gracing her lips.

"When should we do this?" Candice asked.

"Right now!" citrine said.

"Right now? Are you sure?" Rosanna asked.

"Why not it's not like we got anything to do anyway and this will be A LOT more fun than playing Fable or Silent Hill." Citrine said as she walked over to put her shoes one.

"Hey not a back idea lets go it gang. Let's see if we can dig up some really dirty info on the fat bastard." Candice said following her along with the others.

As they exited the house, making sure the door was securely locked, they made the way to the R.P.D which was almost on the other side of the town walking, but not like they had any other choice. Besides they had plenty of time to be back before their parents phoned.

Making sure the kept their distance from others just in case the group slowly made its way to the police station. When they noticed the very familiar flashing red and blue eyes of polices cars outside the Kendo shop.

"I wonder what happened." Rosanna said, stopping to observe as did the others. As cops searched the area.

It was the curiosity got the better of the and the six of them crossed the street, wanting to ask one of the on lookers what happened.

"Hey mister what happened here?" Pricilla asked, tugging on the sleeve of a middle aged man.

"A young girl was attacked by a madman luckily the gun owner got rid of him." The man said turning back to the scene.

"An attack in broad daylight?" Pricilla asked, looking to her friends who shrugged their shoulders. It was odd to them too usually these attacks took place at night near the woods or the park.

"Let's hurry before anymore weirdoes decide to pop out and say hi" Rosanna said as the group nodded and hurried to the police station. The safest place they could think of right now.

Citrine was worried; no matter how hard she tried she just couldn't shake the thought that something back was going to happen to Raccoon City, all these cannibal attacks were strange like a strange cult had formed and had trained dogs to attack whoever was in their territory.

_Yeah and I'm sure they'll end up having snakes and bird attacking too_ she thought shivering at the group finally reached the police department. Entering it they saw cops coming and going and a secretary typing on a computer at a desk. Making their way over to it without smashing into anybody or getting in anybodies way.

The group stood in front of the desk.

"May I help you/" The secretary asked, looking up from her computer.

"Um we wanted to know if we could speak to chief Irons, it's for a school project" Candice said.

"Well he's very busy right now" The secretary said.

"Oh please this is very important!" Samantha begged giving her best puppy dog eyes to the secretary.

"I'm SORRY but he is BUSY right now!" The secretary growled, as she turned and continued to type on the key board with well manicured nails.

"Bitch" Pricilla snarled, turning away from the desk.

"Do let her get to you Pricilla" Citrine said, placing a hand on her friends shoulder.

"I know but-"

"Candice?" A deep voice said from the top of the stairs.

Turning around Citrine gasped, there stood her main squeeze, blonde hair and perpetual sunglasses and good looks to boot stood Albert Wesker._ Be still me beating heart _she thought, placing a hand on her chest as he walked down the stair towards them, papers in hand.

"Hi uncle!" Candice said cheerful, which was unlike the moody Goth.

"What are you and you're friends doing here?"Wesker asked, looking to each and every one of them.

Citrine blushed as his gaze settled on her she felt her cheeks beginning to burn.

"Oh we just wanted to ask chief Irons something. It's for journal class." Candice said.

"Well the chief is busy so you and your friends should leave." Wesker said as he pushed his sunglasses back up on his face before turning and walking back up the stairs.

"Wow" Citrine said.

"Yeah no kidding wow I didn't know your face could turn that shade of red from blushing." Cody said.

Gasping Citrine touched her face, feeling it burning, when somebody bumped into her from behind, knocking her over.

"S-sorry" a nervous voice said from behind as a pair of hands wrapped themselves around her waist.

"No our fault we shouldn't be standing here anyway." Citrine said, as she turned around to face whoever it was that had his hands around her. Seeing a man with brown hair and eyes, sweat forming on his brow. And he was out of uniform wearing only a S.T.A.R.S T-shirt and a pair of cameo pants.

Steadying her, the man gave her a nervous smile as if she was going to slap him.

"Thank you" she said, pushing his hands away.

"Sorry about that I was-"

"Yo Chicken Heart hurry up the meeting starting!" A man with a bandana hollered, scaring the man that helped her.

The group watched as the one dubbed Chicken Heart ran past them and up the stairs. Followed by the man in the bandana.

"We should leave it's getting late." Cody said as he lead the girls out and towards home…

**Hi welcome to my new resident evil fic. Sorry if it doesn't seem exciting but this IS just the first chapter so R/r**


	2. Chapter 2

**Curiosity Kill The Cat**

**Chapter Two Monday 7:00 Am**

Citrine sighed as she rubbed at her sleep encrusted lids. Her alarm clock beeping, telling her to get up and get ready for another oh-so wonderful day of grade nine. Turning off the alarm she stood up and made her way to her dresser, opening it, she took out a light green sweat shirt and a pair of black sparkly jeans.

Making sure she didn't forget to put her glasses on, she looked out her window it was dead silent, no honking of horns, no engines starting up. No neighbor arguing odd…Shrugging her shoulders she brushed her hair and put it into a pony tail so it now only reached her shoulders instead on her back if it were down.

Slowly walking down stairs she nearly screamed as she saw her father past out on the couch in the living room. He looked ill judging his chalky white skin and his cough.

_There's a flu going around here I think _she thought, but if she had looked harder she could've probably noticed something else wrong with him.

Maybe after school she would go by her fathers work and tell them that he was going to take a few days off. He worked at Umbrella helping produce all sort of medications, it had often kept him away from his family but it brought food to the table.

Picking up her house keys she got her back pack and walked out the door, the wallet with her student bus pass in hand. When she had a sudden feeling of dread form in her stomach, slowly looking over her shoulder.

_Funny could have sworn I felt somebody watching me._ She thought as the bus drove up, walking on showing the bus driver her pass she too a seat at the very back. The bus would pass her friends house, she needed to talk to them. About the murders but then again everything they had talked about were the murders nowadays.

She felt as if she needed to know something, something was in the woods a clue maybe. Looking out the window she gasped as she looked into the forest as the bus stopped a man or a woman with tattered clothes and dirty skin was staggering out of them. Dragging behind its right leg as if she or he had been hurt.

_That poor person they've been attacked! _She thought her eyes wide with terror. Looking away she wondered if anyone was seeing what she was seeing, but everyone looked like they were in their own world, reading or sleeping or chatting with their friends. Looking back out the window she gasped again the person was gone with out a trace. _Probably been dragged back into the woods by those freaks scream for their life but nobody around to hear._ Citrine thought shaken; wrapping her arms around herself she looked ahead, afraid of what she might see next if she continued to stare out the window.

When the rain started, fat raindrops hitting the windows, when the bus stopped to let Cody on, the spiky haired red head sitting down next to her. Dark circles around his eyes as he looked to her.

"Didn't get enough sleep last night?" Citrine asked

"Enough? I didn't sleep a fucking wink man with all that howling and moaning from the forest there shit, I was afraid that something was going to just through my window!" Cody said.

"Hell I've been having a bad morning with this weird feeling I have." Citrine said.

"Would that weird feeling be your raging hormones at the thought of Candice's Uncle Weskie?" Cody mocked a smug smile on his face.

Elbowing him Citrine continued to look ahead drowning out all the sounds around her as she eyes began to droop. The only sound was the sound of rain drops hitting the glass, when the bus suddenly came to a halt. Citrine suddenly felt herself being thrown forward as people on the bus screamed.

Picking herself up off the ground she looked up as the bus came to a complete halt.

"HEY! What's the matter with you? I'm going to be late for work!" Someone yelled.

"Yeah and I got to get to school!" Someone else yelled.

"Sorry I just saw a dog or something dart out into the road." The bus driver said as he continued to drive.

Cody sighed as he helped Citrine back up on to her seat. Seeing blood drip from her nose on to her sweater he handed her a tissue. Taking it Citrine placed it under her nose, feeling the warm liquid stain it. When Priscilla stepped on to the bus, her back pack slug over her shoulders, her hair in disarray.

"Whoa, wake up on the wrong side of the bed? Or just a bad hair day?" Citrine asked, moving over so that Priscilla could sit down.

"Not enough sleep, goddamn dogs howling in the forest all freaking night!" Priscilla grumbled sitting down.

"Yeah, must've been those guard dogs of those murderers." Cody said as the bus drove to their school. Stopping after thirty or so minutes at another bust stop to let Candice, Rosanna and Samantha one.

"Hi" Samantha said sitting on a seat in front of them.

"Hi too you" Priscilla said yawning.

"Hey guys I got this idea the other day." Rosanna said in a hushed tone.

"An idea?" Candice asked as the group huddled around her so they could hear her.

"Yeah I was watching the news and I was thinking that we should go into the woods by ourselves. With a camera looking for evidence of the killers to you know help out the police." Rosanna said a grim look in her eyes.

"That is the most insane thing you have ever said!" Samantha said.

"Oh come on! We'll go during the day, the killers usually attack at night right?" Rosanna asked.

"Uh…yeah but what if someone sees us? THEN we'll be in trouble. HELL if our parents find out we'll be grounded for centuries!" Citrine said throwing her hands up in the air.

"Our parents don't have to know and people will only see us if we're acting suspicious. If we act normal they'll ignore us. Beside we're going to enter the woods through the park, nobody goes near it anymore." Rosanna said.

"You know" Candice said "that's not a bad idea, but if they do attack…we should bring a weapon of sorts a bat or…something."

"I'll bring the bat, you bring the camera." Cody said smiling.

The group had agreed that they would set their plans in motion a week from now…

**Okay here is chapter two sorry still no excitement**


	3. Chapter 3

I only own Citrine, Candice, Samantha, Rosanna, Priscilla and Cody everything else belongs to Capcom. And I love Wesker!

**Chapter Three: Monday 12:22 PM **

Candice sighed as she worked on her math, her right hand supporting her head. While the other kids in the class whispered amongst them. Jumping when a large ball of paper hit her in the back of her head. Turning around she tried to find where it came from, seeing no one she smoothed it out.

It said: Hey Candice we've decide on next Thursday for the investigation into the woods. Just thought I'd give you a heads up Rosanna. Sighing she picked up her pencil and responded: Thursday sounds fine for me hell if it will help out the cops and stuff any day is fine with me.

"Candice?" The teacher said, startling her.

"Yes?" Candice asked looking up at her, trying to hide the note.

"Care to bring that up to the desk young lady?"

Grudgingly she stood up and walked up to the teacher's desk and dropped the paper on to his desk and tried to get back to her desk. When the teacher grabbed a hold of the back of her shirt. Sighing she turned back to the teacher as he scanned the paper before standing up.

"I want you to come with me and you too Rosanna." The teacher said beckoning for the other girl to come.

Suppressing a whimper Rosanna stood up and followed them out the door and to the office. Entering the office the teacher told them to sit down as he spoke with the secretary there. Sweat was beginning to form of both the brows, their breath had quickened as the teacher left, leaving them to wait for the principal to come out.

Wesker sighed as his cell phone rang, taking it out of his pocket and answering it.

"Hello?" He said.

"Mr. Wesker…uh we have your niece here and well…there's something here you got to see…" a voice on the other line said.

"What has she done?" Wesker asked, reaching into his pocket and pulling out a cigarette and sticking it between his lips.

"Well it's about a note her and her friend wrote I think you should come down here and have a look for yourself."

Sighing Wesker put his cell phone back into his pocket, he was going to be late but if whatever Candice and her friend did was so bad that they had to bother him why not? Better than having to put up with the fat chief. Walking to his car he took a puff of his cigarette while taking out his car keys.

Candice nearly panicked, her uncle was coming down and if he read the note she would never hear the end of it, hell he wouldn't let her out of the house. Turning to Rosanna she whispered in her ear.

"We should get out of here before he comes"

"And how do you plan we do that?" Rosanna asked.

"With this." Candice said pulling out a straw from her pocket and handing it to her.

"A straw? What are you going to do? Suck her to death?"

"No, this…" Candice said, sticking the straw up Rosanna's nose so far up. Until Rosanna let out a angered squeak. Pulling the straw out, Candice watched as the thick streamer out blood spilled out of her nose and past her lips.

"Um, I'm going to take my friend to the bathroom to get cleaned up. Her nose is bleeding." Candice said as the secretary looked up and nodded.

Leading Rosanna out of the office and quickly bolted towards the bathroom. Slipping on the recently cleaned floor the two of them let out a string of swears. Standing up Rosanna washed the blood off her nose as Candice kept look out, as she finished washing her face Rosanna dried her face and turned to her.

"So," she said, "are we getting out of here or not?"

Nodding Candice made sure the coast was clear before leading the other girl out towards the back doors. There escape was just in front of them, not wanting to waste anymore time the two of them made a mad dash for it and sighed in relief as warm air greeted them.

"Sweet freedom!" Rosanna cheered, her hands raised in the air.

Suddenly Candice let loose a startled scream, as her eyes settled on the car pulling into the parking lot. The driver stepped out and looked around, it was Albert Wesker, quickly turning around Candice slowly made her way across the soccer field hoping he wouldn't recognize her.

"Quick, run!" She whispered to Rosanna and bolted for the fence that surround the field. But just as they were about to reach the fence, Rosanna remembered something…the fence had barbed wire on top of it!

Opening her mouth to warn her friend, but Candice was already scaling the fence when her hand gripped the barbed wire. Wincing as she heard her scream Rosanna gasped as Candice suddenly fell to the ground with the thud. Running faster Rosanna saw Candice looking down at her hands. Stopping she gasped, both of her hands had huge bloody cuts on the palms of her hands.

Her blood was dripping profusely from them, staining her pants and shirt sleeves.

"We need to take you to the hospital!" Rosanna said taking her by her wrists.

Nodding Candice let her friend lead her away…

**Lunch 12:30**

Samantha sighed as she sat at their regular table, waiting for the others to come. Looking down at her watch she sighed once again, she couldn't really blame them for being late at lunch time or when it was changing class it was a bitch to get anywhere.

When Priscilla sat down next to her, her lunch in a brown bag in her hands. Smiling she waved at her and opened up her bag. Pulling out an apple and taking a bite out of it.

"So, the others aren't here yet?" She asked.

"No,"

Taking another bite out of her apple Priscilla looked around, finding it impossible to find anyone in the cafeteria. God it was like packed to the gills with so many whiny, stuck up, bitchy people that had nothing better to do than block every ones path.

Feeling somebody tap her on the shoulder, looking over her shoulder she saw Wesker standing there, a note in his hand, his mouth in a grim line. Knowing what this was about she smiled at him, before taking the note and reading it.

"Ummm, I don't know what this is about…" Rosanna lied looking back up at him as she handed the letter back.

Turning away from the two he left the cafeteria, shoving several kids out of the way. When Citrine and Cody arrived their eyes on the retreating captains back.

"What's wrong with him/" Cody asked.

"Ah, he found the note that we wrote for Rosanna and Candice…I think he's pissed." Samantha said shrugging her shoulders.

"Oh, uh speaking of Candice she's at the hospital." Citrine said.

"What! Why?" Priscilla asked dropping the rest of her apple onto the floor.

"Apparently she cut herself climbing the fence in the soccer field, she'll need stitches" Citrine said, just as Wesker returned.

Looking up at him the group suddenly felt a shiver run up and down their spine, as he crossed him arms over his chest…

**Here is chapter three I will hopefully by fourth chapter have some action if not a lot more Wesker for you fan so by.**


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer-I only own Cody, Citrine, Priscilla,Candice, Samantha and Rosanna so yeah enjoy.

Chapter Four:

At Raccoon city hospital 1:30 PM

Candice looked down at her bandaged up hands. Blood had soaked through them as Rosanna looked to her. Just as Wesker walked in. Letting out a slightly irritated sighed. His hidden gaze was glued on her, as he walked until he reached her bedside.

Candice bit her bottom lip, knowing she was in trouble now.

"Candice…" he started.

"I know, I know it was foolish of me to try and do such a thing and…"

"Who's idea was it to go in to the woods?" Wesker asked, rubbing the bridge of his nose.

"What?" Candice asked nervously.

"Um, it's mine." Rosanna spoke up. Timidly raising a hand, causing Wesker to look in her direction.

"You're Rosanna?" He asked raising his eyebrows.

"Y-yes," she said visibly shaking.

"And who else was in on it?" Wesker asked turning back to his niece.

"Just me and Rosanna." Candice said.

"Just you two?" Wesker asked looking from Rosanna to Candice to Rosanna again. Before placing a gloved hand on Candice's shoulder.

Making her wince visibly, before walking out of the room, just as Citrine, Cody, Samantha and Priscilla walked in.

"Uh, hi guys" Candice said. Waving a bandaged hand at them.

Smiling in relief the four surround her,

"So…you grounded?" Cody asked a crooked smile on his lips.

"Nope!" Candice said cheerfully. Rosanna smiled in relief as the mood suddenly changed from when Wesker was in here. To the calm state…

In The Forest 1:45 PM

A creature resembling very much like a dog, snarled as it sniffed the air, picking up the scent of a human in the woods behind it. Stepping out of the shadows, if there was anybody around to see it. They would describe it as looking skinned, muscle and bone showing through its bloody fur.

Its eyes white like it was dead, dark drool dribbling down it mouth on to the ground at it feet. Trotting the dog headed in the direction it smelled the human. Seeing a man no older than twenty crouched down low. His eyes on the dog, horror shining clearly in them.

Then the dog lunged, its jaws open wide, going for his throat. Screaming the man jumped to his feet and began to run, trying to reach the exit, while the dog landed where the man once stood. And began to chase him. Tripping over his own two feet the man looked over his shoulder.

And before he could scream again there was the sickening wet sound of skin being torn from bone. And the man fell down at the dog's feet. The dog then began to feed…

Citrine sighed as she and the others exited the hospital and headed home. The sun was beginning to set and the street lights were on. Wishing that she hadn't decided to go home by herself. Citrine steered clear of dark alleys and everywhere else for matter of fact.

When she heard a sound coming from down the street. Looking up, she saw a man staggering toward her. Dragging his right leg behind him as he walked.

_That man..._ She thought, her mouth parted slightly in shock. As the man continued to stagger towards her, when the mans arms reached towards her. Moaning once again, his fingers brushing against her shoulders.

And it was then she realized how close he had gotten. Backing away Citrine tried to say something, but forgot what she was going to say as the man stepped into the light. Citrine gazed, horrified by what she saw. The man if you could still call it a man had milky white eyes, like those of a zombie.

His right cheek was missing, revealing the glistening white bone underneath. His nose, along with his left eye was missing. Dark vicious fluid dribbled out from the eyeless socket. Moaning again the man of whatever it was gripped her shoulders tightly.

"What are you doing? Let go!" Citrine screamed, struggling to get away as the man brought his mouth to her neck. The stench of its rotting meat breath reached her nostrils and one thought came to mind. _Cannibal. _Panicking she struggled to get free. Feeling her energy quickly seep from her.

_No! _She thought _I don't want to become another victim! I want to live! _And with that she kicked and punched at the man as his teeth drew closer to her neck. When she tripped, sending her and her attacker to the ground, knocking him off of her.

Standing up Citrine looked down at herself, no injuries but the right sleeve of her dark red hoodie was torn. Backing away Citrine looked around, looking for somewhere safe to hide. Laughing out loud as she saw the police station down the block.

Running she heard the angry moan of her attacker. Jill Valentine sighed as she grabbed her jacket and put it on. Dead tired, she couldn't wait to go home. Walking past the secretaries desk, when a girl with wavy blonde hair, about the age of fourteen with glasses burst in.

"Somebody, help me!" She screamed. Fearing shining in her eyes, sweat pouring down her face.

"What, what's going on?" Jill asked rushing down towards her. Noticing the rip in her hoodie.

"A man…a man…he attacked me!" The girl gasped. Large tears welling in her eyes. "He tried to bite me!" The girl sobbed.

As two officers stood at her side.

"What?" One asked, placing a hand on her shoulder.

"One of those cannibals attacked me, he…" Suddenly Citrine fainted. Her head hitting the ground hard.

Jill gasped, as she lifted the girls body, before turning to one of the officers.

"Call and ambulance NOW!"

Nodding the cop ran off to make the call. While the other one stood by Jill, as Jill brushed the hair out of her face with one hand. And the other stroking the girls face…

Cody sighed as he sat at his computer desk at home. His fingers flying across the key board. Before pressing the Enter key. Waiting for his friend to respond, he closed his eyes. A bead of sweat trickling down his forehead. When he heard the ding as his friend responded. It Said:

White: You said there was a problem?

Black Knight: An outbreak might have occurred at the Spencer mansion.

White: Are you saying there was a spill?

Black Knight: Yes sir, I believe so. And that the virus got out.

White: Then we'll have to do something about it won't we?

Black Knight: Yes…and there's another thing. Five friends of mine want to investigate the forest Thursday…what should I tell them?

White: Nothing. If anything happens to them the people at Umbrella will do everything they can to cover this up.

Black Knight: Very Well…

..White had sighed off..

Cody sighed as he leant back in his chair, resting his feet in the keyboard. His eyes closed and his arms resting behind his head, sure he felt bad for being a dirty, backstabbing traitor much like Albert Wesker.

But the pay was good not to mention he got to carry a gun. Smiling he sighed, life was good and if he kept playing his cards right life would just keep getting better. His smile suddenly faded, and in its place a worried frown.

Sure things were going okay. Umbrella had that fat pig Irons wrapped around their finger. Sure the chief was paying him good and doing his job to keep the S.T.A.R.S from finding out. But what worried him was that man…Trent or whatever his name was.

That mans personality gave him the creeps. That smile, that look in his eyes. Something about him worried Cody. _What is that man up to? _He thought, as he looked up at the ceiling. _Forget it that man is an enigma to even the most powerful Umbrella employees…_

The moon shone through the clouds and into Brad's room. The helicopter pilot sighed as he tossed and turned, finding sleep impossible he sat up and looked out his window. Then turned to the gun sitting on the night stand beside his bed. Sure his nickname might have been Brad 'Chicken Heart' Vickers but even cowards have a mean side didn't they?

Sighing Brad got out of bed and closed the curtains. Blocking out the light from outside, sitting back down on his bed he looked down at his hands. Tired of having his teammates tormenting him, he wracked his tired mind for ideas to get them to stop. Sure he could fight but he didn't have the heart to harm them.

And even if he did, they'd only harm him more. It was no use he was and always will be 'Chicken Heart' Vickers of the Alpha team…

**Well sorry for the delay I was busy with school so hope you like it, took me long enough. So R/r**


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer- I only own Priscilla, Cody, Rosanna, Candice, Samantha and Citrine everything else belongs to Capcom.

Tuesday 3:00 AM

Rosanna sighed as she pulled the blankets close to her body. The moonlight still shining through the window, giving her an eerie appearance as she sleep. While in her parents room a figure slowly crept in to his room. Seeing a lone man blissfully unaware of the threat until it was too late.

Letting out a strangled scream as it bit into his neck, blood gushing on to the bed, the sound of flesh being torn from bone. Then another one joined in the feast, taking a bite out of his leg. All the while Rosanna was perfectly safe, not knowing what was going on. As the moans of her fathers attackers feasted…

Citrine groaned as she opened her eyes, blinking a few times and then stood up. Finding her self in a hospital, two cops looking down at the ground until she spoke.

"How did I get here?"

"We called an ambulance as soon as you collapsed." A female voice said. Looking to the left, she saw a woman in her twenties with chestnut brown hair down to hair shoulders and warm blue eyes. Wearing a blue S.T.A.R.S uniform and beret on her head.

"And how long have I been out?" Citrine asked.

"Oh, only three hours…" Jill said thoughtfully, her eyes on the ceiling.

"THREE HOURS!" Citrine screamed in disbelief. Scaring Jill out of her thoughts.

"Oh, no!" Citrine squeaked a little softer this time.

"What's wrong?" Jill asked. Walking up to her bed and placed a hand on her head.

"I forgot to call my mom. She probably thinks I'm dead!" Citrine wailed. Her head in her hands, she began to mumble something and then jump out of bed and run out of the room and down the hall.

"Hey, Wait!" One cop cried out. Running to stop her. "We need to ask you some questions!"

Ignoring them Citrine continued to run. Until she ran right into someone. Letting out a yelp as she fell back on to her butt hard. Hearing somebody chuckle, she looked up. Seeing a man in a red vest with a S.T.A.R.S T-shirt underneath it.

Holding out his hand to her. Backing away Citrine bit her lip until she backed into something. Her eyes never leaving the bearded mans face. Red hair, friendly blue eyes, to her he kinda looked like an older version of her father.

Then looking to see what she had bumped into, she saw the woman had caught up with her. Placing a hand on the girls shoulder. Jill smiled softly at her, helping her up. While Barry Burton shook his head sadly. Knowing it pained him to see a child so scared.

"Take it easy, we aren't going to harm you. We just want to know what you saw." She said "then my friend will drive you home." She added. Indicating to Barry, who nodded.

Relaxing a little bit, Citrine nodded and turned back to the room, hoping her mom would listen to reason. Reentering the room, she looked at the plain white hospital bed before her and sat down on it.

"So, are you ready to tell us what you saw/" Jill asked.

"Yes, but you won't believe me if I told you." Citrine said warningly.

"What makes you think that?" Barry asked. Standing next to her, placing a big strong hand on her shoulder.

"Because…ugh…you know what let me tell from the beginning…" Citrine sand, and began to tell her story…

Priscilla sighed as she sat in front of her desk in her bedroom. News paper clippings, from the murders lined it. Her eyes narrowed thoughtfully as she scanned them. _Why? Why can't I just let it go? Why does it bother me so much? _She thought. Her fingers trailing over one of the articles that talked about the McGee kids. Both seven and nine.

Seven and nine…too young to have to die like that. And with their parents so close too. _So sad_ she thought as she put the clippings away. Realizing that a tear was streaming down her face, wiping it away, she sniffled and opened a drawer and placed the clippings in it. Turning towards the door, she reached for the door knob. Opening it a crack, seeing nothing but darkness.

_I guess that's my cue to go to bed. _She thought closing her door and turning off her lamp and crawling into bed. Wrapping the covers tightly around her. Her face buried in the soft feathery pillow, taking in the scent of febreeze that was absorbed into the fabric.

Her hair brushing against her forehead, closing her eyes she tried to get some sleep. But the sound of the wind rattling against her window kept her awake. Sighing she lay on her back, facing the ceiling fan. Sitting up she pulled her hair out of the scrunchie, letting it fall past her shoulders. Tossing the scrunchie to the ground along with other junk on her bedroom floor. Collapsing back into bed, she sighed and closed her eyes again, the time she soon fell asleep.

A stray strand of hair tickling down her cheek…

Citrine sighed, looking down at her hands, examining her bitten off finger nails. While Jill, the two cops and Barry absorbed all the info she told them about her attacker.

"You, you said the man looked like a zombie?" Jill asked.

"Yes! For the last time!" Citrine snarled. Her eyes flashing angrily, Jill raised her hands in defense, shaking her head.

"Okay, okay just calm down. We're trying to help you!" Jill protested.

"You thinking I'm crazy don't you!" Citrine snarled. Her eyes narrowed angrily, her fists balled up, her knuckles turning white. Her teeth grinding against each other.

Barry's eyebrows knitted in worry as the girl snapped at them. Her entire body shaking, like a volcano ready to erupt.

"Calm down!" Barry protested, reaching out to take a hold of her shoulders.

"Let go of me!" Citrine snarled collapsing on the ground, clutching her head in her hands, tears streaming down her face on to the ground.

Suddenly she was lifted up off the ground, cradled in the arms of Barry.

"Home, I want to go home!" She sobbed. Nodding Barry took her to his car and opened the passenger side for her. Getting in, she dud up her seat belt and waited for Barry to get in.

Watching as he sat in the drivers seat and started the ignition and drove off, after she had told him where she lived. Watching as the houses passed quickly as they sped by. Her mind began to wander, thinking back to that attack, the smell of rotten flesh. It's dead rotting fingers grasping at her shoulders.

Suddenly someone tapped her on the shoulder, jumping she turned to look at Barry.

"We're here!" He said, pointing at her house. Reaching for her keys and unlocking the door, seeing no one awake, she slowly crept up to her room…

Wednesday 9:00 AM

Candice sighed as she walked up to the school; the thick bandages on her hands made her hands feel hot. Opening the door, she sighed, no nosy teachers, no students. _Oh my god don't tell me I'm here on a holiday. _She thought, and then sighed in relief as she heard voices down the hall. Rounding the corner, she saw Citrine and Cody at their lockers. Cody's hands on either side of Citrine, trapping her.

"Hey guys what's going on?" Candice asked stopping in front of them.

"Oh, Citrine got attacked by a cannibal last night. She's a bit jumpy." Cody said moving away from her.

"What!" Candice asked, surprised.

"Yeah that was my moms' reaction when I told her this morning too." Citrine said.

"I know your mom is a freak when it comes to you. But how did your dad react?" Candice asked.

"My dads gone for two weeks," Citrine said, wrapping her arms around herself.

"Ah, his work at Umbrella?" Candice asked, brushing her hair out of her eyes.

"Yeah, anyway, where are the others it's time for our meeting." Citrine said walking to the cafeteria.

Following her the tow sighed, feeling that something was wrong…very wrong…

**Well here is chapter Five to this fic I hope you liked it so R/r and enjoy**


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer-I only own Priscilla, Cody, Candice, Citrine, Rosanna and Samantha so enjoy.

Wednesday 9:45 AM

Citrine looked around at her friends, her eyes going from Rosanna, to Samantha, to Priscilla, to Candice and Cody as she told them about what her attacker looked like.

"Zombies? Citrine are you sure you weren't dreaming? Samantha asked.

"No! For the last time I was not dreaming I know what I saw." Citrine snarled.

"Okay, okay!" Cody said. His eyes wide and fearful. Knowing well what could happen if Citrine got angry enough.

"And from what I saw. I think we're going to be extra careful." Citrine said.

"We were going to be careful anyways." Samantha said.

"Yeah a baseball bat and I have a gun. So yeah no worries." Cody said, shrugging his shoulders.

"So yeah, tomorrow after school okay?" Citrine asked. Nodding the group headed out to their next class…

Wesker sighed as he looked down at the mountain of paper in front of him.

"It's going to be a long day" he grumbled, pushing his sunglasses back up on to his nose. Picking up his pen, he got to work just as Jill and Barry walked in.

"How did it go with the witness?" He asked. Not looking up,

"Oh it WAS going well, until she thought we didn't believe her." Barry said tiredly.

"Did she give you a description of her attacker?" Wesker asked finally looking from his writing.

"Yeah, about five two, wearing ripped and dirty clothes. Dirty hair and oh yeah undead." Jill said sarcastically.

"Undead?" Wesker questioned.

"Undead" Jill confirmed nodding her head. Just as Chris and Joseph walked in.

"Hey captain how's it going?" Joseph greeted waving to Jill and Barry as he sat down at his desk. The ever present bandanna tied around his blonde hair.

Blushing Jill decided to admire him some more. Looking into his blue eyes and down to his lips, when he spoke.

"What? Do I have something on my face?' Joseph asked running his hands over his face.

"No, no I was just thinking" Jill said blushing.

"About what?" Joseph asked, suddenly standing next to her.

"Just about most recent witness." Jill answered.

"We have a witness!" Joseph asked in surprise.

"Yeah, but the description was…odd" Jill said, going through some files on her desk. While Joseph shrugged and went back to his desk…

Priscilla sighed as she wrote in her book at lunch. She liked to write, it was a past time for her. Brushing her hair out of her eyes, she put her pen back on paper. Her hair falling into her face once again, her lunch untouched beside her book. Just as Cody sat next to her, quietly watching as she wrote.

Smiling devilishly Cody got out of his seat and crept behind her, and moved his mouth close to her ear.

"So how's it going!" He yelled, startling her. Turning around, she saw Cody rolling around on the ground, laughing.

"Ha-ha very funny!" She growled, rolling her eyes as Cody struggled to catch his breath. Turning back to her book, find a hand on top of it. Looking up she saw a boy about sixteen with spiky black hair and blue eyes.

Giving her a cruel look as he knocked the book off the table.

"Hey!" Priscilla growled. Reaching down to grab her. When she was shoved down, looking up, she saw a girl with wavy black hair and hateful dark brown eyes staring down at her.

"Writing in your stupid book again loser/" The girl snarled. As the boy kicked the book away from her. While a boot kicked him in the neither regions, letting out a high pitched howl of pain.

The boy grabbed himself there, dropping to his knees, standing behind him was Cody, his hands on his hips. As the girl backed away, her eyes wide and hurtful.

"Cody, why did you do that?" The girl whimpered. Trying to give him her best puppy dog eyes, but Cody was unfazed by this as he stared at her coldly.

"Piss off Angelina, I don't like bitches like you bullying my friends." Cody said, as he helped Priscilla up, and got her book and sat down next to her.

"Are you okay?" He asked after Angelina left.

"Yeah." Priscilla said dully as she continued to write.

"You should learn to defend yourself." Cody said.

"Yes, I know but what am I going to do? I don't have the heart to hurt anybody." Priscilla said.

"You don't have to hurt anybody. Just don't be sitting by yourself." Cody said placing a hand on her shoulder.

"I know, I know but by the time I get out of class nobody is around." Priscilla said, closing her book. As Rosanna and Samantha sat down with their lunches.

Brushing her hair out of her eyes Samantha looked around curiosity, where were Candice and Citrine? Probably in the library trying to do research for that history assignment that was due next week. Shaking her head, sure those two didn't look like it but Citrine and Candice were grade A students. And puzzle solvers at best too.

_That'd be great if we ever need a puzzle to be solved. _She thought as she took a bite out of her sandwich…

Brad sighed as he walked into the office. His eyes on the ground, not wanting to look into the faces of his comrades. Just as Joseph stuck out his foot and tripped him, causing him to fall flat on his face. Laughing the rest of his team watched as Brad got back on his feet.

"Ha-ha very funny!" Brad muttered. As he sat at his desk and sorted through some files.

_Just like any other day…_ He thought closing his eyes…

**Okay here is chapter six I hope you like and sorry to any Brad fan out there is hugging a Brad plushie I didn't mean to pick on him I did cause I love him so yeah R/r**


	7. Chapter 7

I only own Citrine, Cody, Candice, Samantha, Priscilla and Rosanna everything else belongs to Capcom.

Candice sighed as she wrote in her text book, strands of black and red hair falling into her eyes. Her hands were sore and it felt like the stitches were going to pop open. Looking up she brushed the hair out of her eyes and looked at the clock. 4:50 after this she would have English 20-2 and then home for the day.

She mentally hoped her uncle had forgotten about their plans, it would make things a lot easier for them. Looking back down at her paper Candice continued to write, she was almost done, meaning she wouldn't have homework for tonight, meaning she would have time to talk to the others over the internet about there plans.

Finishing up her homework, she closed her book and rested her hands behind her head.

While in Samantha's class, the said girl was off on her own little world. Her head rested in her hands and her eyes were glued to the door, science was always boring and I mean boring. Tapping her pencil on the paper, she nearly jumped as the bell rang. Quickly packing up her stuff she ran out the door. Struggling through the crowd of students to her locker.

Finally reaching it, she put in the combination. When an idea came to mind, what if she were to tell someone about their plans incase something did happen to them. When she remembered that man, with the yellow vest. The one in the police station, maybe she could tell him? Smiling Samantha quickly closed her locker and ran down the hall.

Exiting the school, she jogged towards the police station…

Brad sighed as he sat outside, a smoke in between his fingers, leaning up against the wall as Redfield and his little band of followers walked past him. Joseph and Forest giving him dirty looks as they stopped in front of him.

"Well if it isn't Chicken Dick Vickers." Forest said cornering him.

"Leave me alone." Brad said dully as he began to walk away. When Forest grabbed a hold of the back of his vest.

"Now wait just a minute. I'm not done talking to you." Forest growled pulling him back. While Brad had just about enough, he was sick and tired of this bullshit.

"What's the matter Chicken shit? Too scared to talk?" Joseph mocked. _Hey Joseph… _he thought, not wanting to think the rest, his anger becoming too great.

"Hey Joseph," he started, his voice shaking. "Shut up!" With that he pulled out of Forests grip and began to walk away, when the two closed in on him again.

"What was that Vickers? Got something to say? Say it to my face you fucking coward!" Joseph snarled.

"Why so angry Frost did I insult you in front of your gay lover?" Brad asked as he walked into the station.

At this Forest spoke up.

"Hey, you're one to talk, you're probably gay with-"

CRACK!

The whole station was silent as Forest fell backwards on to the floor, holding his bleeding nose as Joseph stood there stunned. Brad had just punched Forest, Chicken Heart Vickers. Turning to look at his friend, Joseph watched as the southerner made his way to the bathroom. Swearing as he glared at Brad before following him.

Brad looked down at his fist, feeling ashamed for doing that. Slowly he walked to the locker room…

Samantha sighed as she caught her breath as she finally reached the police station. Entering it, she looked around for the man in the yellow vest, seeing him nowhere. When two men came out of the bathroom, one had a bandanna on his head and the other had long hair and a bloody nose.

"Excuse me!" She said walking up to them.

"Can we help you?" The one with the bandanna on his head asked, placing a hand on her shoulder.

"I was looking for a man in a yellow vest; I need to talk to him." Samantha said, seeing the angered looks on their faces.

"That shit broke my friend's nose." Joseph snarled. Suddenly out of the corner of her eye, Samantha saw someone peeking out of the locker room and immediately recognized it as the person she was looking for.

"Never mind I found him!" And she bolted towards the door. Leaving the two stunned as she ran for the locker.

Brad backed away as a young girl burst into the locker room, nearly knocking him off his feet.

"There you are…I've been looking everywhere for you." Samantha said, taking a hold of his hand and dragging him into the corner of the locker room.

"Um' is something the matter?" Brad asked kneeling in front of her.

"Nothing's wrong…yet." Samantha just as Joseph crept into the locker room, hoping to eavesdrop on the two. A smug smile on his lips.

"Then what's the matter? Why did you choose me to talk to?"

Because you're the most unlikely person to shoot off your mouth to any one if something if I tell you about this." Samantha said.

"What is it?" Brad asked, taking off his vest.

"Me…and five of my friends are…"

"Are? Are what?"

"Going to go into the woods on Thursday, to see if we can find anything about what's been going on, seeing as that fat bastard of a police chief doesn't want to do anything about it. Then we'll find evidence of the killers and bring it back here." Samantha said.

Brad's eyes were the size of saucers as he heard this, and so were Joseph, who was now hiding behind his locker, away from the door.

"What are you crazy!" Brad yelled standing up, looking down at her.

Looking away Samantha instantly regretted telling him about her friends plan.

"Hey I know this is a stupid idea but that's not stopping us." Samantha said. Turning away.

"Wait, wait!" Brad called, dragging her back into the locker room.

"I won't tell anybody…just be careful." With that Samantha walked out of the room and decided it was time to head back to school.

While Joseph stepped out of hiding place and turned to Brad, looking worried.

"You're just going to let her go? Jesus! She's going to get herself killed." He snarled walking up to him and placing his hands on his shoulders, shaking him. Brad whimpered a little and broke free, while Joseph stepped back glaring at him.

"What else was I suppose to do? I'm just Chicken Heart Vickers of the S.T.A.R.S Alpha team." Brad said turning his back on him, as Joseph felt guilt in his gut as he stood behind Brad and placed a hand on his shoulder in his own way of comfort.

What? You weren't expecting a hug were you? While Samantha jogged back to the school, thankful that the school was so close to the police station. Entering the school she walked to the cafeteria and sat down with her friends.

Cody had his feet up on the table, citrine was working on her history project as was Candice, Priscilla and Rosanna were talking about the latest episode of CSI. When one of the teachers walked over to their table, placing his hands on Priscilla's shoulders, he spoke.

"Children there is an assembly going on about the murders you should get going." He said as left as the six of them stood up and headed for the gym. Citrine sat in middle of her friends as the principal walked up onto the stage. A stack of papers in hand and a microphone in the other. While the grade nine gym teacher and the vice principal were on either side of him.

The entire gym was silent as he spoke.

"I'm sure you all know by now." He started, "That there have been reports of murders on the forest and near the park. So as a message from the police department is DO NOT NO MATTER WHAT THE CIRCUMSTANCES. DO NOT GO IN NEAR ANY OF THESE PLACES!" The principal shouted. Citrine looked down at her hands, her wavy hair covering her eyes.

_Sorry but my friends and I can't do that… _She thought as she stood up along with the others and left.

**Well here is chapter seven I hope you like it and sorry to any Forest fans including myself for breaking his nose there but Brad was crying for help and I couldn't resist so enjoy any way.**


	8. Chapter 8

Disclaimer-I only own Citrine, Cody, Rosanna, Priscilla, Candice and Samantha. Everything else belongs to Capcom.

Priscilla whimpered as she walked home after school, seeing police cars and ambulance outside her house. _Mom, she must be sick again. _She thought as she stopped in front of her house. Just as the ME's brought out her mothers body, blood coated the white sheet as they walked past her.

"No, no!" She screamed as she ran towards the body, pulling the sheet off. She gasped as her mother's lifeless eyes stared up at her, her chest was torn open and half her skin was gone. Meaning her mother had joined the victims of the Cannibal killers. Collapsing on to the ground, she began to cry uncontrollably.

"No, no, no!" she wailed again, this time an officer picked her up and carried her onto the curb to talk to her…

While Wesker, Jill and Chris sat their desks, when Brad and Joseph walked in, both looking absolutely miserable.

"Why so glum?" Chris asked looking up from his computer to look at the two.

"Nothing." Brad said, sitting in his desk at the back.

"Yeah, nothing other than Chicken Hearth standing up for himself." Joseph said standing behind Brad, placing a hand on the older mans shoulder. Chris was stunned by the action, usually Joseph wouldn't touch him other than a quick shove or a smack upside the head.

But now it seemed like Joseph was calming down around him or they were becoming friends.

"Stand up for himself how?" Jill asked.

"Broke Forest's nose." Barry said walking into the office.

"How do you know this?" Wesker asked.

"Saw him in the break room cussing about him to Richard and Edward."

"I'm sorry." Brad said turning away from the computer. "I shouldn't of snapped like that. I…just…"

"It's okay Brad we understand." Jill said soothingly, walking over to him and rubbed his back.

Smiling Brad nodded and turned back to the computer and continued to type. When Enrico walked in immediately turning to Brad, looking irritated.

"Brad listen I know you were irritated about being tormented. But next time you break one of my men's noses or ANY other bones I'll take matters into my own hands." He threatened. Turning away he nodded to Wesker, glaring back at Brad, he calmed down and said.

"Kick him in the balls next time. It'll keep him quiet," and with that he was gone. Sighing Brad turned to Joseph.

"I'm beginning to regret doing that to him now."

Joseph smiled, "Ah, don't worry, you did what you thought was right and that's what matters." With that Joseph sat at his desk and did his own paper work. Cody watched as the sun slowly began to set, before turning to Priscilla and Rosanna, who held each other in their arms crying.

Rosanna had lost her father, while Priscilla her mother. Now they were staying with him until someone came to claim them. Not that he was worried; the two girls had relatives close to here. So he didn't have to worry about losing two of his friends. Wrapping his arms around both of them, he led them into his house…

While Samantha sat at home a cup of tea in her trembling hands. Her mom and grandmother sat across from her.

"So," her mother stated. "Did you learn anything new today?" She asked.

"No, I got a test to study for tonight." Samantha said.

"A test on what?" He mother asked.

"Napoleon." Samantha said.

"Well, I suggest you do your homework after dinner." Her mother said, standing up and got dinner ready. Finishing her tea, Samantha stood up and headed up stairs and entered her room. Sitting in front of her desk, she began to type on her computer. Searching the internet for anything to do, finding a fan site dedicated to final fantasy eights Squall and Irvine pairing.

Finding some decent, she saved it to her hard drive. After she was done, that she went on to wondering if anyone reviewed her stories, seeing that no one did, she went to see if anyone else updated.

Seeing that someone did she began to read the newest chapter…

Candice sighed as she flipped the page in the novel she was reading. While Wesker was a work, not that it bothered her much, since he usually was at work and when he wasn't at work. He barely paid attention to her, which was okay with her, she liked to be alone.

Turning the page again she placed a bookmark between the pages and closed it. Standing up she went to the kitchen, wanting something quick and easy to have for supper. Finding pancake mix in the cupboard, she pulled out the stuff to make it; she poured the ingredients into a large bowl.

Turning on the oven, she got a frying pan and placed it on the burner. Pouring the batter into the pan, she waited for it to cook. While turning on the T.V, CSI was on, sitting down in the big chair she wrapped her arms around her knees and rested her head on her knees relaxing. When the phone rang, picking it up, she answered.

"Hello?" She answered. No answer on the other side,

"Hello?" She answered. Again no answer,

"Listen! If you're not going to answer don't' fucking phone!"

"Ms. Candice?" A calm almost musical voice answered.

"W-who is this?" Candice asked surprised.

"My name is Trent, and I know of your plans." The voice said, surprising her.

"How did you get that information?...Better yet how did you get this number? It isn't listed." She said, gripping the phone tighter.

"That's not important, what is important Ms. Wesker is that you and your friends will be putting your lives in danger. So I thought I'd help you out a little, check the mail recently?" Trent asked.

"No." Candice said dully, the shock wearing off very slowly. Who was this guy? How did he know about their plans? Hell how the fuck did he get their number? Slowly putting down the phone, she walked outside and opened the mail box and pulled out a thick manila envelope.

Stunned, she walked back into the house, and picked up the phone, but all she heard was the dial tone…

**Well here is chapter eight I hope you'll all like it, and to Zombiedog001 I'm glad you favored the last chapter I also hope you'll like this one too.**


	9. Chapter 9

Disclaimer-I only own Candice, Citrine, Rosanna, Priscilla, Cody, Samantha and the newest member Mariah Colby who will be making an appearance in this chapter. Everything else belongs to Capcom and S.D Perry.

Candice sat down, her mind numb as a plate of pancakes sat in her lap and the envelope on the table next to her. Taking a bite out of her pancakes, she turned the T.V off and ate in silence, her eyes never leaving the package.

What was in it? Who exactly was Trent? What did he know? Better yet, who the fuck told him about their plans? Should she open it? No, it was one in the morning, it was a school night and she was tired. Putting the plate in the sink and making sure the doors and windows were locked before picking up the envelope.

Turning off all the lights, she headed up stairs to her room. Entering a room with red and blue walls and green drapes and a queen sized bed. With a black and purple comforter and a red pillow and sheets. Placing the envelope on her night table, next to her lamp and contacts. Crawling into her bed and turned off the lamp and fell asleep…

Thursday 9:00 AM

Beep! Beep! Beep!

Citrine groaned as she turned off her alarm clock, slowly getting up she shivered and wrapped her blanket around her shoulders. _Aw mom! _She thought, the room was colder than a fridge, _She turned the heat off again! _Her mom was cheap when it came to heating, but then again she was a good person at heart.

Walking out of her room, she walked down stairs into the laundry room and picked out her clothes, picking out a dark blue tank top and shorts, walking back into her room, she went to her jewelry bow, where she kept her hair stuff, pony tail and such. Picking out a pair of pink hair clips, she clipped them into her hair.

Going to her make up box, she applied eyeliner, mascara, and blue eye shadow, before going down stairs to the kitchen to eat breakfast. Picking up a box of cheerios, she got a bowl and a spoon along with the jug of milk. Pouring the cheerios and milk, began to eat, putting the spoon down, she went to the fridge once again, she pulled out a jug of orange juice, she got a cup and poured herself a glass and began to drink.

After she was finished, she put her dishes in the sink and got ready to go to school. Walking outside, she sighed as her hair was soaked by the rain just as the bus arrived. Stepping on she sat at the back where she and her friends usually sat.

Looking out the window she gasped, seeing what looked like someone, someone bloody, someone being drug through the grass at a high speed. But before she could open her mouth, the person was gone. Her heart was beating fast, sweat pouring down her face as the bus drove off again.

_That person! _She thought _they were being dragged, probably by the dogs! _Still startled Citrine closed her eyes and taking deep breaths, she tried to calm herself. Just as Cody stepped on to the bus and sat down next to her.

"Hey you okay?" He asked looking at her sweating face. Her eyes snapped open and she clung to him, her entire body trembling and she burst into tears.

"Citrine!" He said shocked, grabbing her shoulders, looking into her round fair skinned face.

"A person!...A person got dragged into the woods!" She sobbed, her face buried in his hoodie.

"What!" Cody asked stunned as he wrapped his arms around her slender shoulders.

"A person was dragged into the woods!" Citrine said as Cody buried his face into her hair, realizing that her hair smelt of cherries.

Just as a voice spoke up, scaring the two.

"Aw isn't that cute?" Looking up, the two saw Candice standing there, a hand on her hip and on her right hand was a thick envelope.

"Um, what's that?" Cody asked pointing at the envelope.

"I don't know I got it last night, I haven't been able to open it yet." Candice said.

"Then let's open it now." Cody said snatching it from her.

"No, let's not!" Candice said, snatching it back just as they reached school.

"Hey is it me? Or were the other three not on the bus?" Citrine asked.

"Oh, Rosanna and Priscilla live with their aunts now, because well Rosanna lost her dad to the cannibals and Priscilla her mom, so don't be surprised if they don't show up." Cody said.

"Really oh those poor girls." Candice said, her hand on her chest as Citrine looked down at the ground…

12:45 PM

While a girl about seventeen with straight blue hair down to the backs of her knees, with green eyes and a pale complexion walked into the school. Wearing all black and a cross on her neck, she found an empty locker, she began to put her stuff into it, before walking away.

This girl was Mariah Colby, a new resident of Raccoon City from Edmonton. Sure Raccoon was a nice place, but what really interested her were the murders. When she first arrived here the first thing that caught her eye was the news of the murders. Now, now she wanted to find things out of herself. After school she would go into the forest and do a little investigating for herself.

When she heard a group of kids talking. Her eyes wide as she continued to listen in on it. _Maybe! _She thought, _maybe I can get them to help me, or maybe I can help them, sounds like they have been planning this for a while. _She thought walking up to them, noticing the surprised looks on their faces as she stopped in front of them.

There were six of them.

"Hello." She greeted waving at them and then placing her hand behind her back with the other. "I couldn't help but over hear and I was wondering if I could join you in your plan." She said. Noticing the blank stares, she immediately apologized, realizing she forgot to introduce herself.

"Oh, I'm sorry I'm Mariah Colby I'm new to Raccoon City and I was interested in the murders." Suddenly the group smiled and the only boy in the group spoke up.

"You wouldn't tell anybody would you?" He asked standing up.

"No! I'd never say a word." Mariah said her hands in the air.

"Well Mariah welcome to the team. I'm Cody; this is Citrine, Candice, Priscilla, Rosanna and Samantha." Cody said pointing to the others one at a time. Just as the bell rang.

"So… when will we do this?" Mariah asked.

"Today after school." Rosanna said as they headed for their classes…

3:10 PM

The school day seemed to go a lot faster as the seven of them packed up their stuff and met near the cafeteria.

"So…we ready?" Candice asked a base ball bat in her hands, just as a nearby teacher stopped in front of her, looking disapprovingly at the bat she held in her hands.

"And what do you plan on using that for?" She asked.

Glaring at her, Candice replied,

"I'm going to play baseball with my friends." Getting the point the teacher backed off. As the group of kids headed off in the direction of the forest…

**Well here is chapter nine of Curiosity Killed The Cat. Do I smell a bit of a love interest between Cody and Citrine? We'll see in the future won't we? And to Zombiedog001 I'm glad you love this fic, here's a little gift for you Hands you a Leon plushie Well R/r please leaves**


	10. Chapter 10

Disclaimer-I only own the plot, Citrine, Mariah, Cody, Priscilla, Rosanna, Candice, Samantha and everything else belongs to Capcom.

Priscilla was pretty nervous as they finally made it into the forest unnoticed, wincing as branches scratched at her bare arms. Her eyes wide and alert, jumping at every sound she heard as she grabbed a hold of Candice's arm as a helicopter flew over head, the words S.T.A.R.S on the side of it gave her a little relief.

_At least if we get into any trouble we can just hunt them down and ask them for help. _She thought, brushing her hair out of her eyes as the rest of the group looked around cautiously.

GROWL!

"Did anyone else here that?" Rosanna asked, looking around nervously, as did everyone else.

"Yeah we heard it!" Cody whispered his eyes wide and searching. Citrine clutching to his arm, her entire body shaking, while Mariah, Samantha and Candice all looked for that noise.

Rustle, Rustle.

The group immediately froze as they heard rustling in the grass surrounding them.

"What is it?" Candice questioned her body tense as the rustling continued. Turning to the others Cody whispered, "Run!"

Doing so, Samantha screamed as something leapt out at her, a dog, or a skinned dog, it muscles were showing and so was half of its ribcage. Its blood red eyes burning into hers as she ran past it, nearly tripping as she caught up with the others.

More of the freaky looking mutts leapt out at them. Letting out a strangled scream as one of them grazed her shoulder. Hearing its jaws snap closed next to her ear made her run faster.

"I hope you can all climb!" Cody yelled back at them. "Because we're going to be climbing those trees there." Cody said, pointing to some pine trees.

"Oh don't worry we can." Citrine said as she began to climb a tree. Samantha screamed as one of the dogs grabbed a hold of her foot as she struggled up the tree. Her shoe coming off as the dog continued to pull. Looking down at the ground Candice struggled to keep a hold of her bat as the dogs tried to jump up the trees.

As the seven of them waited for the dogs to give up…

While Rebecca looked around, her gun and flash light drawn. Her flashlight revealing an over turned jeep, two soldiers dead,

"Captain!" She called, getting Enrico's attention.

"What is it?" Enrico asked walking over to her. Noticing the bodies he cursed, kneeling next to it as Rebecca wandered off the side, finding a brief case, with a file for a Billy Coen.

"Captain!" She called.

"Hmm? What is it?" He asked looking away from the jeep, not seeing a string of slime trailing down the side of the jeep.

"Lieutenant Billy Coen, age twenty six, to be transported to Ragathon for execution." Rebecca said as Edward snatched the clipboard away from her.

"Those poor soldiers they were just doing their job and this scum murdered them and escaped." He growled, as Enrico snatched it away from him.

"Alright people keep a look out; our friend is cunning and ruthless." Enrico warned, looking down at the clipboard. As the team fanned out, Rebecca walked deep into the woods, her flashlight shining on anything she saw, when she saw a train a few feet in front of her.

"A train?" she questioned as she slowly made her way to the enormous train…

While up in the trees the group sighed as the odd looking dogs finally gave up.

"I lost a shoe," Samantha said looking at her foot.

"Better your shoe than your foot." Rosanna said as she hopped down from the branch she was on.

"Should we head back to the city? Or continue?" Priscilla asked.

"Let's continue. We're still in one piece." Citrine said as she wiped the sweat from her forehead. Nodding they continued on, peering through the trees at a clearing, where S.T.A.R.S Bravo team had crash landed.

"Think we should let them know we're here?" Candice asked staring out at them.

"Nah, we might get into trouble." Rosanna said, but just as she said that, something dark darted towards the helicopter, leaping through the open cockpit door.

Followed by a strangled scream and gunfire as the dog tore apart the poor person within.

"Shit!" Someone from the group cursed as they raised their weapons. The kids doing the same just in case.

"Kevin! Aww fuck!" A dark skinned man growled as blood sprayed the inside of the copter, as another of those freaky looking dogs leapt out of the bushes towards the large man…

BAM BAM BAM!

With a yelp the dog landed on the ground, shaking its self off before making another attempt to take out the man.

BAM!

This time the dog stayed down as the bullet entered its brain, its blood pooling around it as more of those dogs leapt out of the bushes, but none seemed to notice the seven kids watching the onslaught from a safe distance.

"You think we should help them?" Cody asked, checking his gun. _My God its worst than I thought! _He thought, looking up from his gun.

"What! And get killed ourselves, their highly trained in dangerous situations let's let them handle it." Mariah said. As the team began to shoot in every direction, yelps and barks filled the air as the bullets pierced their bodies, but they did not fall.

Strange blood stained the ground beneath them…

GROWL!

Acting quickly, Mariah turned around, her bat connecting with the dogs head, shattering it into a million pieces of blood, brain and bone. Blood splattered on to her face and on those of Priscilla and Rosanna. Just as another jumped out at them, landing on Samantha, its fangs sinking deep into her shoulder, its claws digging into her stomach as she screamed.

Kicking the dog off of her, Cody aimed his gun at it and fired. The bullet blowing away the top half of its skull as it toppled to the side. _Shit! _He thought, kneeling next to Samantha as she clutched at her bleeding shoulder. Unzipping the back pack he had brought along, he pulled out a med kit.

_Just one of the perks of being an Umbrella agent…get all this neat stuff, yet no antivirus…_He thought, as he worked to stop the bleeding. _She's infected now. _Looking at her paling face, he shook his head. _It'll only be a few hours before she becomes one of them…one of the undead! _He thought as he wrapped a bandage around her wound and helped her up.

The S.T.A.R.S members had taken off somewhere and the dogs had stopped attacking. _Maybe waiting for the next unsuspecting bastard to let his guard down. _Mariah thought as she slowly peeked out of the trees. Turning to the others, she gave them a small smile.

"I want to check something I'll be right back." She whispered and slowly stepped out into the clearing. Her eyes darting every which way as she made her way to the chopper.

Entering it, she saw the gruesome remains of the pilot, his left eye was scratched and half of his internal organs were hanging out of his stomach, not to mention his throat was ripped out.

While in the mansion, Enrico panted as he looked around at his team, Rebecca and Edward were God knows where, Kevin was dead and all that was left of him was him, Richard, Forest and Kenneth and all they had to do was wait till Alpha team arrived.

When there was a sound coming from the room behind him, turning to look at it, he turned back around to look at Kenneth.

"Check it out and report back ASAP." He said as Kenneth nodded and walked through the door. Before turning to Richard and Forest..

"You guys go check out the other levels, I'll go see the lower level and we'll meet back here.

Nodding the other two nodded and disappeared through different doors, while Enrico looked to the front door.

"Be safe Rebecca." He muttered before walking off.

While in the dining room Kenneth winced as he felt a sharp pain in his right hand, or where his right hand should have been, in the attack one of those 'things' had bit off his hand, now blood was pooling underneath it and in front of a fire place.

"If only I had been more careful…"He muttered. Sure he wasn't the type to whine when it came to being hurt, but the thing was, he thought he heard a girl scream. _Maybe the dogs got Rebecca too. _He thought as he walked through the door in front of him.

And was immediately greeted by a smell of something like rotten fruit. _Well nobody has been here for a while so what do you…_His thoughts were cut off as his eyes settled on a figure, his back turned to him and that smell, it was radiating off of him, not to mention his clothes were dirty and matted with-

_Holy shit! _Kenneth's eyes widened as he realized what was on the mans clothes. Blood, dried up patches of blood! Suddenly the man turned towards him and his heart caught in his throat, white cataract eyes stared into his brown ones, eyes that stood out against its rotting blood caked face.

Its arms stretched out in front of it, reaching out of him as it took one staggering towards him.

"Oh you got to be fucking kidding me!" He whispered his eyes wide as he reached for his gun, luckily it was loaded or he would be up shit creek. _I'm fucked anyway _he thought, knowing he had shit aim, he fired, the bullet bouncing off the wall, _shit! _

Firing again, this one hitting the far wall as the 'thing' got closer. Moaning in hunger and then Kenneth realized what it was. _Zombie… _He thought, _it's a fucking zombie! _Firing again, this time the shot going high over the zombie's head as its decaying hands grabbed a hold of his shoulders.

"Get off of me!" He shouted as he struggled to get if off of him, as it got ready to bite.

"No, hey, AHH, AHH!" He screamed as the zombie tore into his throat, his own blood spraying onto his face.

The rest of the group watched as Mariah came back, looking like she was going to throw up.

"I take it that it's a mess in there?" Candice questioned.

"Oh yeah." Mariah said as she rejoined the group.

"So what do we do now?" Citrine asked.

"We wait." Cody said, supporting Samantha the girl was barely standing on her own two feet not to mention she looked like shit too, the bandage was all bloody but at least it stopped bleeding for now and her face was pale and sweaty.

_Poor girl must be in such pain! _Candice thought as they sat there, wondering what to do next…

**Well sorry for the wait was busy but I hope you like this chapter so R/r**


	11. Chapter 11

Disclaimer-I only own the plot the characters: Cody, Candice, Citrine, Mariah, Priscilla, Samantha and Rosanna. Everything else belongs to Capcom.

Brad was nervous, but so was everybody else, Jill had gone to get weapons; he was warming up the copter, his lucky rabbits foot wedged between his seatbelt. Chris was looking out the window, waiting for Jill, sure they were close, but Brad thought that Jill seemed to be attracted to Joseph.

While Barry was polishing his .38 magnum, God that man loved his guns, but loved his family more than anything else in the world. While Joseph…Joseph was staring at him, a reassuring smile on his lips, smiling back, Brad looked to where Wesker was walking in to the chopper. Jill was late, what took so long that it had to waste time like this?

Sighing, he rested his hands behind his head and waited. His knuckles were still bruised from punching Forest but the guilt was gone. Sitting up he saw Jill arrive, a heavy bag in her arms. Helping her with it, Wesker nodded to her. Sitting next to Chris, Jill looked around, meeting Joseph's gaze.

"You alright?" He asked reaching out to touch her hand, but she immediately pulled away.

"Yeah I'm fine." She said, giving him a small smile as he smiled back.

Looking out the window, Chris looked out the corner of him eye at her, was he jealous? That she seemed to like Joseph. No maybe they were just being friendly. What was he thinking? Why would he be jealous if she liked somebody else? They were just friends anyway.

Turning back to the window he sighed…

While in the mansion Richard had heard Kenneth's gunshots and had suddenly put his guard up. What ever had attacked Kenneth was probably lurking around here. Walking up some stairs in a narrow hall way, he readied his weapon and opened the door. Entering a attic, he looked around, not a threat in sight.

Other than the occasional hissing sound of what he thought was the wind, he leant up against the wall and pulled out a cigarette and lit it. Sticking it in his mouth, he closed his eyes as the hissing sound continued.

"The fuck is that?" He growled, looking up and immediately let his smoke drop from his lips.

"Oh shit!" He cursed as his eyes widened. Above him was a snake, a BIG fucking snake at least twenty feet long. Taking a few steps back, Richard watched as the snake lowered its head, opening its mouth wide, as it hissed at him.

Two foot long fangs jutted forward as Richard backed up against the wall.

"God I hate snakes!" He gasped as the snake closed its mouth and before he could react the snake shot forward, its fangs sinking deep into his side, as it lifted him off the ground and shook him from side to side as he screamed.

Venom coursing through his body as the snake finally dropped him and slithered away. Slowly getting up, Richard made his way to the door and down the hall…

Samantha felt like shit, the wound in her shoulder was throbbing, she was hot and scared. When the distant thrum of helicopter blades got her attention. Seeing another S.T.A.R.S copter land nearby, she immediately felt dread form in her stomach.

"Their going to die, just like the others!" She muttered resting her head on Cody's shoulder.

"Things might be different." Cody said.

"They could be…but don't count on it." Rosanna said as five S.T.A.R.S members looked at the ruined copter.

A man with a bandanna and a shotgun moved in first,

"Buddy don't go it there." Mariah muttered to herself as disappeared into the cockpit. While the other four fanned out.

"Ahhh!" The kids heads turned back to the copter as the same man bolted out of it and threw up his lunch and probably his breakfast too.

"It's Kevin." They heard him say. "Something got to him." He panted, wiping his mouth off with the back of his hand.

"Keep a look out see if you can find the others." Wesker said as he pulled out his gun, the rest following suit. As the group continued to watch as the S.T.A.R.S members continued to search.

GROWL!

Mariah gasped as she and the others heard those skinned dogs again, and apparently so the man with the bandanna. As he lowered his gun just as Mariah ran out of the bushes, the others were calling out to her. As the man turned around, seeing three dark shapes charging at him, his wide as the first one leapt at him when-

CRACK!

Joseph winced as blood splattered onto his face and arms as the dogs head exploded, a girl with vibrant blue hair and a base ball bat stood in front of him.

"W-who…are you?" He questioned as he fell back on his butt. But before she could answer, the others popped out of the trees.

"Mariah what were you thinking…stealing my bat and doing shit like that!" Candice hissed as she helped support Samantha. Her shoulder was bleeding again as Jill and Chris ran up to them.

As a pack of those undead beasts began to charge.

"Uh let's save the introductions for later!" Citrine said, taking Rosanna and Priscilla's hands, while Mariah took Joseph's, as Cody picked up Samantha, Candice running a head of him, Chris and Jill close behind.

When Chris turned around, growling as he raised his arm to protect himself, when…

BAM!

"Chris, this way!" Wesker said, his gun raised as Chris turned around to face him. Nodding the two of them began to run. When the helicopter flew by over head.

"Hey Brad!" Chris called.

"What does he think he's doing?" He asked, looking to Joseph, who kept his eyes on the sky, just in case Brad decided to return. _Just like you to run away Chicken Heart. _He thought…

Rosanna was scared, she had lost track of the others and the S.T.A.R.S she was running blind through the forest, bound to become lunch for those dogs and whatever else was out here, when she saw a mansion looming in front of her. _If I can only make it! _She thought as she forced herself to run faster, seeing a fence she quickly scaled and landed hard on her knees.

Standing up she ran for the back door and opened it. Slamming it shut, just as a dog poked it snout in. Slamming the door on it, hearing a wet crunch as the bone was crushed before pulling back. Resting against the door, her eyes closed. _I don't know where Cody and the others are but I sure hope their still alive. _She thought.

Pushing herself off the door, there were bloody hand prints on the walls, they looked fresh, meaning that someone must've been through here…_Been through here and died._ She thought, walking past the hand prints and towards the door…

While in the main room, Jill looked around, seeing that Barry was gone, so was Chris, now it was just her, Joseph, Wesker and three of those seven kids. The one with the red and black hair, the boy wearing the hoodie and the injured one.

"Where are the others?" Joseph asked, looking around.

"Chris and Barry and those other four…I don't think they made it out." Wesker said, as Jill made her way back to the door.

"Stop don't open that door!" He said, looking over his shoulder at her. Backing away from the door, Jill moved to stand by Joseph, who had removed his bandanna and ran a hand through his blonde. When he noticed her staring at him from the corner of his eye.

"What?" He questioned.

"Nothing I'm just worried about the others." Jill said. Looking away,

"So am I." Joseph said, placing a hand on her shoulder, feeling herself relax, as a wave of dizziness as she fell backwards smacking her head…

**WOW Two chapters in the same day, so how did I do in this chapter? Well R/r**


	12. Chapter 12

Disclaimer-I only own the plot, Citrine, Mariah, Samantha, Cody, Priscilla, Candice and Rosanna. Everything else belongs to Capcom.

"Jill! Jill!" Joseph said as he kneeled down next to Jill as she passed out.

"Jill!" Screamed as he lifted her up and shook her as hard as he could, while Cody walked over to him. Pulling his back pack off, he opened it and pulled out an aroma capsule, handing it to him.

"Hold it under her nose." He instructed him as Joseph cracked it and put it under her nose, waiting for her to wake up. Groaning Jill blinked her eyes a couple of times, looking up to see Joseph looking down at her. Concern in his eyes as she stood up.

"You okay?" He asked, taking a hold of her arm as she nearly fell over.

"Yeah I just got a killer headache." Jill said as she put a hand on her head. Seeing that Joseph was still holding on to her arm.

"Um…you can let go now." Jill said, blushing as Cody looked around.

BAM! BAM! BAM!

The group looked up as the shots rang through the room, looking to Jill and Joseph he nodded to them.

"Go check it out." He ordered as the two headed for the door. Readying their weapons as Jill reached for the door.

_I hope Chris and those kids are alright _she thought as she opened the door, revealing a relatively clean dining room, a old grandfather clock ticking in the corner and near the fire place. Jill gasped as she walked into the room. Her eyes settling on a puddle of blood near the fire place.

"Blood." She muttered, kneeling next to it.

"Think its Chris's?" Joseph asked.

"I hope not!" Jill sighed, dipping her fingers in it and then wiping them off on her pant leg.

"Its warm," She stated as Joseph looked to the door. Starting toward the door, Jill stopped him.

"I'll go…you stay here and look for clues." She said as she headed toward the door.

Opening it she looked around, hearing a strange wet sound, like meat being torn from bone. Slowly rounding the corner, she stifled a gasp as took a few steps back. Crouching before her was a man, who was kneeling over someone, she could tell weather the person was a man or a woman, but she could tell there was something seriously wrong with this man.

Slowly he turned his head to look at her, blood surrounded his mouth, his face was pale white and his eyes…his eyes were white and lifeless. _He's…he's rotting! And he's walking…oh shit you've got to be kidding me! _She thought, raising, her weapon.

"Stop!" She shouted. Taking a step back, Jill felt her knees shaking as the creature stood up and staggered towards her.

"I said stop!" She growled. Still the creature advanced. Aiming at its knee, she fired, the bullet going through the bone and out the back of its leg. Blood trickling down its leg, but it didn't even stop, didn't drop, fuck didn't even feel it.

"What the…!" She whispered as she backed into a corner…

While in another part of the mansion, Citrine sighed as she looked around, Priscilla stood behind her as they heard a strange thump-thumping noise.

"What is that?" Priscilla asked, looking around the room from the source of the sound.

"I don't know…and after the attack I don't think I want to find out." Citrine said, taking her hand.

"Yeah no kidding." Priscilla said, as she looked around one last time before exiting. The thumping sound shut out.

They were now in a hallway; the rotting fruit smell wafted through it and made them gag. Turning around the corner, they gasped as they saw a man, lying face down on the floor. A small moan escaping his lips. Gasping Priscilla ran to the mans side.

"Sir are you okay?" She asked as she put a hand on the mans shoulder, but immediately came off, as she looked at it. Blood, it was all over her hand. Moving to stand next to Priscilla as the man moaned again. Pushing him over the two girls screamed. Looking up at them wasn't a man at all,

Rotting skin, cataract eyes, crusty blood stains on its clothes.

"Zombie." Priscilla whispered her eyes wide and fearful.

Citrine stared a little longer as the zombie stood up, reaching out of her when Priscilla shoved her towards the door.

"Run!" She said.

Running the two girls burst through the door as the zombie moaned in frustration, as its meal got away. Slamming the door, Citrine looked to Priscilla.

"That's not suppose to exist you know!" Priscilla said, a hand on her chest, as a pair of hands appeared from the darkness behind the girl.

Grabbing at her shoulders, a large zombie lumbered out of the shadows, its mouth open wide and going for her neck, when Citrine pulled the girl free as the zombie stumbled forward. Pulling Priscilla along, Citrine opened another door, looking over a railing; they could see the main hall, but no one in it until Candice, Samantha and Cody came into view.

"Hey you guys!" Priscilla called as the three of them looked up.

"Priscilla, Citrine!" Candice gasped, running up the stairs and hugged them both.

"We thought you guys had become dog food." Cody said, walking up the stairs.

Samantha asleep in his arms.

"We thought the same about you too." Priscilla said, as Candice let them go.

"What of the S.T.A.R.S members?" Citrine asked, pushing her glasses back up on to her nose.

"Joseph and Jill went to investigate some gun shots, while Wesker went to look around." Candice said.

"And of Mariah and Rosanna?" Priscilla asked.

"No sigh of them or the other two S.T.A.R.S" Candice said, as Samantha began to cough…

**I'm on a role here usually it takes me a while to update. Maybe it's this sugarless drink I've been drinking or maybe I just love this fic as much as Zombiedog001 does. Why don't you go check out her fics too, she's awesome.**

"


	13. Chapter 13

Disclaimer-I only own Citrine, Candice, Cody, Samantha, Priscilla, Rosanna and Mariah and the plot. Everything else belongs to Capcom.

Chris didn't know what the Hell was going on. First Bravo teams chopper crashes, then they're chased by dogs from Hell. Now…now he was trapped in this mansion, he didn't know where the others were, Jill, Barry, those kids. Speaking of which, WHY were seven kids probably under the age of eighteen doing out after curfew? Were they stupid? Or just willing to die?

"Goddamn thrill seeking kids." He mumbled and shoved himself off the wall after checking his ammo. If Claire were ever to do that, he'd drag her back to collage and ground her until she was fifty. _But Claire would never do that _he thought _she was smarter than that. _Heading towards the door, he gasped as the door swung open and a figure with blue hair slammed in to him.

Landing hard on his but, he growled and aimed his gun at his attacker.

"Wait! Don't shoot!" The girl, the one that saved Joseph from becoming dog food. She shakily put her hands up in the air, her head down, not looking at him, her eyes tightly closed.

"You!" Chris growled, closing the door and grabbing her arm, his teeth clenched in anger. "You're one of those kids that broke curfew and came into the woods! WHAT ARE YOU! STUPID!" He yelled, the blue haired girl trembling as he shook her.

"Okay, okay I'm sorry, I'm sorry!" The girl whimpered as he let her go.

"What's your name kid? Bet you're not eighteen yet huh?" Chris said, calming down.

"M-my name is Mariah Colby, and I'm seventeen…I'll be eighteen in-"

"I don't give a shit when you'll be eighteen. As far as we know you won't live past seventeen!" Chris snapped, as Mariah winced again.

Calming down, he placed a hand on her shoulder.

"Just stick to me and I'll keep you safe." He said.

Nodding Mariah followed him up the stairs, her eyes wide and darting around once in a while. _Guys, where ever you are…be safe. _She prayed, hoping to God her friends were okay.

While Rosanna whimpered as she clutched at her bleeding wound. Some how one of the dogs managed to get in and take a chunk out of her right shoulder. _Could've been worst. _She thought. _Could've taken my arm off. _Standing up, the girl wrapped her hand around the door knob and opened it. Coming to a empty hall way, still holding her injured arm, Rosanna looked around, no threat in sight.

She had to find something to wrap her wound in. When-"Uuuuhhhggg!" She stopped dead in her tracks.

Was somebody hidden in the shadows? Somebody hurt? Somebody dying? Timidly she walked toward the shadows. When a pair of rotting hands grasped on to her shoulders. Rotting fingers digging into her wound. A rotting face appearing through the shadows, blood stained teeth inside a rotting mouth.

"Ah! Let me go!" Rosanna screamed, struggling to get free. As the monsters mouth moved closer to her neck, when-

BAM!

A nice clean hole formed in the zombies' forehead. Falling backwards, as Rosanna landed on her butt. A man with red hair and a beard stood behind her, a magnum aimed at the fallen zombie.

"Are you…shit you're bleeding!" The man said, kneeling down next to her, his right hand on her injured arm as he ripped a piece of her shirt and wrapped in around her wound.

Causing her to whimper and flinch.

"Who, are you?" She asked him, after the pain subsided.

"I'm Barry, I'm with S.T.A.R.S." He said, helping her up.

"Nice to meet you I'm Rosanna." Rosanna said, shaking his hand.

"You're one of those kids that got involved!" Barry said, as they walked through a door. Clinging to his arm, Rosanna hope to God that Cody and the others were still alive…

"Freeze, freeze!" Jill yelled as the creature got closer, her eyes wide. _It's not human! _She thought as she pulled the trigger. The bullet entering its throat, dropping it. _Zombie…it's a zombie. _She thought, catching her breath.

Heading back into the dining room. Joseph stood up immediately as she stepped into the room, looking shaken. Her face pale and her eyes wide.

"Jill what's wrong?" He asked, walking up to her, his hands on her shoulders. But before she could say anything, the zombie lurched in, it's arms raised. Spinning around, Jill gasped and back away.

Raising his shotgun, Joseph aimed it at the zombies head and pulled the trigger. Its head was obliterated into bloody shrapnel.

"What…the…fuck was that?" Joseph asked, standing over the dead zombie, blood pooling around it.

"It's..a….a zombie." Jill paused, catching her breath. As Joseph moved to the door that the zombie had come through. Seeing the body that the zombie had been feeding off of.

"Jesus…" He sighed and placed a hand on his forehead.

"Who is it?" Jill asked. Standing beside him, seeing the bloody body of Kenneth.

His blood stained head detached from his body.

"God!" Jill whispered as she searched his body for ammo. Finding one clip, sticking it in her pouch, she looked to Joseph, who was praying for his fallen friend.

"I'm going to continue to look around; you stay and watch the kids." She said, as she walked past Kenneth's body.

Nodding Joseph turned away, wanting to make sure those kids were still alive. Opening the door to the main hall, he stopped in his tracks. Instead of three kids and Wesker. There were five kids and no Wesker. Walking down the stairs, looking around for the blonde captain.

"Um…who are those two? And where's Wesker?" He asked, looking to Citrine and Priscilla.

"These are two of our friends and as for Wesker. He said that he wanted to look around." Cody said, as Samantha continued to cough. Blood trickling out of the corner of her mouth.

Her skin looked clammy and her hands were shaking. _God she seems to be getting sicker. Is she infected with whatever is turning dogs and people into monsters? _He thought, walking up to the group of kids. Turning to Citrine and Priscilla.

"Do you two know where the other two of your friends are?" He asked.

Shrugging their shoulders.

"For all we know is that their dead, or some where in this mansion." Priscilla said, looking down at her feet.

"Well if we're going to get anything done, I suggest we split into two groups. You and you will be team A." He said, pointing to Cody, Samantha and Priscilla.

"And you two will be team B." He said pointing to Citrine and Candice.

Nodding the two groups went their separate ways. While Joseph head up stairs…

**Wow all this is one go so what do you think? Review**


	14. Chapter 14

Disclaimer-I only own Citrine, Candice, Samantha, Cody, Priscilla, Mariah, Rosanna and the plot.

Wesker growled his gun in his hand and a cigarette in the other. His teeth clenched. His pathetic niece and her stupid friends. How dare they get involved in this? What if they found out about his plans? What if they found out that Cody was a traitor? Oh what was he thinking? They were just a defenseless group of kids that got a little too curious in what was happening. If worst came to worst he'd kill them along with the meddlesome S.T.A.R.S. And he'd be a rich man.

Feeling himself calm down as he took another drag of his cigarette as his mind wandered to other situations. He would need help getting all the puzzle pieces, but the question was who? Chris, maybe he would be able to fool him IF he could find him. He knew he had a sister; he had met her once, nice piece of ass she was. But he doubted he could use his sister as black mail. He didn't even know where she was. Then there was Jill and Joseph, he had no idea how he could black mail them.

Jill's father was in jail and Joseph didn't speak of his family, so they were out of the question. But Barry….Wesker put a hand on his chin, blowing out smoke as he did so. Barry he could black mail, knowing that he cared deeply for his family. Smiling, now all he had to do was find him. Dropping the cigarette he stepped on it and continued on.

Opening the door, he saw two zombies roaming around the room. Aiming his gun at the closest one, he pulled the trigger, diseased blood splashing onto his hand as she shot the other zombie. Wiping his hands off on his vest, he stepped over the body. When he heard footsteps, hearing the door open and that pair of footsteps turned into two. Seeing Barry and one of the kids. Her arm wrapped in a blood soaked cloth. Stepping into view, he looked to the girl then to Barry.

"Hello Barry," he said, grinning at the big man before turning to the girl.

"Could you leave us alone for a little bit?" He asked. Nodding Rosanna exited through the door they had come through.

Watching as she closed the door he smirked at Barry. Making him nervous.

"What's the matter?" Barry asked, looking into Wesker's hidden eyes.

"I need your help Barry; I have to get into this lab that's hidden in this mansion, to…destroy some notes, an important piece of evidence that Umbrella want to be destroyed. And you and your friends of course." He said pointing at Barry, who looked stunned.

"So basically what you're telling me is that YOU'RE responsible for this? YOU'RE for Bravo team getting involved in this!" Barry growled as he aimed the magnum at the blonde's grinning face.

While on the other side of the door, Rosanna's eyes grew were wide as she over heard this.

_H-how can he live with himself? Knowing that he's working for the company that's responsible for all this? For all these deaths? _She thought, as she backed away from the door stunned. When-

CRASH!

Rosanna turned towards a smashed window, seeing a dog land on the ground, glass raining all around. _RUN! _She thought as the dog shook himself off and turned towards her. Running up the stairs, the dog close behind, feeling its rotting breath on the back of her legs. Screaming Rosanna felt herself hit the stairs as the dog clamped down on her foot.

Kicking at it, she struck it in the snout, causing it to let go of her foot, luckily she was unhurt. Getting up, she ran up the stairs into a room with a bath tub. While on the balcony Forest looked out at the trees before him. _Goddamn dogs, damn this mission, dammit all! _He thought, turning away from the forest. Things went up shit creek pretty fast. He didn't know about Edward and Rebecca but he knew Kenneth and Kevin were dead.

CAW!

Looking for the source of the sound. He saw a lone crow perched above the door.

"The fuck you looking at? He growled as the crow tilted its head in his direction.

Turning away from the pitch black bird. He listened, hoping to hear something human. Something OTHER than the sounds of those demon dogs running back and forth down in the court yards.

CAW! CAW! CAW!

Growling he looked up to see more than one crow, like ten or twenty. _Jesus Christ_ he thought, spooked as the bird set their beady black eyes on him. _Why are they staring at me? It's creepy! _

"Fuck off you creepy bird brains!" He said, giving them the finger, his eyes narrowed.

Arrrooo! Arrrooo!

Forest snapped his head in the direction of the sound. Goddamn dogs. Suddenly without warning the crows flocked towards him. Raising his hands to guard his face, when the crows began to peck. Tearing chunks of flesh off his arms and face. Stumbling backwards, he landed into a chair as his life slowly ebbed away…

Mariah watched as Chris looked around, his gun ready, they had killed three zombies a while ago. And Chris was running low on ammo. Which would be bad news if they ever ran into any real trouble, if there was anything else lurking in this house other than zombies and zombie dogs. _Yeah like giant snakes and spiders and anything else. _She thought, sounding paranoid. Be her luck if there were giant spiders and snakes.

Opening a door on the right, Chris gasped and stepped in. Following suit, the two saw the Bravo team medic Rebecca Chambers kneeling next to Richard Aiken Bravo teams communication expert. And he looked like shit, jagged wounds in his side. Purple lines radiating from the wounds.

"Richard!" Chris gasped, running to his side as Mariah closed the door.

"Had a run in with a big f-fucking snake! God I hate snakes." Richard muttered and coughed. Blood trickling through his gloved fingers.

"He needs and antidote, or…" Rebecca said, closing her eyes. Nodding Chris knew damn well what she meant.

"Any idea where the antidote is?" He asked as Mariah placed a hand on Rebecca's shoulder.

"I'll stay here; I'll only slow you down."

Nodding in agreement, as he opened the door and exited, leaving the three alone. Chris sighed, his heart was beating as he ran down the hall, looking left and right, hoping to Hell he wouldn't run into any zombies. His arms pumping, his internal clock counting down, he didn't want to lose one of his friends. He didn't know if the others were still alive. But he sure hoped that Jill and Joseph and the others were still alive.

Reaching for a door knob, when something grabbed him from behind. Smashing his elbow into the decaying face of a zombie, his elbow, and his elbow crushed its nose, watery blood squirting out, as the zombie fell backward. Opening the door and slammed it shut. Stopping to catch his breath, when he remembered what he was supposed to do. Breaking into a run again…

Jill sighed as she checked her ammo once again. Running low…AGAIN, if worst came to worst, she could club her enemies to death, and get bit in the process. Opening a door and came in to a room with a high ceiling and marble floors. And there hanging on the wall, like a blessing was a twelve gauge shotgun. Smiling she entered the room and headed for the shotgun. Reaching up and plucking the shotgun from its perch. The hooks that held the shotgun rose up to the ceiling and stayed there.

Click, click, click, click.

Jill looked up as white powder fell on to her shoulders and head. The ceiling! The ceiling was slowly coming down. Gasping, Jill turned around and found that the door was closed. Running towards it, and slamming her shoulder into it. But it would not budge. Her heart pounding as she slammed her shoulder into it again. But that did nothing but hurt her shoulder.

"Wesker! Joseph! Anybody! Help!" She screamed, the ceiling merely inches from squishing her.

"Jill! Is that you!" A gruff said, from the other side of the door. And Jill almost smiled.

_Barry, thank God!_ She thought as she began to crouch as the ceiling drew closer to the ground and close to squishing her.

"I can't get the door open!" She screamed. Suddenly there was a gunshot and the door swung open as the ceiling got closer leaving her pressed against the floor.

Reaching for her hand, he grabbed her and pulled her to safety.

"Whew, that was close; you were almost a Jill sandwich." Barry joked as Jill rested against his shoulder, his small smile dropping, as he looked around hoping to see Joseph.

"So….where's Joseph?" He asked.

"Joseph sent the kids to go search the area." Jill panted, as she stood up and turned to look at him. She noticed he seemed a little withdrawn, like he was hiding something from her.

"Barry are you alright? She asked, placing a hand on his shoulder. But Barry was off in his own little world.

Flashback

"_So, basically you're telling me that Umbrella is responsible for all the bullshit that's going on and you want ME to help you with these puzzles. So that YOU can destroy evidence!" Barry roared, his eyes wild and angry, his fists clenched. Wesker smirked as his sunglasses slipped down his nose, revealing piercing blue eyes._

"_Looks like you get it Barry" He said as Barry remained still and tense. _

"_Because there's nothing that you can do that'll change my mind!" Barry roared._

_Chuckling Wesker took a step towards him._

"_Well, I wouldn't say that…you see I have some men from White Umbrella watching your family. Your wife, you daughters…Barry if you don't do this I'll give them the okay to kill your family. You wouldn't want that…would you? To lose the only thing you love?" Wesker asked. Seeing the shocked look on the big mans face._

"_So what do you say? Cooperate with me? Or lose your family?" Barry hung his head, his teeth clenched, then looked up and nodded his head, as Wesker smirked.._

End Flashback

"BARRY!" Barry jumped as Jill brought him back to reality. Looking down at her, he blushed. When they heard a scream…

**Well here is chapter fourteen hope you like it, my back hurts now too well R/r**


	15. Chapter 15

Disclaimer-I only own the plot, Citrine, Cody, Candice, Samantha, Rosanna, Mariah and Priscilla everything else belongs to Capcom.

Citrine screamed as she was knocked down the stairs, Candice following. Landing hard on her back, the blonde haired girl groaned and rubbed the back of her head.

"You okay?" Candice asked, cradling her hurt arm to her chest, rips were in her shirt. As they heard the triumphant caws of crows in the room they were in when they were attacked.

Both girls had gotten away with only ripped clothes and bruises from falling down the stairs.

"Yeah I'm fine how about you?" Citrine asked, helping her up.

"Fine just didn't expect to be attacked by crows you know and that zombie." Citrine mumbled as Jill and Barry arrived.

"Are…are you too okay?" Jill asked, placing a hand on Citrine's cheek.

Wincing as she felt a stinging sensation in it. Pulling her hand away, Jill looked at the blood staining her finger tips. Wiping at the blood, Citrine smiled.

"Guess one of those birds got me. Almost got my eye." She said as Jill looked up the stairs. But before anybody could say anything, the older woman entered the room they were just in. Seeing the exact same crows that attacked them earlier.

While back where Barry and the girls were. Candice lost her balance as something grabbed a hold of her ankles. Pulling her toward the shadows. A rotting face appearing, its teeth moving towards her ankle, panicking Candice kicked at it, her shoe connecting with its forehead.

A flap of skin flopping over its right eye, dark blood pouring down its face. Kicking it again, she managed to knock its head away from her foot, but still it wouldn't let go. Then Barry stepped in, putting a cleaning hole in its head before helping her up.

"You okay?" He asked.

"Yeah it didn't bite me." Candice panted as she checked her leg. Jill returned a cut behind her ear and on her nose and under her right eye. Wiping the blood off her cheek. She looked at the group.

"We should separate again. Barry you head up stairs and I'll head through the door at the back there. And you girls…continue to search for your friends, or clues. Okay?" Nodding the girls headed one way and the S.T.A.R.S members another.

While Rosanna was scared out of her mind, Wesker had set this whole thing up to kill off the S.T.A.R.S members and them too. She never been more scared in her whole life, and that thumping noise…it was driving her crazy, where was it coming from? Looking around the room for the source. It sounded like giant fingers tapping against the wall. Moving about the room, she saw a bar, a few dusty bottles of some unknown liquor on it.

And behind it a shelf with more dusty bottles. She was tempted but what would Barry say when he did find her and she was hammered? Plus she wasn't even legal. If she remembered correctly here it was twenty one and in Canada 18. Mariah was from there wasn't she? Shaking her head, she listened, the thumping noise had stopped. Looking to the back of the room, she saw a book case filled with dusty old books.

_Well at least I can read till somebody finds me. _She thought. Taking a step forward.

_Thump-thump!_

That noise! It was back! Placing a hand on her chest, she looked around. Nothing. Taking another step, she felt her foot land on something sticky. Looking down she groaned in disgust, spider webs! She had stepped in spider webs. Big thick, sticky gobs of white matter were all over the floor. She had been walking in them all this time and she didn't know!

"Well isn't this just fucking peachy." She grumbled, bending down to scrape the stuff off. When she heard a hissing sound.

Looking up she screamed…

Barry had heard the scream and had come running. Barging into the room that Rosanna was in recently, he looked around quickly, his gun drawn. No sign of the girl, shaking his head he put his hands down. How could he be so careless? He should've made sure she was safe before being threatened by Wesker. If he was responsible for this, he would wipe that smirk off the captains' smug face.

She was just a kid! Just a kid and she got involved in this! Clenching his fist he growled. _Rosanna, where ever you are I'll find you and I'll bring you back to your parents. _He thought.

_Drip, drip, drip._

Barry cringed as something warm dripped on to his face. Reaching up he touched it with his fingers and looked at it.

"Blood?" He whispered looking at the bright red blood on his fingers before wiping it off on his pants.

Suddenly a few more drops of blood landed on the floor, then a few more and a few more. As a puddle of blood began to grow near his feet.

"What the fuck is going on?" He whispered and looked up, and sure as Hell wish he hadn't as Rosanna's body dropped to the ground with a wet thud.

Followed by a crash as a spider, big as a fucking cow or at least a bid dog. Backing up until he hit the bar, Barry raised his weapon and fired. The bullets hitting it in its hairy back side. White rivets of blood dribbled out, but the mutant spider didn't even feel them as it advanced. Firing again, Barry struck it in one of its eyes. Causing it to rear up, that strange white blood spurting everywhere.

A few drops of it landing on his shoulders. As he took aim at its exposed belly and pulled the trigger. Once, twice, three times. The spider hissed as it fell on to its back, its hairy legs flailing in the air. Before remaining still, its white blood pooling around it as Barry went over to Rosanna's body. She had been drained of all her bodily fluids, she was dead, and he was too late.

It was his fault; he should've protected her like her promised. Closing his eyes he turned away, he would grieve for her when he and the others were out of here. And once they did he would go home to his family. Kiss his wife and hug his daughters for dear life. Opening his eyes he turned to the door and opened it. He would make them all pay…

Cody sighed for the second time as he carried Samantha up the stairs; Priscilla was holding his bag as he followed closely behind. His gun in his hands as they walked down the darkened hall. There was a cold draft coming from some where and Priscilla felt a sense of dread about the place. All the wide Samantha was getting sicker and sicker. She was awake now and from time to time she would cough and mumble something unintelligent able. Her face was flushed and sweating.

Her eyes were rolling back into her head as she let out a moan as Cody set her down and examined the locked door and cursed.

"Can't get in this way, need a sword key." He growled, turning to face them.

"A sword key?" Priscilla questioned.

"Yeah, see?" He said, pointing at the sword symbol under the door knob.

"So we have to fid it…right?" She asked, as Cody nodded and picked Samantha up, but recoiled as she threw up.

Cringing in disgust, he reached out to pick her, knowing it might be only a couple of ours or minutes for her to become a zombie. _But this fast! Jesus Christ, it wasn't this fast in the experiments! _He thought, going down another hallway. _I'll have to tell Wesker or Birkin about this when I get out of here. _Cody shook his head, he didn't bother to correct himself, and there was no if. If was not and option.

"Uhhhhh!"

_Fuck! _Crimson head he had forgotten about the crimson heads! A reincarnated Zombie. A way to prevent Zombies from coming back as those pain in the asses you were suppose to decapitate the head or use a flame thrower on them. But he didn't have the ammo OR a flame thrower to use on it and these things were fast, aggressive and had claws unlike their past selves.

Watching as the crimson head came into view, the three ran by it. Yeah it was fast but not fast enough. But Priscilla wasn't AS fast, as the crimson heads claws grazed her right arm, leaving three bloody cuts on her forearm. Finally getting past it, the three locked themselves in a office of sorts. Priscilla whimpered as she watched blood trickle down her arm and on to her hand. Pulling out a first aid kit, Cody began to patch her up, the wounds weren't really deep but just really painful and needed stitches.

But that would have to wait till they got out of here….

Chris grinned as he held up a vile. _This must be it. _He thought as he pocketed it and ran back to the room where Rebecca was waiting. When something dropped in front of his face, causing him to drop to jump back. It was a spider, the size of a dinner plate. Pulling out his gun he fired, blowing it to oblivion. Running around the corner, he opened the door and slowed down and walked over to Rebecca and handed her the antidote.

Smiling her thanks, Rebecca turned to Richard, taking a hold of his arm, speaking softly as a mother would a child.

"Now Richard, I'm going to give you a shot okay?" Nodding Richard turned to look at Chris, handing him something.

"Take it.." He choked, trying to catch his breath. Chris looked down at it, it was a radio. Surprised he took it and looked to Richard.

"It's a radio, y-y you…" But before he could get the rest out he collapsed.

"Richard!" Chris growled as Rebecca pulled the needle out of his arm.

"He's just sleeping." She stated as she lay Richard down.

"Rebecca I think we should get you and Richard to a safer place, you too Mariah." He said looking to the blue haired teen.

Nodding Mariah stood up with Chris who held Richard and Rebecca who grabbed her stuff. Making sure the coast was clear; Chris stepped out, followed by Mariah and Rebecca. Finding a room with a bed on it. But something was bugging him, what was behind that door where he found Richard and Rebecca. Turning to Mariah, he smiled placing a hand on her shoulder as she gave him a puzzled look.

"You watch over them, I'll be right back." He said and disappeared.

While Mariah looked over her shoulder at Rebecca who was sitting next to Richards bed. The steady fall and rise of his chest, told them that he was still alive. Knowing that she could take care of herself. Slowly she closed the door and quietly followed Chris, she then began to wonder why she was doing this? This was crazy! She was going to get herself killed.

Then Chris entered the room where Richard was found, he entered the unchecked door, she might as well stay in the shadows unless he really needed help. But he was a trained professional, he could probably handle himself. Suddenly there was a hissing sound as Chris stiffened. _What was that? _Mariah thought as she crouched in the shadows. As something dropped from above, it was big, it was long, it was the biggest fucking snake she had ever seen.

It lifted its head and looked at Chris with two yellow eyes. It was covered in ugly green scales as it opened its gigantic mouth, revealing the same two fangs that poisoned Richard.

"Holy Jesus! Look at the size of that sucker!" Chris gasped and leaped out of the way as it lunged for him…

**Well here is chapter 15 of Curiosity Killed The Cat Hope you like it and as to Zombiedog001 yeah it was sad when Forest died, and I'd think I'd do the same if I were chased into a creepy house by undead dogs. That and he's one of my fav dead guys next to Brad, Joseph and the others, I have plenty of fan art on him well not lots but some. Well R/r **


	16. Chapter 16

Disclaimer-I only own Citrine, Mariah, Cody, Candice, Samantha, Priscilla and the plot.

Mariah watched, wide eyed as a giant snaked reared up, its eyes on Chris, who backed away.

"That's the biggest fucking snake I've ever scene!" She whispered. As Chris fired on it, the bullets hitting it between its eyes, doing little or no damage as the snake lunged at him again, and again missing as venom dripped from its fangs.

Chris ran to the other side of the room, the snake watching his every move. Firing on it again, Chris only managed to hit it in its under belly as the snake reared. The snake hissed as its eyes narrowed as it turned its head in Mariah's direction.

"Hey, hey ugly over here I'm over here!" Chris screamed as the snake turned back to him. Its jaws wide as it dove for him. Diving out of the way Chris landed on his side, getting the wind knocked out of him, as the snake crashed head first into the wall.

Getting back up on to his feet, Chris reloaded and fired at it again. This time hitting it in its left eye, oblitering it. Blood dribbling out of the eye socket as it glared at him with his good eye. While in the shadows Mariah so desperately want to help as she pressed against the wall. But how could she? She was unarmed. Unless a weapon of sorts suddenly appeared in front of her, she would let Chris fight.

Chris walked until he was standing behind the snake. Aiming for the back of its head. Firing, the bullet hit its mark, blood dribbling down it back as the snake turned towards him. Firing at it again, he hits its remaining eye. Blood was once again spraying everywhere. Swinging its head left to right, blood splashing onto Chris' vest before finally dying. Wiping the sweat from his head Chris sighed. Undead dogs and zombies he could handle. But giant snakes…no that was it he wanted out.

Suddenly Mariah ran out from her hiding spot and hugged Chris from behind.

"Mariah, what are you doing?" He asked looking over his shoulder at her.

"I followed you" Mariah said. A small smile on her lips. Until-

SMACK! SMACK! SMACK!

Mariah fell back on her butt, her cheeks bright red, as Chris slapped her three times across the face. Touching her stinging cheeks, as Chris looked down at her, angry.

"What are you? Stupid?" He growled, his teeth clenched his eyes wide in anger.

"I want to help!" Mariah protested, standing up.

"How were you going to help me? By punching the snake out or taking my gun and shooting it?" He growled, placing both hands on her shoulders and shaking her, strands of blue hair falling into her scared green eyes.

"Let me go!" She shrieked, pulling away from the older man, wrapping her arm around herself, her head down.

"Get over here!" Chris growled.

"Get away from me! I just wanted to help you!" Mariah shrieked, pulling away from him again. Turning away she ran through the door, followed by Chris. His patience was wearing thin now. This kid was grating on his nerves, reaching out her made a grab for her, but missed her by an inch.

This kid could run when she had to. She suddenly turned a corner, making Chris smash into a grimy wall, cursing as he clutched his shoulder before continuing the chase, watching as Mariah ran around another corner and Chris' heart sped up. What is this kid? Stupid? What if she were to run into trouble, didn't she know that there were zombies lurking around the place.

"AHHH!" Chris stopped in his tracks as he heard Mariah scream. Speeding up, he turned the corner and ran down the stairs, stopping on the third step, as he looked down at Mariah. Who looked at him clutching her left ankle.

"See what happens when you run down the stairs?" He said, his hands on his hips as Mariah looked down at the ground, not saying anything. Sighing he knelt down beside her and lifted her up.

"Let's take you to Rebecca she'll fix you up." He said and walked back up the stairs…

Rebecca sighed as Richard stirred in his sleep. Luckily Chris was around when he was, her being unarmed and all. If she were to lose Richard there, she wouldn't know what she would do. Unknown to the others she has special feelings for Richard, like…like…she didn't know what feelings they were, she was never good with emotions. But she knew she was attracted to Chris with the spiky reddish brown hair, cobalt blue eyes and a nice body to boot.

But Richard, Richard was kind, he was super nice to her when she first came, remembered how shy she was. But Richard had made her feel special….like….oh she didn't know how she felt. Maybe it was love. If she was attracted to Chris then maybe she was in love with Richard?

"Rebecca?" A voice choked out. Looking to the bed, she saw Richard sitting up and looking to her.

"Glad to see you're awake." She said, walking up to the bed. "How are you feeling?" She asked.

"Like shit but not as bad as before." He said, sitting up straight, their faces a few inches apart as Chris burst in, Mariah in his arms…

Joseph sighed, wiping zombie guts off his face. His eyes narrowed and his heart pounding. Checking his shotgun, he cursed, he was running out of ammo which meant he was screwed unless he could find some. He did NOT want to club these monsters to death. Walking up some stairs, seeing two doors, one on the right and one on the left. _Eeny, meeny, miney, mo. _He thought, pointing at the right door.

Opening it he came to a bathroom, a old fashioned four legged bath tub in the middle of it. An unused toilet in the corner and a couple of plants as well. Walking to the bath tub, he saw murky water in it, a foul smell coming from it. _What if something is lurking beneath the water? _He thought. _Oh stop it, there's nothing in the water, so stop overreacting. _He scolded, shaking his head.

Pulling the drain, Joseph watched as the brownish water was drained, revealing a zombie. Joseph backed away as the zombie crawled out of the tub, green algae dribbling out of its mouth as it struggled to stand up. _Don't waste nay bullets; you just have to destroy its skull is all. _He thought. Raising his boot and bringing it down on its decaying skull.

Wincing as he felt its skull cave in, clear jelly squishing out of its ears and eyes, blood spilling out of its mouth, the soft bone giving way, brain squishing under his heel. Pulling his foot away, he suddenly felt sick. Rushing to the toilet and threw up…

Citrine was scared, sure she had a chair leg as a weapon but what good would that do against killer crows. Zombies maybe, she just hoped they didn't find away. Suddenly there were footsteps in front of them and the girls just stopped…

**Well here is chapter 16 sorry for the delay, grade 12 is keeping me busy. And just for the record for you Rebecca and Richard fans…I will not be having Richard living through this, I just kept him alive to kill him off again by getting eaten by a shark. **

**The only people who are supposed to die that I'm going to let live are Brad and Joseph. For the sequel and stuff so R/r and sorry for any disappointment.**


	17. Chapter 17

Disclaimer-I only own Citrine, Cody, Candice, Samantha, Mariah and Priscilla.

Candice held Citrine back as the footsteps continued, her eyes narrowed. When Wesker came into view, a smoke in one hand and a gun in the other. Turning to them, and as expected no sign of any human emotion what so ever. Candice had the urge to roll her eyes at her uncles stoic personality.

"Candice….and uh…Citrine right?" He asked, looking to Citrine.

Nodding Citrine looked away, her heart pounding, not because he was her crush, no something about him was giving her the creeps. _What's with me? Why do I suddenly feel this way? _She thought.

"Hey you okay?" Wesker asked, waving a hand in front of her face. Blinking she pushed her glasses back up on to her face. Finding Candice gone.

"Hey where's Candice?" She asked, looking around for her Goth friend.

"She went a head like I told her to, while I want to talk to you." Wesker said indicated, leading her down a darkened hall way. It was cold, making Goosebumps form on her exposed skin.

"Um, Wesker why are we here?" She asked. Suddenly a hand clasped over her mouth, a gun held to her head. Feeling warm breath on her left ear.

"Don't struggle, don't kick, and don't bite." Wesker whispered. Citrine's eyes were wide as she let Wesker lead her outside. Her bare arms being scratched by branches as her heart sped.

Wesker was going to feed her to those dogs, she was sure of it, when he drug her to another mansion. This one was as creepy, as the first one. _I have to get away, I don't know what's in there but I'm sure it's not good news. _She thought. Suddenly she grasped at Wesker's belt, gripping a combat knife. She was about to stab him, when he grabbed her wrist. Forcing her to stare at him. Wagging his finger in front of her, slowly shaking his head. Panicking Citrine kicked him between the legs, bringing him to his knees. _RUN! _She thought and did so.

"You bitch!" Wesker screamed as he stood up. Citrine panted as she ran toward the Spencer mansion. Hearing Wesker running after her. Sweat pouring down her face, she was so close to the door, when Wesker grabbed her from behind.

Spinning around, she kicked him in the face, knocking his sunglasses off of his face. Growling Wesker slashed out at her, slicing open her shirt, before Citrine managed to escape as Wesker bent down to get his sunglasses. She smiled as she saw the front door and smashed into it. Finding herself once again in the main hall, before running up the stairs, Wesker soon following…

Candice couldn't believe this; she couldn't believe that Wesker and Citrine had left her alone.

"Wesker! Citrine!" She called, going back to where they had met Wesker. No one, they were both gone. "Come on guys this isn't funny." She said, as she looked around, they were nowhere in sight, meaning she was alone…

Priscilla sighed as she looked down at her injured arm. Blood had soaked through the bandage and was now soaking through her ripped shirt. But she wouldn't bother Cody now. She was just glad he managed to patch it up. But she couldn't help feel like there was something bothering him. He seemed distracted…speeding up she now walked beside Cody. Samantha had fallen asleep again, her skin looked like it was drying up and turning grey.

"Think she'll make it?" She asked. Slowly Cody shook his head as he looked down at Samantha, something shining in his eyes.

"Ugghhh!" Priscilla suddenly looked forward as a zombie crept towards them, dragging itself with its hands, its legs detached from its body.

Looking towards Cody, Priscilla decided to give him a break as she walked over to it. Raising her foot and stomped on the zombies head. Blood splashing on to her shoe, grimacing at the feel of brains squishing and blood spraying everywhere. Its hands spasming before laying still. Turning back to Cody, she nodded before turning around the corner and coming face to face with another zombie.

Struggling to get away as it tried to bite her. As Cody dropped Samantha and dropped to his knees, holding his head. A sharp pain coursing through it. _No, not now_ he thought as he felt his pupils dilating and his canines grow as well as his nails, before closing his eyes.

"Cody, snap out of it!" Priscilla yelled, slapping him across the face, bringing him back to reality. His lip quivered as he looked to the second zombie, finding it dead next to the first. Sighing he felt himself go back to normal. Standing up he picked Samantha up again, seeing that her breathing had quickened.

_Not good _he thought. _It'll only be a few minutes before she becomes a zombie._ "Are you okay?" Priscilla asked, placing a hand on her shoulder.

Nodding he walked past her and over the zombie corpses. Walking past a window, stopping briefly to look out it and suddenly he began to run. Priscilla watched him with questioning eyes, until- CRASH!

She stumbled back as a dog, no two, three dogs crashed through the window. Landing on her butt, she watched with wide eyes as the first dog turned its head in her direction. Its left eye was hanging out of its head. Its razor sharp teeth bared, bones jutting out of its right hind leg, giving it a limp. While the second one had no ears and was missing its front left leg. Its ribcage was showing as was half of its skull. The third one had no nose and no stomach, its innards dragging behind it. Suddenly the first one leapt on her when-

BAM! BAM! BAM!

Diseased blood splattered on the walls as the first dog yelled and flew off of her, falling on to its side, blood surrounding it as two more bullets entered the skulls of the other two. Watching as they twitched before looking over his shoulder. Pricilla saw Joseph standing there. His eyes narrowed before putting his shotgun down.

"You guys alright?" He asked walking up to them.

"I'm good how about you Cody?" Priscilla asked,

"I'm fine but it's Samantha I'm worried about." Cody said looking down at Samantha, by now skin was peeling off her face, her eye lids looked bruised.

"She doesn't look so good." Joseph muttered walking up to Cody, his eyes on the suffering girl. When someone burst through the door down the hall that they were heading, seeing Barry looking around.

"Barry!" Joseph said, walking up to the larger man.

"Glad to see you're alive Joseph." Barry said, placing a hand on his shoulder. And it was then Joseph saw blood and tears in his clothing. Knowing the older must've gone through hell to get here.

"Have you seen any sign of Chris or Jill?" Joseph asked.

"Yeah, saved Jill from being squished by a wall and I don't know where Chris is, maybe he's dead." Barry said.

"I would say I doubt that, but in a situation like this one never knows." Joseph said, shrugging his shoulders as the three kids joined them.

"You're friends of Rosanna aren't you?" Barry asked.

"Yeah…" Cody said. Somehow the two of them knew it was bad news, just by the look on the bearded mans face.

"I'm sorry, but Rosanna…she…she got killed." Barry said solemnly. There was a silence as this sunk in, and slowly the tears came from Priscilla's eyes, but after a while she wiped them away, she would have time to mourn later. Right now they needed to find away out of here…

Jill sighed she was out of ideas, she checked all the rooms, searching for clues, finding some ammo but that was all. Suddenly a thought came to mind, what about back in that room with the crows, wasn't there some painting with switches underneath them. Maybe…she suddenly searched in her pocket, finding the minidisk reader Trent had given her. Turning it on, she began to search, finding floor maps and names, clues for the puzzles. Wolf of the west, Eagle of the east that sorta thing.

Something about a tiger with mismatched eyes and four plates. There it was cradle to the grave. Apparently she needed to put them in order. _Duh, I could've figured that out on my own. _She thought, rolling her eyes. Turning around she headed back to the room with the crows. Opening the door, seeing the crows back on their perch, staring at her with those beady eyes of theirs. _Just ignore them _she thought and turned to the paintings. The first was a baby, the nest a toddler, a young man, a old man with exhausted features and the last was a painting with angels and sunlight shining through the clouds.

Suddenly there was a click as something unlocked, a part of the wall slid up as it revealed a bronze crest engraved with a star on it, it was about the size of a tea cup. Then she remembered, the locked door, with four indentations on the wall. Maybe with was one of the plates for it. Smiling she slid it into her pouch and walked in the direction of that locked door…

_One step closer. _She thought.

**Well here is chapter seventeen of Curiosity killed the cat. R/r**


	18. Chapter 18

Disclaimer-I only own Citrine, Candice, Priscilla, Cody, Mariah and Samantha. Resident evil belongs to capcom and Trent belongs to S.D Perry.

Candice sighed as she looked at her weapon of choice her base ball bat, she couldn't find anything else and this did take down a couple of zombies when she came across them. Now the bat was coated with blood as she dropped it to the ground. Now she was defenseless once again. Where was a gun when she needed it? Not to mention that she was alone. She didn't dare look out any of the windows, just in case something saw her.

"Citrine this isn't the time to be joking around!" She called no answer, maybe some monster had ambushed them and they were dead some where. _Think positive_ she told herself as she opened a door; two zombies were lurking behind it.

_They're slow I can out run them_ she thought as she bolted past them. When a third one lunged from the shadows and grabbed a hold of the back of her shirt. Screaming she tried to get away from the rotting figure. But the zombie held fast and was pulling her towards its mouth. Screaming again, she kicked at it, feeling its breath on her cheek, she kicked it again, harder this time. When there was a gunshot, and a small clean hole formed in its forehead.

Looking up she saw a man in a green uniform, with Mariah by his side, limping a little, followed by a girl around her age maybe older, with her hair cut pixie style wearing a green uniform with a white vest over top. Then there was a man wearing an orangish shirt and cameo pants with blond-ish hair, cut army style and shaved at the sides.

"Candice!" Mariah said run/limping towards her and hugging her.

"Mariah I'm glad you're alive." Candice said, wrapping one arm around the older woman's shoulders. Looking at her saviors, she spoke:

"So are you going to introduce me? Or am I going to have to guess?" She asked, as Mariah turned to Chris and the others.

"This is Chris from the S.T.A.R.S Alpha team and this is Rebecca and Richard from S.T.A.R.S Bravo team." Mariah said, indication two the two. The three waved at Candice as she waved back, then she wondered if they were ever going to get out of this hell hole…

Back at the RPD

Brad's entire body shook as he stood before chief Irons. The fat pig himself looked like he just shit in his pants as he cornered Brad in the main hall.

"You mean to tell me that you left your team out in the middle of the fucking forest!" He roared as the secretary and a few fellow officers stooped and watched what was going on. Marvin, Rita and Kevin watched in shock and well in Kevin's case amusement, as the chief yelled at Chicken Heart. While Rita and Marvin looked disgusted at the thought that Brad could do such a thing.

"Chief I-"

"I don't want hear anymore bullshit about any undead dogs or anything you hear!" Irons cut him off, poking his pudgy finger into Brad's chest.

That was the last straw; Brad was tired of this bullshit.

"Listen you FAT piece of shit!" Brad snarled, surprising the chief and all the onlookers, his face beet red and not from embarrassment either.

"I don't give a fuck weather you believe me or not I'm telling you the truth! And what the fuck are you all staring at? Get back to work!" He yelled, looking around the room at the on lookers.

By now Chief Irons was backing away from him, his beady eyes wide in surprise.

"I maybe be a coward but I know what I saw." Brad snarled, his teeth clenched and his face red in fury. Chief Iron didn't want to hear what else Brad had to say.

"Now do I have your permission to go and retrieve them? Or am I forced to watch you shit your pants purposely?" Brad asked. Nodding the chief then retreated to his office, a Brad headed back up to the heliport…

Back at the Spencer mansion

Citrine whimpered as she held her shirt closed. She couldn't believe Wesker would do that, couldn't believe he would try to kill her. _Maybe that wasn't the real_ _Wesker_, _maybe it was a clone, NO, NO, NO that was too farfetched to be true. _She thought as she shook her head and dropped to her knees, she had hidden herself in the corner, her knees up to her chest. Hopefully Wesker wouldn't find her here. Suddenly there were footsteps and she held her breath, hoping, praying they wouldn't find her.

And then there were voices, familiar, warm voices. _That's Priscilla and Cody!_ She thought. Standing up and running out into the hall. Embracing Cody as soon as she saw him, not knowing that her shirt had flew open. Giving Cody a nice view of her plain black bra. Wrapping her arms around his neck, not noticing that he and Joseph were blushing, while Barry looked away, having more respect for the poor girl. Pulling away Citrine looked down at Samantha; the poor girl was getting worst by the second.

_Will she become a zombie?_ She thought, reaching out to brush back her hair, when Cody pulled her out of her reach.

"Um, Citrine what happened to you shirt…it's ripped." Priscilla said as Citrine looked down and immediately held it closed, blushing.

"I was attacked down worry." Citrine said, sighing Cody nodded before looking down at Samantha as she whispered.

"She's turning into a zombie." He muttered, getting everybody's attention.

"How do you know that?" Joseph asked. Suddenly Cody became nervous and handed Samantha to Barry before taking off…

**Well here is chapter 18, hope you like it.**


	19. Chapter 19

Disclaimer-I only own Citrine, Candice, Mariah, Cody, Samantha and Priscilla. I do NOT own Resident evil it belongs to capcom.

Wesker waited for Cody to come to him as he looked down at the metal box at his feet. This is what Cody wanted; this is how he was going to control Cody, by giving him what he wanted. Cody wasn't human, thought to the untrained eye one couldn't tell. Why? Because of what was in that metal box that kept him from losing it and turning into the monster. That was the last thing Wesker needed, him going on a blood thirsty rampage and killing everybody before he got to show off the Tyrant.

Smirking Wesker leant against the wall, pushing his sunglasses back up on to his face. He couldn't wait till this was all over, that S.T.A.R.S would be head and the evidence would be destroyed and he would be a rich man. He would be leaving it all behind, Umbrella, S.T.A.R.S. Perfect time for an early retirement. Suddenly Cody stood in front of him, sweat pouring down his face.

"Took you long enough." Wesker muttered as Cody glared at him.

His eyes were no longer those of a human. They were still blue but with cat-like pupils and tinted with silver.

"Sorry I was having trouble controlling myself." Cody said, panting.

"I can see that and I believe this is what you seek." Wesker said, indicating to the box at his feet.

"How many is in there?" Cody asked, looking back at him.

"Twelve." Wesker answered, "But before I give it to you, you have to do something for me." He said, picking the box up.

"What?" Cody asked.

"Make sure those brat friends don't stick their noses where they don't belong, oh and get rid of that infected girl would you? Just looking at her make me wanna puke." Wesker said, crossing his arms over his chest, that smug smile on his lips.

Cody nodded and then reached for the box and opened it. Pulling out a small bottle filled with thick black liquid. Twisting the cap off, he drank the contents of it as Wesker grimaced in disgust as he watched him. Some of it trickling down his chin as his eyes went back to normal. Wiping his chin, Cody tossed the bottle over his shoulder.

Hearing it shatter into a thousand little pieces. Turning away Wesker spoke:

"I hope you'll hold up your end of the deal. I like you too much kid so don't disappoint me like the last time!" And with that he was gone, as Cody's eyes widened as he remembered the last time he disappointed Wesker.

Flashback

_There were screams, screams of pain, of horror as blood splattered the walls. Those freaky frog things were every where and he was low on ammo as one leapt over his head and on to his mother. Tearing out her insides, pulling off her limbs as another went for that dumb slut of a cousin of his, turning her face into mulch. Another for his uncle, crushing his lungs as it landed on him, Blood spraying out of his mouth, his eyes wide._

_Then a sharp pain in his head as he dropped to his knees. Then everything went blurry then red, he had sliced through the hunters as if they were made of paper, blood coating his nine inch claws. While his remaining family members watched in horrified awe. When the threat of the hunters was gone he turned to his family. His silver tinted eyes narrowed as he took a step towards them. His father stepped in front of the others. But not even his father's six foot frame and heavy build intimidated him._

_Now he was at least seven feet tall, covered in black scales with a tail. He was not seen as part of the family in the past, no he was the son of the slut, the no-good failure. But now it was them trembling in fear as he brought his claws down on his father. Slicing through him like a hot knife through butter, then the rest of his family followed soon after._

End Flashback

The last thing he remembered was waking up in Umbrella HQ, William Birkin and Wesker were standing over him. It had been the hunter attack that had brought on his transformation. Shaking his head, Cody put the box in his back pack, no need to remember the past; he was still himself for the time being. But then he stopped in his tracks as he thought about Citrine. His cute, smart, kind hearted friend, with her glasses and blonde hair and obsession with chocolate.

_What about her? _

Flashback

"_Hey kid are you alright?" She asked as she leant down towards him as blood dribbled down from his nose. His left eye bruised and swollen shut courtesy of his dad._

"_Yeah, I am." He said, wiping the blood from his face as he stood up._

"_Liar!" She said, putting a hand on her hip, an eyebrow raised as Cody walked past her, his eyes settled on her backside. Even though he stayed away from after what his father said about his mother, and he wondered why his mother stayed with him._

"_You know you should really talk to some one about what's going on in your life." Citrine hollered and Cody stopped and looked over his shoulder at her._

"_What makes you thing that?" Cody asked, turning fully towards her, his eyes narrowed and shining dangerously._

"_I just know these things." Citrine said and turned away. Cody was speechless as she disappeared into a group of kids leaving him alone…_

"_No, no, no!" Citrine said, shaking her head as Cody looked down at his math. He had gotten questions one to six wrong…AGAIN. To say the least math was not his best subject, it was hard and confusing and a pain in the ass. So Citrine offered to help. And to say the least was getting good marks._

_So his parents left him alone. He was only doing this to get closer to her for some reason, he didn't really care about his marks, and he only cared for being with Citrine…_

End Flashbacks

Cody pushed himself off the wall, gun in hand…

Barry sighed as he shifted Samantha in his arms; the girl was cold and clammy. When she reached her hand up, her fingers grazing against his cheek, startling him. Looking down he saw that she became a zombie!

"Shit!" He cursed, dropping the decaying girl. Pulling out his gun and taking aim. Samantha moaned as a streamer of drool dribbled out of her mouth, reaching up with a decaying hand as they others backed away.

BAM!

Blood splattered on the ground behind her as Priscilla dropped to her knees, tears streaming down her cheek. Citrine placed a hand on her friends shoulder, as she fought off her own tears. While Joseph turned to Barry and nodded as Barry took a deep breath. Another child gone because of this, because of Umbrella.

Suddenly a door opened and Jill walked into the hall, seeing the group standing over her body and didn't need to know what went on…

**Well here is chapter nineteen of Curiosity killed the cat, sorry for the delay, oh and I am also working on another RE fic called Raven, it has my character and Zombie dog's character into so check it out! Oh and check out ZD's fic too they're awesome.**


	20. Chapter 20

Disclaimer- You already know it.

Chris sighed as he looked down at the crest he had picked up after he fought the giant snake. A copper crest, with a moon engraved on it. Maybe it belonged to a puzzle some where. Turning to the other, he looked from one to the other then spoke:

"This maybe an puzzle piece." He said as Richard took it from his hands, examining it as Candice looked over his shoulder.

"Hey!" She said, snatching it from Richard, her eyes wide. "I know where this is supposed to go! These…I don't know." She said, pulling out two different colored marbles.

"Show us." Chris said, nodding Candice turned and lead the others to the wall with the four indentations. Seeing a star crest already in it. Placing the moon crest next to it, a nice fit.

Nodding Candice turned to the others.

"Two down, two to go." Chris muttered, as he took two marbles, his eyes narrowed.

"I think I know where theses go." He said.

"Well then lead the way." Rebecca said.

Nodding Chris lead the group away…

Jill had left the group after they had told her what happened. She had told them about the crests near the locked door, telling them that it may lead outside. The others said that they would keep a look out for the other crests. Checking her ammo, she sighed, she had found more ammo on her journey, but didn't run into any monsters, while the shotgun was empty. She had found a key with a helmet engraved on it, finding the door that matched it. Opening the door, she saw in the back of the room, a case and in that case was the sun crest.

She started it but stopped as she eyed the suits of armor and the button on the floor, her foot hovering over it. Moving her foot away from it, she continued toward the case. Smiling she took the butt of her gun to the glass. Watching it spider away from the impact. Hitting it again, the glass broke away as Jill reached in and grabbed the crest.

"Booyah!" She sighed and put it in her pouch…

Nothing…they had found the statue of the tiger and put they eyes in and found…absolutely nothing! Either someone had beaten to it, or it was a waste of time. But then WHY did it bother him so? Maybe it was a trap, maybe as soon as they walk out of the room they would be ambushed. Readying his gun, Chris opened the door. Nothing, it was safe, beckoning the others to follow him…

Barry couldn't believe it…all four crests were there! From the star crest to the wind crest. Suddenly there was a hand on his shoulder, making him jump. Turning around, he saw Wesker standing there, that smirk on his face as he went to the door and opened it.

"So…now that you got what you want, you'll call off your people right." Barry said.

Wesker shook his head as he looked to Barry. "Sorry but I need you for a little while longer." He said.

Barry's eyes widened. "What do you mean longer? I got the crests for you didn't I? What else is there? You can get to the labs now!" Barry protested.

"Yes but now…I still need your help, me being stupid forgot about the keys to unlock the lab, I don't know where they are all I know is that they could be any where, maybe that other mansion." Wesker said, shrugging his shoulders.

As Barry gritted his teeth, when this was all over, Wesker was going to suffer, he was going to wipe that smirk off his face, make him bleed, make him beg for mercy.

"Fine!" Barry hissed his face red.

Wesker nodded and disappeared out the door, stopped and stood there.

Click, click, click!

The sound of dogs claws clicking across the ground and Wesker raised his gun and fired, the bullets penetrating the two diseased canines heads. The dogs curled up and lay still.

"I'll be waiting!" Wesker called and disappeared into the darkness. Growling Barry clenched his fists before walking outside. His gun trained on anything that moved. When he came to another mansion, this one somewhat like the Spencer mansion only small and more dismal looking.

Slowing make his way to the front, he opened the door. Despite what it looked like outside. It didn't look anything like the mansion on the inside. It was dark and cold. The floor boards creaked underfoot. Turning on his flashlight Barry looked around. And nearly threw up, on the table were face, severed human faces and teeth. Barry placed a hand on his mouth, his eyes wide…

Rattle, rattle, rattle, rattle!

Barry stood in his tracks and turned around. A creature appeared, hunched over, arms shackled, chains dragging on the ground behind it. Letting out a shriek, the creature raised its arms and came at him. Swinging it arms at him. Ducking under them, Barry ran for the door. Running through it and outside.

"Jesus!" He panted, his hands on his knees, sweat pouring down his face. That monster what ever it was, was not like any of the others, this monster was different…

Forest was dead as Joseph knelt in front of him. Whatever killed him showed him on mercy. He had two inch cuts all over his body. Half his vest was torn off, revealing part of his upper torso. His eyes were gone and so was most of the skin on his face. His eyes were nothing more than hollow eye sockets.

"Wha…what do you think did this to him?" Priscilla asked, as she clung to Citrine.

"I don't know." Joseph said, shrugging his shoulders, his bandanna now soaked with sweat as he stood up, Forest's grenade launcher beside him. Picking up the heavy weapon, he checked out it was on ammo, six rounds left. Turning to the girls, he smiled.

"Well, you think we should continue our search?" He asked. But suddenly their eyes widened.

"What? What!" Joseph asked shrugging his shoulders.

Suddenly there was a cold, clammy hand on his shoulder. Turning around he saw Forest, back from the dead, drool dribbling out of the corner of his mouth. As Joseph rose his shot gun and fired.

BAM!

A bullet formed cleanly in Forest's head as he dropped to the ground.

"Rest in piece." He whispered and bowed his head before going inside, Citrine following close behind. But Priscilla stayed behind, when some one grabbed her from behind and dragged her over to the railing.

"No, no, no!" She screamed as she looked down, her eyes wide. She was going to die! She was going to fall to her death! Then whoever grabbed her let go and she screamed.

**Sorry for the delay I had my birthday on the 22 second and I was sort of distracted by that, I got a pet Gecko with my B-day money and a computer game. So yeah, then I decided that I tortured you guys enough that I should get my ass in gear. And just for those who do not know I'm now 19. So R/r**


	21. Chapter 21

Disclaimer-I only own Candice, Mariah, Citrine and Cody. Everything else belongs to Capcom. So R/r

"Ahhhhhhh!" Joseph and Citrine looked up as they heard Priscilla scream. It sounded like it came from the balcony. Looking at each other, the two of them ran back outside, for all they knew was that she was being attacked. _Maybe by crows, _Citrine thought as she ran ahead of Joseph and out to the balcony, almost slipping in Forest blood as she did so.

Regaining her balance, she looked around. No sign of Priscilla.

"Priscilla!" She called, as Joseph caught up with her. Placing a hand on the blonde girls shoulder. He spun her around, forcing her to look at him as he placed a hand under her chin. His eyes narrowed.

Don't ever run ahead of me again, understand?"

"But-"

"But nothing! If you want to live you won't do that again!" He growled letting her go.

Nodding Citrine looked away, walking up to the railing and looked down, and screamed. Joseph was at her side in seconds and saw what horrified her so much. Priscilla lay face up on the ground below. Blood trickling out of her mouth as she looked up at the night sky.

"S…s…somebody…somebody must've shoved her off…" Citrine whispered, clutching to Joseph's arm. _Possible but where would said human hide? Maybe it wasn't a human? _She thought.

"Citrine there's nothing we can do for her now." Joseph said, placing a hand on her trembling shoulder. Nodding Citrine walked away from the railing as Joseph stopped near the door, looking up at the stars. Wishing this would be over soon. No, he wished that'd he'd wake up, wish this was just a nightmare.

He wanted to wake up in his bed in his apartment, to wake up and go to work where everybody was alive and happy. But no…no this was a nightmare that no one was going to wake up from, but he knew they could at least try to live it. _Nothing will ever be the same. _He thought, closing his eyes he took a deep breath. Looking down at Forest's body. _Rest in piece _he thought and walked back inside.

Citrine waited for Joseph to come back. When Cody tapped her on the shoulder, scaring her.

"Cody!" she gasped, wrapping her arms around his neck as her shirt opened again.

"Um," Cody said uncomfortably as he handed her a plain white shirt.

"This is for you...it's clean." He said as Citrine took it and took off her ruined shirt and put on the new shirt. It was a little big but she wasn't whining. At least nobody would be staring at her bra.

"Can I talk to you alone? Please?" He asked, taking a hold of her wrist as Joseph walked back in.

"Uh, sure." She said unsure. Letting Cody lead her into another room.

"What's going on Cody?" She asked. Cody was silent as he looked out the window. His back pack on the ground. Suddenly he let out an enraged scream as he picked up his backpack and tossed it toward the wall next to her head.

Citrine winced as she heard something shatter. Looking down at the back pack, she saw black liquid seeping out from the bottom of it.

"You broke something in your bag." Citrine said as Cody looked to the table, to a metal box. "I know…it's what happens when I take it out of its box and get frustrated." Cody said lightly.

Citrine looked at him with an eyebrow raised. Cody looked at her, his eyes turning dull and distant, like someone who just lost their best friend.

"You're frustrated? Why? Run into a puzzle?" Citrine asked. Cody shook his head, his eyes closed, running a hand through his spiky red hair. "Citrine…Rosanna, Samantha, Priscilla are dead…and I'll probably join them if worst came to worst…" Cody said, his hands on wither side of her.

"What do you mean?" She asked.

"Citrine…Umbrella is responsible for what's going on her, the zombies, those dogs, me….Tyrant….and Wesker is in on it!" Cody said as he reached in belt and pullet out his gun, the Magnum and a couple of rounds. Handing it to her, he smiled.

Pocketing the rounds as she looked to Cody. Gasping as she took a step back, looking into his eyes. They were like a cats, narrow slitted pupils, his eyes were tinted with silver, fangs protruded out of his mouth, and his finger nails were growing about nine inches. His body was growing, his skin turning black and becoming scales. Citrine was now cowering in the corner, her eyes wide and her bottom lip quivering. Cody now was at least seven feet tall. His eyes stood vividly against his scales.

"You should take my gun and kill me." Cody said his voice a little deeper as he lumbered toward her. "Or I'll rip you to shreds." Citrine's heart fluttered as she took aim with the gun and fired. Hitting him in the chest. Bit it didn't do much damage as she saw the bullet stuck in his chest. Cody growled, his eyes narrowed, his teeth bared.

Click, click, click, click, click, click!

Citrine looked down at the source of the noise, his claws clicking together as he moved toward her. Raising his clawed hands, he bent at the waist and charged at her, as she ran the other direction. Wincing at the sound of metal being ripped apart. Looking over her shoulder, she saw Cody trying to get his claws out of the wall. Firing again, she got him between his shoulder and his neck, the bullet went in but there was no blood. Cody growled and shook his head and turned in her direction.

Aiming again, she targeted his left eye and fired. Roaring Cody clutched at the gushing wound, blood streaming down his claws. His remaining eye glaring at her. He took a step toward her as she took aim again. Pulling the trigger, tears were streaming down her cheeks and the sound that came was audible, it made her heart stop.

Click!

Citrine looked down at the gun in disbelief and reached into her pocket for more ammo and reloaded. Looking up just in time to see Cody close in one her. His hand wrapping around her left wrist, lifting her up into the air.

"I can't control myself Citrine…I can't control my thirst for blood…" He bared his teeth at her, tilting his head to the side, sniffing her as if he could smell the blood coursing through her veins. When-

BAM!

A gunshot echoed through the room as a bullet went through his stomach, spilling blood everywhere. Dropping to his knees, his body shrinking and turning back to normal. Citrine dropped to the ground, gripping her bruised wrist as her eyes settled on the blood pooling around Cody's trembling body, his eyes fixated one her, as she grasped his outstretched hand in hers, resting his head in her lap.

"C-Citrine…" He choked slowly blinking.

"Shhh, don't say anything I'll find something to stop the bleeding, just save your strength." She said frantically looking for something to stop the bleeding, but Cody held fast.

"No, Citrine…it's too late…I'm a monster…created to kill, but now…I'm tired. And before I can rest easy, I must tell you this, there is a lab under this mansion where Umbrella was working ,where….Tyrant is…you must destroy it…must…get….out." He choked, blood dribbling down his chin and sighed and reached out to touch her cheek.

"I….love….you." He choked and died. Tears welled in her eyes as she tried to take a deep breath to calm herself, as someone put a hand on her shoulder. Looking up at Cody's killer, she saw that it was none other than Chris Redfield. Her sorrow was suddenly over come with rage as her eyes narrowed. Lunging at him, she punched him several times in the chest as she used every swear she could think of.

Without hesitation Chris grabbed a hold of her wrists as Citrine dropped to her knees. Tears streaming down her cheeks even more as she collapsed against Chris. While Chris merely waited for her to come to her senses…

**Well here is chapter 21 to curiosity killed the cat…kinda sad isn't it? Sniffles Well R/r.**


	22. Chapter 22

Disclaimer- I only own Citrine, Mariah and Candice. Capcom own the rest.

Chris watched as Citrine clung to him. When Candice and Mariah arrived, followed by Rebecca and Richard.

"Citrine what's wrong?" Candice asked, taking a hold of her friend, wrapping her arms around her shoulders.

"Candice, Cody is dead; h-he told me he loved me." Citrine sobbed and wiped at her eyes and sniffled. While Mariah was talking with Joseph, who told her what happened to Priscilla. Mariah shook her head sadly; she had lost hope of ever getting out of here alive.

First Rosanna, then Samantha, the Priscilla and Cody. _How many more of us will die? How many will live? _She thought, closing her eyes. Joseph placed a hand on her shoulder, interrupting her thoughts. When Jill came into view, blood was trickling from a cut on her right ear. Blood soaking her neck and collar of her shirt.

Joseph's eyes widened as he rushed to her aid and pulled off his bandanna.

"You okay?" He asked, pressing it to her bleeding ear.

"Fucking crows." Jill only murmured and took a hold of the bandanna.

"Hey you okay?" Chris asked, stepping out of the room, with the others following him.

"Crows." Jill said simply.

"By the way has anybody seen any of the other Bravos?" Chris asked, looking around. Joseph sighed sadly, and ran a hand through his blonde hair.

"I found Forest…"

"Dead?" Jill asked.

Joseph nodded. "Again."

At this both Chris and Jill look at him oddly.

"What do you mean?" Chris asked.

"Well me, Citrine and Priscilla went out on that balcony and he was just sitting there, he…had been pecked to death. And then…he kinda…" Joseph paused, shrugging his shoulders.

"Kinda…" Chris urged, his eyes narrowed slightly.

"Came back to life as a zombie, so I put him down and stole his grenade launcher" Joseph said. Chris closed his eyes while Jill just shook her head. Sure he may have been a total pain in the ass, a jerk and a pervert but he was still their friend and they would miss him.

"The back door with the four crests is open." Jill stated. Nodding the group followed after her.

While in the basement Wesker cursed as he hid in the shadows. He couldn't believe he been so careless, leaving important papers out in the open like that. His eyes narrowed as Enrico Marini picked up said papers. The big mans eyes narrowed in disgust, and Wesker almost panicked, but that wasn't his style.

Suddenly-

SCREEEEEECH!

Wesker smirked at the oh so familiar noise of Hunters. Of all the Umbrella creations Hunters were his fav next to Tyrant and zombie dogs . Pushing his sunglasses back up on to his nose, he watched as a large reptile leapt in front of Enrico. Sure these creations were faster but the Bravo captain was faster as he fired off a shot.

The bullet striking the Hunter in the in the face. It let out an angered howl, shaking its head back and forth. Barely missing its eyes. The Hunter then took a swing at Enrico, only clawing at his inner thigh. It wasn't fatal but it would slow him down a little and probably hurt like a bitch. Enrico growled and fired again. This time the bullet hit its eyes, Wesker's eyes narrowed as the Hunter let out agonized howl before dropping to the ground. Blood pooling around the six foot lizard.

Wesker tore his eyes away from it to see Enrico was gone, without a trace, not even a couple of blood droplets. Stepping out of the shadows, his foot bumping against the Hunters talons. Talons that should've ripped Enrico to shreds. But luckily Enrico dropped the papers he was reading. Picking those up he reloaded his gun and sighed. No doubt Enrico knew that he was the traitor. So that meant he would have to put an end to his life if he didn't want things fucked up for him…

The group looked out the door, Chris turned to look at Citrine, the girl looked calmed down. Placing a hand on her shoulder, he spoke: "Are you sure you're going to be okay? How are you handling that gun?"

Citrine gave him a small smirk and held up Cody's gun. "I'm sure I'll be okay, and I'm handling Cody's gun okay." She said. Chris nodded slowly, before heading out first, and then stopped, kneeling next to something. Jill went to stand beside him. Two of those lay lifeless on the ground.

Chris gingerly touched one of the bodies and grimaced. Wiping his hand off on his pant leg. "They're still warm, meaning they haven't been dead long." He stated. Rebecca walked past the two of them, followed by Richard and the others. Rebecca shivered as she walked down the stone steps. Goosebumps were forming on her bare arms, until Richard wrapped his arms around her. Smiling her thanks to him and continued on.

When something cold and…moving landed on her shoulder. It wasn't water and then she looked down. Plop…plop, plop, plop, plop! Now thousands of those things were falling to the ground. Her foot nudged one of them and it hissed in anger. Snakes… the stone walk way was being covered in snakes! "Aw! Fucking shit!" Richard cursed and bolted for the elevator at the end of a hallway. Man that guy may have hated snakes, hell he was terrified of them. But it wasn't like he was screaming like a girl or anything. He pretty much had himself under control.

Rebecca ran after him, followed by Joseph and the kids and Chris and Jill. Panting as the reached the elevator, the walkway disappeared beneath thousands maybe millions of hissing, slithering snakes. One bit down on his boot but Chris didn't mind as they piled in the elevator.

Candice sighed in relief, wiping the sweat from her head, her eyes closed as she rested against Joseph. When the elevator came to a stop and the group piled out. Richard shuttered before calming down.

"You okay? You weren't bit were you?" Jill asked.

"No, I wasn't." Richard said, shaking his head as they came to a door. Chris's eyes narrowed as he thought he heard whispering coming from the other side. Reaching for the door knob, he turned on it and pushed on the door. But the door was suddenly slammed shut on him. Followed by a series of loud thumps.

"Ah, I forgot to tell you…there's a giant plant nearby called Plant 42, big son of a bitch." Rebecca said.

"So is it in there?" Chris asked. Rebecca nodded.

"So how do we kill it? Weed whacker? Plant killer? Giant plant eating animal?" Joseph asked. Receiving oddly looks from Mariah and the other two girls.

"V-jolt, a type of chemical strong enough to kill it. But we have to find the ingredients for it. Not to mention its roots." Rebecca said. "And where would its roots be? Is there a swimming pool it can drink from?" Mariah asked. Rebecca only shrugged her shoulders and gave her a small smile. "Who knows, maybe there's a tank full of sharks…GIANT sharks around here." She said coyly.

"Don't jinx us." Jill said a small smile on her lips.

"Hell for all we know those dogs could be pups; there could be a dogzilla around here." Joseph said.

"Joseph!" Candice snarled. Joseph only smirked sheepishly and they began to walk again, trying to find the lab…

At the RPD

Brad sighed a calmed himself down as he sat in the helicopter, smoke in hand. While Kevin Ryman, one of Chris's buddies and local drunk along with another pain in the ass to him came to the heliport. Kevin eyed Brad for a couple seconds, scratching at the rough stubble on his chin. His sapphire eyes shining in the sun. now compared to Brad, Kevin was huge. Not HUGE huge, but huge. Still smaller than Barry. Kevin slowly made his way over to Brad and stepped inside the copter, looking around.

"Now this," he said examining the interior of the copter. "This is nice. Bet it's nice to ride in one of these with the others." Kevin said, sitting down. Brad watched Kevin, that mischievous glint in the cops eye didn't make him feel comfortable.

"You know Brad I'd be doing Redfield a favor if I broke your nose right now you know that?" Kevin asked. Brad shook his head letting out a bitter laugh, his eyes narrowed. "No Ryman you'd just do it for the hell of it, I know you and you NEVER do any favors for Chris, to him you're just a filthy drunk!"

Kevin's smile grew in amusement at Brad's bravery. Sure Chicken heart may have had the courage to snap at the chief, but what did he have to stand up to him. He could squish him like a bug. "I'd love to stay and chat." Brad said, putting out his smoke a turning to the controls. "But I have to get going and save the others out of the forest, now get out."

Suddenly Kevin grabbed a hold of Brad's wrist and yanked him out of the seat and out of the copter. By now Rita and Marvin had arrived and were watching a Kevin pulled Brad outside. "You think you're so brave, come on fight me Chicken heart. Let's see how brave you really are." Kevin said, balling up his fists. Rita looked to Marvin, hoping he would do something to help. But he did nothing but watch. Kevin swung at Brad, getting him in the right eye. But Brad didn't go down. Swing at him again Brad ducked under his fist, and then brought his foot up, the heel of his boot connecting with his nose.

Blood trickled out of it like a water fall, dropping to his knees, Kevin clutched at his nose. Growling he got to his feet and swung at Brad again. Catching the pilot in the jaw splitting his lips. Wiping the blood from his chin Brad's eyes narrowed as Kevin smirked. Kevin swung at Brad again, surprised that Chicken heart even had some hand-to-hand experience. Thinking about this he unintentionally put his guard down, then it was too late as Brad landed an upper cut to his jaw, sending him to his back and dazed.

Rita and Marvin looked to Brad who wiped the blood off his chin with the back of his hand. Turning to them he said, "Get him some ice for his jaw and I dunno stick some Q-tips up his nose to stop the bleeding." And then he disappeared into the copter again…

**Sorry for the delay I had diploma exams so I was busy. And I got one more then I'm done my exams and school. Oh and before you get mad at me for Brad beating up Kevin. One he was tired of running and two if he didn't fight back Kevin would've tore his head off so yeah R/r**


	23. Chapter 23

Chris sighed as they finally found chemicals for killing Plant 42. But Rebecca said she needed time to mix it all up. So he, Jill, Joseph and Richard were to find and get rid of whatever water supply it had. Making sure they had enough ammo the four of them headed to the lower level and came upon a tank, well what was left of a tank, it now flooded the lab. Walking across to the other side, Chris looked around, while Richard leant against the railing.

Slowly a grey triangular shape cut the surface, slowly moving toward Chris then picking up speed. Neither Joseph nor Jill seemed to notice this. But Richard did. "A shark...Chris!" He shouted and ran toward him and shoved him out of the way. Just as the shark snatched him in it massive jaws. Pulling him into the water, blood appearing soon after. Followed by the arrival of smaller shark fins. Before the larger sharks fin appeared again.

All three of them pulled their guns out and aimed at the water. Jill growled as one of the three smaller sharks swam at her. Getting on higher ground, she aimed for the shark's eye. Firing she cursed as the bullet entered behind its eye. Suddenly another one grabbed a hold of her ankle but not biting down. Dragging her into the deep water before biting down. She opened her mouth as if to scream, but only released a few bubbles. She was in pain, running out of air, it was only a matter of time before the sharks tore her apart, or she could be swallowed whole by that larger shark.

Her vision was blurring, her limbs feeling heavy, she didn't feel the pain anymore, until she felt something grab a hold of her wrist. Her first thought that it was another shark before darkness consumed her…

Candice looked from Mariah to Citrine to Mariah again. "So who thinks the Backstreet boys were hot way back when?" she asked. "I did, I used to think Nick Carter was hot." Mariah said. Brushing a few strands of hair out of her eyes. "I like Nick as well, with those floppy bangs and boyish looks." Citrine said dreamily. Both Candice and Mariah looked at each other then at her questionably. "Uh, Citrine we said back then!" Candice said, running a hand through her red and black hair.

"I know I was just reliving those days, so leave me alone." Citrine said defensively. A silence came between the three girls once again. While Rebecca remained at the table working on the V-jolt.

"Like video games?" Citrine asked Mariah. "Hell yeah especially Parasite Eve and Final Fantasy and Dinocrisis and so on and so on." Mariah said. "How about you Candice?" she asked. "I like Shadow hearts and Xenosaga and Dino crisis, especially Dino crisis 3. I love Sonya and Patrick; they'd make a cute couple." Candice said and both girls nodded.

That silence again.

"I need a job." Citrine said. "Need to make it out of here first." Candice said. Citrine sighed, Candice was right; nobody said they would make it out alive. Yet.

UGGGH!

Citrine made sure her gun was loaded, thanking her mom for teaching her about guns. Turning toward the noise. Watching as a zombie shambled out of the shadows. It was only when Citrine saw its face did she freeze…

As soon as Joseph pulled Jill out of the water and was next to him on the platform did he push that generator into the water. Gasping as the three smaller sharks were fried. But that larger one was still alive. Joseph watched as blood dribbled from Jill's injured leg, she wasn't breathing, he have to give mouth to mouth if he wanted to save her. Lying her down, he examined her wound. Not bad she'd live. Looking at Jill's face he moved his closer, and then hesitated.

_What about Chris?_ He thought, looking up to see him occupied with fighting the shark. _What if he turned around a thought I was kissing her? I mean he is attracted to her right? _He thought. _Oh for fuck sake you're giving her mouth to mouth not making out with her, though I know you'd want to if the situation was different. _He thought. Taking a deep breath he began to breathe into her lungs. While Chris had left the room to find away to drain the tank.

Joseph eyes remained closed as Jill began to cough, slowly opening her eyes…

"Dad?" Citrine whispered in disbelief, her eyes wide as the creature that was once her father shambled towards her. Its arms out stretched and a streamer of dark drool hang out the corner of his mouth. "Citrine, shoot it!" Mariah snapped, her eyes narrowed. Citrine shook her head in disbelief, her hair getting in her eyes. Growling Mariah pried the gun out of her trembling hands and fired.

The bullet turning its head to mush that stuck to the wall like plaster. The body went limp and dropped to the floor, blood pooling around it. Candice watched as Citrine slowly dropped to her knees. There were no tears in her eyes, no sorrow only betrayal. "My father….worked for Umbrella. Help create whatever is turning things into monsters. He was one of the people to try to play God and this is what happened." Citrine whispered. Closing her eyes she let out a frustrated groan.

"Why! Why did you do this to mankind!" She shouted. Mariah was surprised at her outburst that she took a step back. While Candice started to search for the body, finding a diary. "Mariah." She said showing it to the blue haired girl. Mariah stuck the gun in the waist band of her pants and took it from her. Her eyes narrowed in curiosity. Flipping through it, she found a page dated September 1st. It read:

_Finally after years of research we finally did it. We finally created a virus almost as good a Birken's. We have not tested it on live subjects yet but I have high hopes for it._

_September 12th. It is even more remarkable than I ever imagined. We had tried it on a dead rat and it immediately came back to life. And now it's acting like it never was dead!_

_September 13th. Okay now I'm seriously crept out now. Today was going well at first I came back from feeding the dogs when I bumped into Birken and that creepy blonde guy with the sun glasses. I forgot his name; it was something like Whisker or Wesker. Yeah that's it Wesker. Albert Wesker! Any way they congratulated me on my great work on the T-virus. We talked for a while and had coffee. But for some reason Wesker kept giving me the creeps, the way he looked at me from behind those sunglasses. Did he ever take them off?_

_Anyway after they left I went to the lab to check up on the test subjects. I saw Dr John Howe there and he looked distraught. His face pale and everything. When I asked him what was wrong, he swallowed hard and told me he had infected Neptune with the T-virus. Excited at first I demanded he show me. But when he did I couldn't believe it, Neptune was twice its original size, bigger than the original infected sharks, and what was worst was that it looked like its skin was rotting! I was terrified I took off, just took off! Untitled date. It's been three days since I wrote in this diary. Things got worst, so much worst, when three men went to feed Neptune and the other sharks one of the feeders was immediately dragged into the water._

_It didn't bother with the dead fish! It and the other two smaller ones just went after the men. Killing them one by one! Then while in the lab one of the other scientists I don't remember his name let out a scream and came running in. Blood streaming from his face. He had been about to close the door, saying something about the dogs going mad and getting out. When he was dragged through the door, screaming. I was so shaken up I didn't notice that the rat had gotten out and bit me on the hand! Now I don't feel so well and the wound won't stop bleeding. I think I'll just go home now; I'll come back when I can…_

That was the last entry to the diary; the three girls stood in silence as Mariah tucked the Diary in to her waist band and slowly walked to the door. "Where are you going?" Candice asked. "Going to look around." And with that Mariah was gone.


	24. Chapter 24

Disclaimer-I only own Mariah, Candice and Citrine. Resident evil belongs to Capcom.

Chris laughed triumphantly as he found the switch to drain the tank, pressing it he headed to the tank. Opening the door he heard the sound of the massive shark flopping against the ground. "Bite me." He muttered and walked over to where Joseph was giving Jill mouth to mouth. Surprised by this he smiled as Jill came to. "You okay Jill?" Joseph asked.

Jill winced then nodded, as Chris noticed the bite mark on her leg. "We'll get Rebecca to fix you up." Chris said as Joseph picked her up.

Rebecca watched as Mariah left the room after reading the continents of the diary out loud. Looking to Candice and Citrine, Citrine looked betrayed, Candice was pissed. Rebecca then remembered that Candice was Wesker's niece, not knowing how she must've felt.

"Well, I'm done." She said, holding up the capsule of a purple liquid. Citrine and Candice nodded and followed after the young medic. Citrine couldn't believe how betrayed she felt, looking sympathetically to Candice and immediately put her own feelings aside and placed an arm around her friends shoulders. Candice looked at Citrine and gave her a small smile and nodded before looking a head of her again.

When they ran into the other three. Rebecca smiled at them, but then her smile dropped as she realized Richard wasn't with them anymore. Looking to Chris, she spoke, "Where's Richard?" Chris shook his head sadly, his eyes closed.

"He sacrificed himself for Chris when we went down stairs, we found the tank that had been broken, and-"

"There were sharks in it right? Was one bigger than the other, I mean really big?" Rebecca asked, seeming to already know what happened. Chris and Joseph looked at one another then at her questionably. "Citrine found a diary on her dad's zombified body; Umbrella is responsible for all this." Rebecca said, and then added; "Wesker's working for them, he sent us here to kill us off."

All three of them wore shocked faces. "Albert Wesker, Captain Albert Fucking Wesker!" Chris growled. His face was red with anger, when Jill spoke up. "Rebecca I'm sorry about Richard, I know you two were close. But…" she leapt out of Joseph's arms, despite his protests and limped over to her. "Can you fix me up before we go and find those plant roots?" Rebecca nodded and knelt down in front of her. Pulling up the pant leg and grimaced. It wasn't as bad as most shark bites she had seen in pictures, but it probably still hurt like a bitch.

Going to her med pack she pulled out some gauze. "You're lucky it didn't take your foot off, you'll need stitches but I think you'll be okay." The added; "I hope you drained the tank." Chris nodded, that sexy smile on his face, making Rebecca blush before turning away.

"Yeah I drained the tank after frying the three smaller bastards. You shoulda seen that big son-of-a-bitch flop." He said, taking pleasure in what he did. Joseph looked at the two younger girls his brow furrowed. "Uh, guys where's Mariah?" He asked, looking around. "Um, she took off we don't know where." Candice said. "Took off! By herself! Unarmed!" Chris asked. His eyes practically bulging out of his head. "No she took the gun and left, maybe to find Wesker." Candice said.

Her eyes narrowed. Chris sighed and turned to Joseph. "You go look for here this time, I caught her they last two times." He said frustrated. Nodding Joseph headed down one hallway, wishing he still had his bandanna as he pushed his bangs away from his face. When-SCREEEECH. "What was that?" He asked himself, raising his shotgun and looking around. "Sounded like someone dragging their nails across a chalk board." He stated.

Thump, thump, thump!

His eyes widened as he looked around, it was dark which made it hard to see.

Whump!

Something was right in front of his now. Turning around, his jaw dropped open. There stood in front of him was a six foot, scaly creature. Bright yellow eyes set in a flat reptilian skull, a heavy lower jaw, and thick scaled arms, tipped with claws that nearly touched the pebbled ground. It was sexless. Joseph stopped looking at it and took a couple steps back. As it readied itself to jump. Suddenly it was in the air and flying toward him.

Joseph jumped back as the creature landed where he once stood, its claws raking the ground. Leaving deep gashes in it. _Christ! _He thought his eyes wide as he got to his feet. _It just about took my head off! _Making sure his shotgun was loaded, he took aim and fired. The rounds hitting it in the chest, blood dripping to the stones, but still it did not go down. Opening its mouth the reptile let out the same high pitched screech and took a swing at him. Firing again he grinned as the creatures head exploded.

Blood, brains and bone stuck to the walls and the floor. Making sure not to slip in it he continued to look for Mariah, his heart beating faster and faster…

Wesker watched as Mariah walked past him before striking. One hand wrapping around her waist the other around her neck. Mariah gasped as he dragged her back into the darkness, her eyes wide and her mouth agape. His eyes were narrowed dangerously, his teeth clenched. Pulling her into a room, he shoved her to the ground and sat on her waist. His hands at her throat. His grip tightening by the second, dark spot began to appear before her eyes, her eye lids feeling heavy.

Bam!

A bullet grazed his shoulder, a thin trickle of blood dripped on to Mariah's face as he let go of her neck. Opening her eyes she touched her face. Blood but not hers. Looking up she saw Wesker clutching at the wound on his right shoulder, a thin streamer of blood trickling down his gloves. His face contorted in pain, and standing behind him was Barry.

Blood trickling from a gash on his forehead, the barrel of his gun smoking…

**Sorry for the delay got distracted by an anime call Full metal Alchemist don't know if you guys heard of it but it's good. Oh and review or…holds up a bat and jesters to a zombie dog hanging from a rope around his waist Stinky here will become my personal piñata. I mean I like Zombie dogs and all but still…review…**


	25. Chapter 25

Disclaimer-I only own Citrine, Mariah and Candice. Everything else belongs to Capcom.

Mariah looked from Wesker to Barry to Wesker again. Blood slowly dripping from Wesker's shoulder. Staining the ground crimson as he held her to the ground, her back pressed to it. _I have to get away from this psycho! _She thought, looking from something to help her. Spotting a small dagger to her right, she reached out for it, her fingers only grazing the handle.

"Let her go Wesker, she has nothing to do with this." Barry growled, his magnum tamed o the captain. Who merely chuckled and shook his head. "That's where you're wrong Barry. She is indeed having something to do with this, she and her friends decided to stick their noses where they didn't belong. Now they'll suffer the consequences." With that Wesker unholstered his weapon and looked at the blue haired teen underneath him.

When something sharp sliced into his right cheek, dropping his gun in surprise, Wesker clutched at his cheek and blood began to well in the cut. Taking advantage of this situation, Mariah managed to catch him off guard and knock him off of her. Still clutching the dagger she made a grab for the gun. But it was suddenly snatched out of her reach.

Looking up she saw the gun trained on her again. Wesker growled as he wiped the blood from his face, his teeth clenched. Barry growled as he realized the danger she was in. Pulling the trigger once again, but the bullet missed, nearly blowing Wesker's ear off, if he hadn't moved out of the way in time. Growling Wesker looked at Barry from over his shoulder, before grabbing a hold of Mariah again, Mariah whimpered as she tried to pry his fingers off of her arm.

Pulling her close to his body Wesker turned fully to Barry. Pushing his sunglasses up with his free hand.

"Don't try to follow us Barry, if you value the girls life don't follow." He growled and began to pull Mariah away, a fearful look in the teen's eyes. Growling Barry holstered his weapon and waited for a while before following after them, his teeth grinding together, his eyes narrowed dangerously.

Screeeeech!

"Shit!" He cursed and pulled out his magnum once again, making sure it was loaded. When the large retile creature appeared in front of him. Screeching again the creature swung at Barry, but Barry was too fast, its eyes narrowed. Swinging at him again, the Hunter managed to get him across his left arm, leaving three bloody scratches on his arm. Cursing Barry fired three times, the bullets blowing his brains apart, splattering the back wall. Pieces of bone sliding off of it. Watching the creature slump to the ground Barry looked at his injured arm.

Blood soaking his shirt sleeve, he would need stitches when they got out of here. Blinking a couple of times Barry reloaded his weapon and continued to follow after the two of them.

Mariah sighed as she nearly tripped for the third time since they were down here. When- Rattle, rattle, rattle! Wesker smirked.

"Well, I never suspected her to be down here." Looking down at Mariah he added, "I'd like you to meet Lisa Trevor, daughter of George Trevor, the man who built this place." He said, a sadistic grin on his face, an eyebrow raised in amusement.

"The man…who built this place, the same guy that disappeared? This is his daughter!" She asked in disbelief, her eyes wide. Wesker nodded, before disappearing around the corner, leaving her with the monster. "Wait! You can't leave me here with this monster!" She screamed, reaching out to stop him.

But Wesker only chuckled and said, "Oh but I can, so play nice with Lisa while I'm gone." With that he left…

Barry growled, pissed off as another Hunter leapt out from the shadows at him, its claws missing his face by inches, he could hear the creature growl as it bent at the waist and readied to jump. Moving out of the way, Barry landed on his side, feeling excruciating pain as the Hunter landed where he once stood, its claws slicing through the ground. Clutching at his side he swore, must've busted a rib or something, cause man was he in pain.

Aiming his magnum at the creature's eye he fired. But the creature was fast as it landed on top of Barry. Barry's eyes widened as the Hunter raised its hand, ready to bring them down on him, to decapitate him, closing his eyes he begged that Kathy and his daughter would be okay. When-

BAM!

The ever so familiar warmth of blood dripping on to his face made him open his eyes. The Hunter had fallen to the side, blood surrounding it, looking up, he saw Joseph standing there, his shotgun aimed at the creature, his eyes narrowed.

"Joseph, what brings you here?" Barry asked, taking a few deep breaths to calm himself.

"Mariah have you seen her? Blue hair? Seventeen years old?" he asked.

"You probably wouldn't believe me if I told you, but I'm trying to save her…"

"It was Wesker wasn't it?" Joseph asked, scratching his chin, his bangs falling into his face again.

"How did you know?" Barry asked, surprised. Joseph growled, his eyes burning with hatred as he reloaded his shotgun.

"Citrine found a diary on her dead Dad's corpses and it spoke of him being with Umbrella, fucking bastard."

Barry's eyes narrowed, then realized Wesker himself had him on a very short leash, with him threatening to kill him family and all…

Chris cursed as he mentally kicked himself in the ass, roots, the roots were outside, next to a sprinker, and chemicals were nearby. Turning to the women he stopped, placing a hand on Jill's shoulder, stopping her.

"What is it Chris?" she asked.

"Mind looking after the youngsters for a while? I just remembered something. I'll be quick," and with that he was gone. Jill's eyes narrowed as Chris disappeared around the corner, when her foot bumped against something, looking down she saw ammunition for a .44 magnum, like Barry's, also something Enrico would carry.

"Is somebody there?" a voice rasped out.

"Is that the voice of Enrico?" she asked curiously. Turning around the corner, followed by the other three, to see a sight for sore eyes. Cause there, leaning against the wall was indeed Enrico Marini. Captain of the Bravo team was slumped against the wall, blood trickling out of a wound on his inner thigh, blood surrounding him.

"Enrico, are you okay?" Jill asked, taking a step toward him, when he aimed his gun at her, his eyes narrowed.

"Are you with anyone Jill?" he asked. Jill nodded her head as Rebecca, Candice and Citrine came into view. Suddenly Rebecca took a step towards him, when he turned the gun on her. "Stay where you are Rebecca." He said, struggling to get to his feet. His gun trained once again on Jill.

"Double-crosser." He growled.

BAM! BAM!

Enrico dropped to the ground again, blood spreading across his vest, he like all the other Bravos was dead. But not before muttering Umbrella. But Jill was more worried about who had shot Enrico, was Wesker waiting in the dark? Waiting for them to let their guard down? Maybe Wesker had an accomplice? A few possibilities came to mind in that department, first was Barry, who was acting suspicious in a way.

Second was Brad, but then she thought against it, because if he was an accomplice why would he try and contact them via radio? The last possibility was Chris. He could've come back down and assassinated Enrico. Jill shook her head, no she shouldn't think that, maybe it was Wesker she didn't know. Turning back to Rebecca, Jill saw that the girl was busy kneeling in front of Enrico's body.

"Rebecca?" she asked, placing a hand on the girls shoulder.

Turning around Rebecca had picked up his gun and some ammo to go with it.

"Ah, I see, for a second I thought you were going for his wallet or something." Jill said, as Rebecca smiled and said, "Oh, come on Jill you know me better than that, besides Enrico doesn't bring his wallet on missions." Rebecca said. Suddenly they heard a blood curdling scream. Mariah's blood curdling scream.

Her eyes widening Candice ran in the direction it came from, followed by Citrine. Looking at each other, Jill's eyes narrowed and took off after the two girls. Sighing Rebecca took one more look at Enrico, closing her eyes for a few seconds before following them…

Mariah let out another ear splitting scream as the Lisa monster knocked Barry to the side, watching as he lay still before turning to Mariah once again. Barry's gun landed in front of her, loaded, Barry didn't even get a shot off before the monster attacked. Picking it up, she took aim and the fired, the shot hitting it in its face, but it didn't harm it as it still advanced, her chains rattling across the ground, it was then Mariah noticed shackles on her arms and legs.

_This poor creature. _She thought. _I can only imagine what she must've gone through when she was human. Goddamn Umbrella. _Taking aim again, she fired again, the bullet striking her in the chest, receiving an angered growl from the monster, but that didn't stop it as it raised its shackled arms, ready to bring them down on her head, when the monster suddenly stopped and seemed to be distracted by something else as it lowered its hands and walked away.

Mariah waited until she could no longer hear the sound of her chains dragging across the ground before lowering the gun. When she heard a pain filled grunt, turning to where Barry lay, Mariah crawled over to him and rested his head in her lap.

"Are you okay?" she asked, as he came to, blood trickling from his nose and the wound on his forehead had reopened again. Not to mention he might of broken a few more ribs, but could be too sure.

"Yeah." He mumbled, "I'm fine." With that he got to his feet, taking his gun from her, when he got to his feet, taking his gun from her, when they heard the sound of several someone's running in their direction. Turning around, they saw Jill, Rebecca, Citrine and Candice stop in front of them. Sighing in relief Candice wrapped her arms around Mariah's neck, hugging her tightly.

"I thought you were a goner, I was so worried." She sobbed, tears streaming down her face and Mariah hugged back.

"It's alright now, I'm okay." Mariah reassured her, her hand running through her hair in a sisterly way as Candice clutched on to her for dear life…

While outside Chris sighed as he lugged a bag of chemical over his shoulder, as he made his way over to the sprinkler system. Sighing when he finally did reach it, he dumped the bag chemical into the sprinkling system, watching as the water turned red before turning it on.

Watching as the plant roots began to writhe, before turning brittle and breaking apart.

"Suck on that!" He muttered and turned away from the plant roots, before heading back to meet with the others.

**Sorry for taking so long, hope you enjoy this chapter.**


	26. Chapter 26

Disclaimer-I only own Citrine, Candice and Mariah. Everything else belongs to Capcom.

Wesker growled as he watched from the shadows, his eyes narrowed from behind his sunglasses, his fists balled up and shaking, his teeth grinding against each other. Lisa was supposed to kill the girl, but instead Barry had to get involved, he had been hoping that Lisa would kill them both when she had the chance, but no she just left them alone. But he didn't have time to correct people's mistakes, reloading his gun he headed through the caves, when a Hunter landed in front of him, screeching the Hunter swung at him, only knocking off his sunglasses, watching them clatter to the ground.

Wesker looked back up at the Hunter before taking aim and firing, cursing as the Hunter dodged the bullet and bent at the waist, ready to jump. Jumping out of the way Wesker fired off another round, the bullet hitting the top of the Hunter's head. Shaking its head left and right, watery blood spraying everywhere, as the Hunter let out an agonized screech. Glaring at it Wesker took aim again and fired, this time the bullet struck it in the eye, blood spurting everywhere, some of it getting on his vest. Sighing he picked up his sunglasses and placed them back on his face and looked down at his vest, his eyes narrowed.

"Well at least it's just blood." He muttered, trying to wipe it off with the back of his hands, only to smear it more. Sighing he headed off to his destination, the lab. All he needs to do was gather all the evidence of what was going on it there, maybe even let the Tyrant loose, see how many of the remaining S.T.A.R.S would handle it.

Smirking he reached into his pocket and pulled out his pack of cigarettes, sticking one between his lips he lit it and continued on his way. Chuckling all the while, as a Hunter screeched in the background, looking to avenge its fallen siblings.

While with the others Jill looked around confused. "Hey you said Joseph was with you. Where is he?" she asked.

"He and I got separated when we heard Mariah's screaming. I don't- AHHH!" He screamed, turning around, he saw Joseph standing there, a cut on his cheek, blood spilling down his neck. His left eye squinted in pain as he clutched at his bleeding left shoulder.

"My ears are burning are you guys talking about me?" he asked, smirking as Jill sighed in relief. Joseph looked to Jill who placed a hand on her chest. Walking over to her he placed a hand on her cheek, forcing her to look into his eyes.

"You okay Jill? You look tired." He said, as Jill felt her cheeks begin to burn. Now why didn't she act this way when she had a crush on Chris? Looking down at her concerned, Joseph put his lips to her forehead, checking her temperature.

"Are you okay Jill?" He asked, pulling away from her, as Jill only managed to nod.

"Yeah, I'm fine just tired is all." She muttered as Joseph stood beside Barry, who seemed to be off in his own little world.

"How about you Barry? Are you alright?" Joseph asked, placing a hand on his bandaged arm.

Jumping Barry turned to him and nodded, wiping the back of his hand against his brow, though he would never admit it, he was under a lot of stress with that son of a bitch Wesker fucking around with him. Clenching his fist, he pulled away from the others, his head down. Looking ashamed.

"Barry?" Jill asked, taking a step toward him, as the big man sighed and shook his head, about to turn around the corner. When he stopped…and turned toward them.

"Jill, Joseph, guys." He sighed, his head in his hands. "If anything happens, to me, to you or anything thing then…" he paused, taking a deep breath.

"Then what?" Rebecca asked, getting suspicious, an eyebrow risen in question, her arms crossed over her chest.

"Then…I'm sorry." With that Barry was gone, leaving the others clueless and a little suspicious.

"What do you think that was about?" Candice asked. Mariah's eyes narrowed as she thought back to when Wesker held her captive, how Barry said that she wasn't part of the deal or something like that? Maybe Wesker was blackmailing him or something; maybe Wesker was threatening his family or something like that.

But she wasn't about to make assumptions either way. Because she had been for getting into trouble like that, wringing her hands, she leant against a wall. But immediately jumped back as something prickly and moving touched her arm. Looking up she instantly wished she didn't, because crawling down the wall was a spider about the size of a large dog. Reaching for the gun, she was surprised to find it missing.

Did she drop it back there?

BAM! BAM! BAM!

She suddenly jumped as three shots zipped past her ear, turning around she saw that Citrine had taken back her gun. Firing at it again, Citrine watched as the mammoth spider dropped to the ground with a wet thud, body fluids surrounding it, its legs curling over its body. Suddenly another landed behind her, hissing in anger at the sight of its fallen sibling. Taking aim again, Citrine pulled the trigger.

Click!

"Shit!" She cursed at the sound of the dry chamber, reaching into her pocket for ammo, she sighed, quickly but steadily reloaded her weapon. But the spider was faster as it leapt forward and grasped a hold of her foot. Trying to bite down, but it could bite through the shoe.

BAM! BAM! BAM!

Three bloody holes appeared in the mutant spider's body, spasming before flipping onto its back and dying. Looking to where the shooting came from, they sighed as Chris met up with them, groaning in pain, grasping at the dog bite on his left shoulder. Sighing tiredly Rebecca walked up to him and immediately began to work on healing him.

"So…did you manage to find the roots?" Rebecca asked.

"Yeah." Chris sighed, rubbing at his eyes with his free hand.

"And did it work?" she asked. Chris nodded again, while Jill and Joseph talked silently amongst each other.

"Are there any other injuries you want me to take care of?" Rebecca asked, stepping back, her hands clasped in front of her. It was then Chris couldn't believe how young she looked, she reminded him of his sister Claire, who was away in collage, probably cramming for some test and eating cold pizza or whatever. _Boy would I freak if Claire were here instead of these girls. _He thought, looking down at his fixed arm.

He had to admit the kid knew how to do her job. Looking to Rebecca again, he watched as she examined Citrine's foot. To say the least she was cute. Really cute…

Barry growled as Wesker stood in front of him, that ever present smirk on his lips, a hand on his hip, and his gun in the other.

"Ah, Barry just the man I wanted to see…" Before Wesker could say anymore Barry's hands were at his throat, choking him, gasping Wesker tried to pry his hands away. Barry's face growing steadily redder by the minute.

When a Hunter tackled Barry to the ground, making him land on his already broken ribs. Gasping for air, Barry looked at Wesker from the corner of his eyes. Taking out the Hunter Wesker then turned to Barry, his gun aimed at his head.

"Now, as I was saying, I need you to do me another favor-"

"Haven't I done you enough favors? I'm helping you destroy evidence aren't I?" Barry asked.

Wesker chuckled, shaking his head slowly. "Ah, yes but I have another task for you to do. Dispose of Miss Chambers if you will."

Stunned Barry looked at Wesker in disbelief. "You want me to what!" He asked, his hand resting on his magnum just in case.

"She knows too much." Wesker stated.

"She's just a girl." Barry protested.

"Believe me Barry, if she were just a girl…do you think she'd be in S.T.A.R.S?" he asked.

Barry hung his head in defeat. Sighing he nodded and began to walk away. Wesker chuckled, good ol' Barry, always so reliable. Well he had other things to do, and he couldn't make an appearance to the others, they knew he was a traitor. So all he could do was use Barry to get what he wanted.

Barry sighed, he couldn't just up and kill Rebecca, so what if she knew more than the others, from what he heard is that she had been looking for the convict Billy Coen and ended up on an infected train, heading for an Umbrella facility. So what if she knew more? More evidence to put Umbrella out of business. Walking through the dark tunnels, he shivered, it was bloody cold down here.

Running a hand through his hair he sighed, when he heard Chris's voice. Running in the direction it was coming from, only he tripped and accidentally felt on Joseph, who stood in front of Jill.

"Ah, get off of me!" Joseph cried, trying to get him off. "God, your elbow is poking into my ribs." He gasped, scratching Barry in the face.

"Ow! You dam punk give me a minute!" Barry growled, getting off of him. Taking a few deep breaths Joseph clutched at his ribs, giving Barry a dirty look.

"Dude, next time watch where you're going. Jeez almost crushed me." Joseph muttered.

"If you don't want me to fall on you next time then move out of the way." Barry growled, shoving Joseph out of the way.

"Moody there big guy, that vein in your head looks like its about to explode or something like that." Chris said, placing a hand on his friends shoulder.

"Just a bit testy is all." Barry reassured him.

Chris gave his friend a friendly smile.

"So we ready to take this plant out/" Rebecca asked, brandishing her gun.

Nodding the group of S.T.A.R.S followed by the three girls headed to point 42. Making sure she still had the V-jolt Rebecca took the lead…

**Dun, dun, duuuuun another chapter by me, hope you're looking forward to the next chapter, because I am!**


	27. Chapter 27

Disclaimer-I only own Mariah, Citrine and Candice. Capcom owns the rest, sadly.

Chris' jaw dropped as the group walked into the room that housed Plant 42, boy was it one big some of a bitch! Vines reached the ground; the ends were rounded with spikes on them. Jill was about to speak, when she felt a tightness around her waist. Looking down she saw that it had wrapped on of its vines around her. Cursing as she was suddenly lifted up into the air, the vine was bringing her towards the plants mouth. Firing her gun at the mammoth plants roots, hoping to get away, but that only made it angrier as it tightened its grip on her.

Screaming she accidentally dropped her gun, as she tried to get it to let go of her. Suddenly another vine wrapped around her upper torso, squeezing the air out of her. Feeling dizzy, Jill tried to relax, maybe then it would let go of her. But she was wrong. Chris watched as Jill's head fell against her chest. _Oh, no. _He thought. Reloading his gun, he was suddenly knocked into a wall by one of the other vines. Shaking his head he slowly got to his feet, blood trickling down his forehead.

Picking up his weapon, he fired on the vines, suddenly one of the vines sprayed pollen at Barry and Rebecca, causing them to start coughing. Clutching at her chest, Rebecca struggled to breath. When the plant took this time to swat her away, smashing against a wall and laying limp, blood dribbling out of her nose. Chris's eyes narrowed as he looked up at the plant. Growling he ran over to Rebecca, grabbing the V-jolt, opening the bottle, he dumped it on its roots, causing a purple plume of smoke to rise up from the plant limbs, dropping Jill the plant began to curl in on itself.

Brittle limbs drying up and breaking off, turning into powder as they hit the floor. Plant 42 let out a dying screech before going limp. Running over to Jill, he checked her pulse. Good she was still alive, that was a good thing, picking her up, he then walked over to Rebecca. Blood had dribbled on to her vest, staining it crimson. Checking her pulse, he sighed as she groaned and shifted under his touch. Having Barry pick her up, the group then headed to the door on the other side of the room.

Opening it they came to kind of a dorm room, resting the two girls on the beds in there, the rest of the group leant against the wall, panting. While Citrine looked down at her hand, it was a torn up picture of her and her father the day they went on that camping trip two years ago. It was his fault this was happening really, Umbrella, him, this T-virus…it was all to blame. Tossing the scattered bits into the air, she was surprised when Barry suddenly picked them up and handed them to her.

Looking up at him oddly, she could see the grim expression on his face.

"I know you probably hate your father right now, but over time you'll learn to forgive-"

"No!" Citrine growled, her eyes burning with hatred. "I'll never forgive him! Do you not see what he did? He and Umbrella…created the T-virus. Something that turns living things into monsters, into the undead. No I'll NEVER forgive that bastard."

With that Citrine ran out the door and down a corridor, Barry calling after her. Chasing after her, Barry felt something give under foot, looking down he saw that one of the stones was actually a trigger from a trap. Hearing a rumbling sound, he looked over his shoulder.

"Shit!" He cursed and began to run from a large boulder. Picking up the pace, Barry cursed some more. _Going to get squished, going to become a grease stain on the ground. Going to get crushed. _He thought, when he saw an opening on the left, ducking into it, he sighed. "That was close." He muttered.

"Yes it was." A voice said from behind. Barry clenched his fists.

"Wesker." He growled, turning around. Wanting to break every bone in his face, when he saw Citrine in his clutches.

"Tell me mister Burton have you killed Miss Chambers yet?" Wesker asked.

"Yeah." Barry lied, nodding his head. "She's dead."

Citrine's eyes narrowed as she looked to Barry. "Rebecca isn't-"

WHUMP!

Citrine went limp as the butt of Wesker's gun connected with the back of her head. Causing her to go limp in his grasp. Chuckling Wesker brushed a few strands of hair off her forehead.

"Well, now we took care of her, this one had been giving trouble, I tried to take care of her in the forest, but she caught on."

"So, that's how-"

"Her shirt got ripped? Yes how observant of you Barry." Turning away from Barry, Carrying Citrine down one of the tunnels, Barry close behind.

"what are you going to do with her?" he asked.

"Dispose of her or course." Wesker said matter of factly. Walking into a room that was literally covered in webs, a hissing sound came from above, looking up, Barry's jaw dropped. If he thought the spider that killed Rosanna was huge, this one was huger; this one was about the size of a cattle, if not larger.

Climbing down the webbed walls, the spider them stood in front of them, hissing as it raised its front legs up. Putting Citrine on the ground, Wesker made sure to take her gun with him, before placing a kiss on her cheek, before turning to leave. Reluctant to leave Barry look at her, the spider didn't seem to notice as it eyed him.

"Come along Barry, there's nothing you came do for her now." Wesker said, placing a hand on his shoulder. Hesitating Barry still did not move.

"You know this stalling will not help your family." Wesker said.

Moving away from the girl, Barry followed him out, cursing himself, for letting another child suffer…

Candice was worried, neither Citrine nor Barry had returned, had they ran into trouble? Maybe they were dead. Candice wasn't going to deny it; this place was a death trap. Seven of them had arrived of the kids, now only three remained, and the three of them were lucky enough to make it this far, that was for sure. Hearing some one sigh, she turned to look at Chris, who had lit a smoke and had his eyes closed. He must've been tired, hell she knew he was tired, they were all tired. Blood and dirt streaked his face; his spiky hair was soaked with sweat.

To say the least he looked like shit! Looking to Mariah, Candice saw that her eyes were glued to the door; she didn't bother to say anything, what was there to say? That she hoped they were okay? They could be dead and she knew it. Pushing a strand of blue hair behind her ear, Mariah looked to Candice, their eyes locked for a moment before looking away.

"That's it, I can't take it anymore, and I'm going to go look for them or the remains of them or something like that. Sorry but-"Chris was cut off as Candice raised her hand,

"Don't worry we know what could've happened." She sighed. "You don't need to sugar coat it for us, we're not little kids."

Chris nodded and made his way to the door.

"Godspeed Chris!" Candice called as he closed the door and the five of them were left alone to watch over the women, who had yet to wake.

While Citrine began to stir, groaning as she reached up to touch the back of her head. Her fingers finding the sticky lump on the back of her head. Her fingers coming away red. Groaning again, she sat up straight, Feeling dizzy and sick. When suddenly she threw up. Her eyes watered as she brought up her lunch. When she was done she wiped her mouth and stopped what she was doing, looking around, she saw nothing but spider webs.

Spider webs everywhere, o the floor, the walls, even the ceiling.

Hissssssss!

She froze as she heard this, looking in front of her, she saw a large spider, larger than a cattle. Suddenly it lunged, two of its front legs pinning her down. Drooling dribbling on to her face as it hissed again. Screaming Citrine gripped at its legs and tried to pry it off. But it was too heavy as it lowered its head towards her neck, closing her eyes she only wished for a quick death. When someone opened the door, a shot rang out, hitting the spider in its left front leg.

Squealing the spider backed up off of her and lunged for its attacker. Looking toward the door, she saw Barry standing there. His magnum aimed at the spider as it advanced before spitting at him. Dodging the vile yellow goop, he watched as it ate through the door. Citrine felt sick, if he hadn't moved, there wouldn't be much left of him. Standing up she looked to him as he looked to her. Jerking his head in the direction of the now ruined door, Citrine nodded and ran out the door.

Waiting it the hallway, listening to the sounds of battle going on. Barry growled as the spider knocked him to the ground, swing one of its legs at him, it caught him across the chest, leaving a bloody scratch there. Firing on the spider again, he got it in the eye, white blood poured from the wound as it screeched in pain and in anger. Firing again, he managed to hit it in its other eye before it dropped to the ground dead. Wiping the sweat from his face Barry walked through the ruined door way.

"You okay kiddo?" he asked, placing a hand on her shoulder. Citrine merely nodded.

Nodding Barry led her back to the room while Wesker watched from the darkness, his fists clenched.

Mariah and Candice watched as Barry walked in, Citrine right behind him.

"Citrine!" the both yelled, running up to their friend. Embracing them, Citrine sighed, at least they were okay. Sitting on the bed next to Rebecca, Citrine ripped off apart of the bed sheet off to wipe the spider drool off of her face.

When Barry head for the door again, peeking out, making sure no threats were around.

"Hey, Joseph where's Chris?" he asked.

"Went looking for you and Citrine." Joseph said, as Jill began to stir.

"I will go look for him, tell him we're okay." Barry said, reaching for the door, when,

"W-wait!" Turning around he saw Jill sitting up in bed, rubbing at her sore waist. "I'll go with you." She said standing up.

"Are you sure you should be walking around?" Barry asked, placing a hand on her shoulder.

"Relax, I'm fine, never been better." Jill reassured him, a small smile on her lips.

"I don't know Jill, you where almost crushed by a plant back there are you sure you're up for it?" Joseph asked, pushing himself off the wall and walking over to stand by her.

"I said I was fine!" She snarled. Giving him a dirty look, but instantly regretted it when he backed away, a hurt puppy dog look on his face.

"Sorry." She said her head down.

"No, it's okay, just take care."

Nodding Jill followed Barry out, still feeling guilty for snapping at him.

"So, which way do you think Chris went?" Barry asked.

"I think he went straight." Jill said. Taking lead, the two S.T.A.R.S members came upon an elevator.

"Think he went up? Or down?" Jill asked.

"I think he went up." Barry said.

Rattle, rattle, rattle!

Turning around, Jill saw the creature Barry told her about.

"So this is the creature you fought, right Barry?" Jill asked, her gun trained in front of her.

No response.

"Barry?" turning around, she saw that he was nowhere in sight, Barry was gone…

**Okay here is chapter 27 hope you like it, so review and all that other stuff, now I'm going to bed since at the moment it's 3:19 in the morning, so unless I want to be working on Raven in a half asleep mode I better get some sleep. So goodnight I see you all soon.**


	28. Chapter 28

Disclaimer-I own nothing.

Note-I would like to apologize for the delay in my updating of fics. I have been busy with work and such, and right now I'm sick. But I'll work on my fics I'm not dying after all. Anyway hope you forgive me and enjoy.

"Barry!" Jill yelled as she looked around for the older man, finding him nowhere in sight. The rattling of chains echoing all around her. Turning back to the monster she aimed her gun at its face, or faces to be exact, the chains dragging across the ground. Firing the bullet struck the monster in the chest, blood spilling out of the wound, screaming in rage the monster swung at her, ducking Jill watched as the stone wall was smashed to bits, rubble hitting her shoulders and arms.

Blood trickling from her right elbow. Firing again Jill got the monster in the shoulder, roaring the monster charged at Jill,

Bam, bam, bam!

The monster reared back in pain, its arms above its head. Roaring the monster turned towards its attacker.

BAM!

Blood spraying, a bullet hole in the creatures head, growling the creature then turned and disappeared back the way it came. Turning to her rescuer she sighed when she saw Chris standing there, his dark blue eyes narrowed, a bite mark on his right hand blood staining his fingers.

"You okay Jill?" he asked, helping her up. Jill shook her head no, her eyes narrowed, her teeth grinding together.

"Jill? What is it?" Chris, his eyes narrowed in concern.

"Barry left me for dead Chris. That monster came and Barry just disappeared." Jill growled. Chris' eyes narrowed as his grip tightened on her shoulder.

"You serious?" Chris asked. Jill nodded.

Rebecca moaned as she blinked a few times, she found it hard to breathe, coughing she sat up and looked around, seeing Citrine, Candice and Mariah asleep on the spare bed, her eyes widening in realization.

"Where's Jill? And Chris and Barry?" she asked. Joseph looked up and narrowed his eyes at her, holding a finger to his lips and pointed to the three sleeping girls.

"Oh," she mouthed and blushed.

"Jill and Barry went to look around and Chris went to looked for them, but none of them returned yet." Joseph said. Nodding Rebecca swung her legs over the side of the bed and rubbed her forehead.

"You okay?" Joseph asked, placing a hand on her forehead.

"I'm fine Joseph don't worry about me." Rebecca smiled and brushed his hand away. His eyes brows were knitted in worry. Rebecca sighed and stood up and made sure her gun was loaded before walking to the door.

"Rebecca, stay…" Joseph ordered. Looking at him from over her shoulder. "Why? I'm perfectly capable of taking care of myself." Rebecca said turning fully to him.

Resting his shotgun on his shoulder, sighing Joseph grabbed her by her shoulder. "I need you to look after the girls, I'll go look for the others." Joseph said. "You still need rest." He added.

Sighing in defeat Rebecca nodded and sat on the edge of the bed, running a hand through her short, pixie style hair. Her green eyes half closed.

Joseph sighed and headed in the direction Jill and Barry went, his eyes narrowed, blonde hair falling into his eyes again, this time he didn't bother brushing them away. Coming to a bloody hallway, casings and blood stains on the floor. He felt his heart skip a beat, was it Jill's? Or was it Chris's? He didn't know, but he was afraid to find out as he continued on his way in search of his possibly dead friends. Coming to an elevator he pushed a button and the doors opened, stepping in he pushed the up button, listening to the sound of the elevator working, it was times like this when he wished he didn't join S.T.A.R.S at all, too much death, too much destruction, too many fuckers who thought they could et away with it.

Stepping off the elevator as it stopped, looking left and right, seeing no threats he continued until he came to a ladder that went down. Catching a glimpse of someone disappear down there. Climbing down the ladder, his ears caught the conversation below.

"Jill, you're alive." That was Barry and he sounded weird, unsure. A click. A struggle.

"Start talking." An angry female voice spoke. That was Jill for sure. Followed by chains rattling, an enraged feminine growled, not Jill, followed by something smashing. Quickly making his way down the ladder, nearly losing his balance. Putting both feet on the ground, he turned around and came face to face with Chris.

Sighing in relief Chris lowered his gun and rolled his eyes, this went unseen as Joseph looked to Jill, who at the moment had Barry's magnum pointed at him, that monster stood in front of them, chains hanging from its limbs.

Craaaaaaaaaack!

Suddenly tentacles shot out of its back.

"We don't have time for this Jill hand me my gun." Barry said. Jill thought about it for a moment before handing it to him butt first. "Thanks, Jill." He said snatching it from her. Aiming at the monster Joseph stood on Barry's left side, while Chris on his right, Joseph looked at Barry from the corner of his eye, why did Jill act that way? Did Barry do something to piss her off? Suddenly Jill ran forward, and began moving one of the statues, pushing it with her shoulder and putting all her weight on the statue and began to shove it. Moving it closer and closer to the edge. With one final shove the statue went over the edge, one down three more to go.

Jill's shoulder was beginning to hurt, moving to the second one on the right she used her same shoulder to push this one over the edge. While the monster moved in on her, ready to smash her head in, when a bullet struck it in its arm, blood trickling to the ground. Rearing back the monster stumbled back, roaring. Reloading his gun Joseph growled and aimed at the monster again. Suddenly he was knocked off his feet as the monster charged at him, slamming into him hard. Grunting he got back to his feet, blood trickling from his nose and lips. Wiping it off with the back of his hand. Blinking a couple of times Joseph picked up his shotgun and turned around, gasping as he saw how close the monster had gotten to Jill, running towards her Joseph fired off a round.

But the monster was faster, open palm connecting with the side of his face. Flying a few feet away. Jill gasped and put all her strength into pushing the far right statue over the edge. Sighing as it fell over the edge, aiming her gun at the monster as it stood over Joseph shackles raised above its head, ready to bring them down on his head. Aiming her gun at the monsters back and pulled the trigger, the bullet burying deep into its back. Roaring the monster spun around to face her, charging at her, the monster smacked her across the back, causing Jill to go flying, scraping her knees, ripping through her pant legs and what felt like two layers of skin, smashing her ankle against the last statue.

Blood trickling down her pant legs staining them a dark purple. Joseph took this moment to get to a safe distance, while Jill began to shove the last statue over the edge; Chris placed a hand on Joseph's shoulder. "You okay?" he asked. Joseph nodded firing off another round, blood spraying everywhere.

Jill sighed as the last statue went over the edge, the monster back off and walked off towards where it came from.

"Mother." It groaned and fell over the edge, letting out another of those angry sounding howls and disappeared. Jill panted and looked down at her knees.

"Jill, are you-"Barry was cut off as Jill's hands wrapped around his throat.

"Explain! Why would you decide to just abandon me like that?" she growled, her eyes glowing dangerously. Widening his eyes Barry looked to Chris and Joseph for help. Walking over to them Joseph placed a hand on her shoulder, trying to get her to calm down.

"Don't touch me!" Jill snarled, slapping his hand away, narrowing his eyes Joseph grabbed her jaw tightly, probably bruising her but Joseph didn't care, his eyes narrowed, inching his face closer to hers, this teeth clenched.

"Enough Jill clam down and shut up." He snarled. Jill's and Barry's eyes widened at Joseph's sudden outburst, Chris stood behind him taking a step back from him Just in case Joseph turns on him.

"Barry may have left you for dead down there, may of pull his gun on you, maybe he has a reason, ever think of that?" Joseph growled, tightening his grip on her jaw until she let out an involuntary squeal. Letting her go Joseph brushed past her and disappeared down the corridor the monster came out of. _Joseph. _She thought _I never thought I'd get you so mad._

While with Rebecca and the girls, who had just recently woke up sat on the bed. Perking up at the sound of someone knocking on the door. Smiling Rebecca practically skipped to the door.

"Chris, guys I was so worried…"

SLAM!!

Rebecca stumbled back as the door was knocked off its hinges. Wesker stood there, his gun in his hands, his eyes narrowed behind his sunglasses. "Get up." He ordered.

They hesitated.

"Now!" He growled and then moved to Mariah, grabbing her by her hair and yanking her up. Squealing Mariah tried to pry his hand off of her hair, but Wesker was too strong. Citrine stood up in surprise, follow by Candice. "Now move." Wesker ordered, aiming his gun at Rebecca. The poor medic didn't know what to as her fingers twitched, inching for her gun that was in her holster. But any sudden move and Wesker would harm the kids.

Wesker then took the said weapon, now she was truly defenseless. "Follow." He ordered. Doing that the four of them followed Wesker down the elevator, down a darkened hallway, and then came to a large metal door. Wesker began to chuckle at this. "I seemed to have made a wrong turn, but as long as we're here care to see the Tyrant?" he asked. None of them said anything, just the sound of its name sent chills down there spines, what kind of monster would it be? An image of a monstrous being with gnashing teeth and long blood stained talons. At least six feet and covered in slime crossed Candice's mind.

Disgusted she looked away, how could her uncle do this? Her own flesh and blood.

"What's the matter Candice? Don't tell me you're ashamed of your old uncle Weskie now are you?" Wesker asked tauntingly as he walked over to her, his fingers brushing against her cheek. Flinching away from him Candice narrowed her eyes at him.

Scowling Wesker gripped her chin, forcing her to look at him.

"You owe me a lot, I took you in when my pathetic brother and his wife got killed in that accident six years ago and this is how you thank me? By acting ashamed of me?!" Wesker snarled. Candice pulled her face out of his grip, gripping her shoulders Wesker shook her violently.

"You. Ungrateful. Bitch!" He roared, his attitude was uncharacteristic for the stoic captain they knew before, now he was acting hateful crazed. Slipping out of his grasp and landing hard on her butt. Suddenly Citrine shot forward and slapped Wesker hard across the face, knocking his sunglasses off. Touching the red hand print on his cheek. Glaring at Citrine he advanced, his fists clenched. Raising his fist, he brought it down, connecting with her right cheek, her lip splitting blood trickling from her lip, landing hard on her hip.

Grabbing her by her elbow and lifted her up before grabbing Mariah by her hair and entering the lab followed by Candice and Rebecca…

**Bout friggin time, well anyway here's chapter 28 of curiosity killed the cat. Sorry for taking so long. Work and sickness and all. **


	29. Chapter 29

Disclaimer-I own nothing but Citrine, Candice and Mariah. So enjoy

Brad sighed as he tried once again.

"S.T.A.R.S Alpha team or Bravo it doesn't matter please respond!" He said into the radio.

Static

"Shit!" He cursed; he gritted his teeth and looked at the fuel gauge.

"Shit again!" He cursed, his eyes narrowed. A fuel shortage, what a great day he was having. Rubbing at his eyes he yawned tiredly, after this he'd need a drink, that's if Chris and Barry didn't kill him first. He need a cigarette too, circling the area he hoped to god that they were still alive…

Chris sighed and looked to Barry, who hung his head in shame. Chris seemed to understand, he had a hunch that Wesker had something to do with the way Barry was acting, or it could've been stress but stress doesn't make people leave friends to die in a death trap of a mansion. _Forest, Enrico, Edward, Kenneth, Kevin. All dead. _Chris thought sadly. So many friends had died tonight, how many more? Chris didn't want to think about it, it was too depressing; he should really look on the bright side of things. But there was no bright side of this situation. He was surrounded by death everywhere.

Looking to Jill, he almost cringed at the dirty look on her pretty dirt and blood streaked face, boy did she look scary.

"Uh, Jill you might want to follow Joseph make sure he's okay." Chris said. Jill glared at him before turning away from Barry, disappearing into the darkness. Chris turned to Barry; his hand on the big mans shoulder.

"Come on Barry now how bout you tell me what's wrong huh? This isn't like you. The Barry I know wouldn't act so withdrawn." Chris said. Barry looked down at him long time friend, sighing in defeat Barry ran a hand through his hair.

"You might not believe me if I told you this but I'm being blackmailed… you probably won't believe me but it's…" Barry paused.

"It's Wesker." They said in unison. Barry looked to, a look of surprise on his face; same with Chris, the two men looked at each other. "How did you-" "Citrine found a diary on her dad's zombified, it told us everything, that Umbrella was involved and that Wesker was working for them." Chris said.

Barry was relieved at this news, now some one was aware to what Wesker was doing, maybe he should have a look at this diary. "Maybe we should grab Rebecca and the girls, I have a feeling that we're close to getting out of here." Chris said, turning to the ladder and climbing up it, Barry close behind…

Citrine peered through the bars of her cell; Wesker had locked them in here and kept Mariah with him. The image of the Tyrant burned into her mind; someone was seriously fucked up to create something like that. The creature they had seen was at least seven or eight feet tall, pale skinned, seven foot long talons on its right hand, most of the skin from around its mouth was ripped away, giving it a skeletal grin, its heart, attached to it chest, slowly and rhythmically beating. It may have been sexless but she could tell that it once been human at some point in its life.

A single tear trickled down her cheek, as she slumped to the ground, blood still steadily trickled from her nose and down past her lip. A bruise forming over her right eye as well as on he arms, she knew from the feeling in her left wrist that it was broken too. While Candice wasn't looking much better either. Blood trickled from a cut on her forehead, blood trickling past her eye and down her chin. Her arms had been cut up by Wesker's knife when she kicked him in the crotch, though it did stall him for a little while it was long until Wesker was chasing them down again, firing off around that tore through Rebecca's shoulder, staining her once white vest red, Citrine looked to the medic who was dabbing at her wounds, blood dripping off of her fingers and on to the ground. Muttering to herself that she wished that she had her med pack still.

She had forgotten it in the room they were in before Wesker came along. Which was foolish on her part but Citrine wasn't going to hold it against her; she would've probably done the same thing too. Rebecca looked up from her wounds to look at Citrine, who was nursing her injured wrist, slowly making her way to her, kneeling down in front of the teen.

"Let me see." She whispered, reaching out for Citrine's wrist. Rebecca sighed and looked down at the inured wrist. "Well, it's not THAT bad, too bad I don't have my med kit with me. Fucking Wesker." She mumbled. Citrine smirked and clutched her injured wrist to her chest again…

Chris and Barry stared wide eyed at the empty room; the door lay in pieces on the ground. Rebecca's med kit on the table in the corner, did zombies break down the door? If so were the girls dead? No, that couldn't be possible, no blood, no bodies no zombies . Maybe they were killed else where, maybe some of those mutant frog things got them. Blood the lack of blood ANYWHERE told other wise.

"Wesker." Barry growled, looking to him Chris nodded, that seemed reasonable, Wesker could've come back, could've taken the girls hostage. _Rebecca!_ Chris thought, his heart sped up; he didn't want to think about what Wesker might do or might be doing to her. Clenching his fists Chris turned away from the door and down the hall, where he hoped Wesker had gone. Barry followed after him, his gun in his hand.

His narrowed eyes glowing dangerously. _Wesker's ass is mine!_ He thought dangerously…

Jill growled as Joseph brushed fingers against hers. Glaring at her Joseph moved away from her, fidgeting with his newly acquired bandanna.

"You should've let me shoot Barry." Jill growled, her eyes burning with hatred. Suddenly Joseph slammed her against a wall, his hands on her shoulders. His eyes narrowed, their noses inches apart, Jill growled, glaring at him, unfazed Joseph slammed her against the wall again, his teeth gritted.

"Enough Jill enough!" He snarled, the back of her head smashing into the wall hard. "Barry has a reason, ever think of that!"

"Oh? And what reason would that be?" Jill snapped back.

"Ever think that he was being blackmailed? Maybe Wesker was threatening his family or something?" Joseph snapped.

Jill's eyes widening at this, it was so obvious, THAT was the reason. Of course Barry wouldn't betray his friends unless something like this happened. Man she could be a total bitch at times. Jill relaxed a little and looked to Joseph, who was still quite pissed.

"You…have a point, I never thought of that." Jill said slowly. Joseph seemed to calm down and relaxed his grip on her arms. A small smile on his bloodied lips. Reaching up she wiped it away with her thumb. They remained like that for a little while, their faces inching closer and closer, their lips almost touching. When they heard two pairs of foots steps running in their direction. Looking towards the entrance they saw Barry and Chris, Chris carrying Rebecca's med kit and Jill felt her heart stop, did something happen to Rebecca And what about the girls? Did something happen to them?

Jill felt panicked as she walked up to Chris.

"Chris?" she asked, placing a hand on his shoulder affectionately. Joseph sighed and looked away a pang of jealousy came over him, the reason why he did not know.

"Rebecca, and the girls are gone and we thing that Wesker took them." Barry said. Jill's eyes widening at this, the narrowed in anger, her fists clenched.

"Are you serious?" she asked. Chris and Barry nodded, growling Joseph turned away from the group and walked away.

"Joseph!" Chris called as Joseph disappeared into the darkness.

Joseph checked him ammo for the third time since he separated from the group, smirking a little as he came to the elevator, pushing the button the door opened and he stepped in, pushing the down button. Listening to the soft thrum of machinery. Closing his eyes he rested his head against the wall. When the elevator came to a stop, opening his eyes he stepped out and looked left and right. No threats, walking straight he heard someone come up behind him.

"Ah, Jill I didn't…" he was cut off as a gun was aimed at his face, behind the gun was Wesker himself. Mariah in his grasp, a look of fear in her eyes. Wesker gripping her hair tightly.

"Ah, Mister Frost, so glad you could join us. Now drop your weapon and put your hands on your head." Wesker ordered. Doing so Joseph put his hands on his head and turned around. The barrel of Wesker's gun digging into the middle of his back…

**Well here is chapter 29 of my fic, **hope** you enjoy reading it as much as I enjoyed writing it.**


	30. Chapter 30

Disclaimer-OMFG chapter thirty already 00 Time to celebrate Tosses confetti into the air Anyway I don't own Resident evil it belongs to Capcom. I only own Mariah, Candice and Citrine.

Chris ran out the elevator, looking left and right, finding no sign of Joseph. Jill and Barry following after him, guns ready.

"Jill you go that way. Barry you'll come with me." Chris ordered. Nodding Jill head in the direction Chris ordered her to go, the med kit with her just in case she ran into the others and they were injured she would be able to help them. Heading in the direction they said they were going to go. Chris stopped his eyes narrowed, click, click, click, click! Suddenly a sharp pain shot through his right shoulder, blood trickling down his arm.

Looking up Barry saw a dark shape dart across the ceiling, firing a round off, the bullet hitting the mesh ceiling. The dark shape then landed behind them, it looked like a monkey, skinned with hook talons on its hands and feet, lips gone giving it a skeletal grin, eyes glowing blood red. The monkey creature lunged at Barry, its claws grazing his right cheek, blood dribbling into his beard. The monster landed in front of him, chattering loudly. Taking this chance Barry fired again, the bullet hitting it in the chest, blood spraying everywhere as it flew a few feet away, landing on its back. While Chris took aim and fired, the bullet taking its head off.

The creature lay still as blood surrounded, the two of them took a look around making sure there were no more monsters. Sighing in relief the two of them dabbed at there wounds. Barry's wasn't as bad as he thought, while Chris was going to need stitches; blood had dribbled down on to his glove and down his middle finger.

"You okay?" Barry asked, placing a hand on his uninjured shoulder. Nodding Chris moved forward, reaching a large metal door, the door slid open and the two of them walked into a large lab. A tube in the center of the room, their eyes widened as the looked into the tube and really wished they hadn't. The monster was seven or eight feet tall, pale, skeletal grin on its pale reptilian face. Its right hand had claws instead of fingers and these claws were seven feet long, long and sharp enough to decapitate anyone who crossed it.

"Magnificent, isn't it?" A voice asked from behind, spinning around the two of them saw Wesker, and he had Mariah in his grasp, Joseph behind him looking ashamed, and sweat pouring down his young face.

"Wesker!" Chris growled, his gun aimed at the smirking captain's face.

"Oh come now Chris you're being irrational, you actually gonna believe what Barry says? He's just playing you." Wesker said. Chris shook his eyes narrowing further. "I would've believed that if I hadn't seen proof myself, in Citrine's fathers diary." Chris snarled.

Wesker raised an eyebrow in curiosity his confident smirk fading.

"Citrine…that little blonde girl with the glasses right?" Wesker questioned, his voice taking a dangerous tone. Chris didn't say anything neither did Barry; they just glared at him, their weapons drawn.

"Fine, don't answer I'll just go see for myself." Turning his back on the two S.T.A.R.S he reloaded his weapon after tossing Mariah to the ground, her elbow connecting hard with the ground. Joseph bent down to help her up, glaring at Wesker as he disappeared.

Jill sighed in relief as she let the girls out of the cell, Rebecca was tending to her wound, while Candice wrapped an arm around Citrine's shoulders, and they all looked like they took a beating. Jill's eyes widened as she realized that Mariah was missing, looking back in the cell for any signs of her, finding none.

"Guys where's Mariah?" she asked.

"Wesker took her." Candice said, her eyes narrowed. Jill's eyes widened at the news who would have thought Wesker would start taking hostages. "Rebecca as soon as you're done fixing yourself up and Citrine follow me okay?" Jill asked, Rebecca nodded and then turned to Citrine.

"Ah, there you are!" A low familiar voice said spinning around Jill saw Wesker standing there. His gun trained on her. Jill narrowed her eyes and looked to the girls.

"Run!" She snarled turning to do just that, a bullet ricocheted off the cell door, almost tearing into Candice's knee if she and the others hadn't stopped abruptly. "Stay where you are." Wesker growled, lowering his weapon.

"You're working for Umbrella aren't you? So they offered you money to kill off all S.T.A.R.S?" Jill growled. Wesker chuckled, shaking his head. "You black mailed Barry too, threatened his family." Jill growled again.

"Ah, Barry so gullible, you see I didn't blackmail him. I just made up some bullshit story about how I had Umbrella watching his house. That if he didn't do as I said I would order them to kill his family." Wesker said.

WHUMP!

Suddenly Wesker dropped to the ground out cold, Barry standing behind him, eyes narrowed, looking at Jill he relaxed, his hand dropping to his side. Neither said anything as Jill and the girls followed him into the lab. What was there to say? I'm sorry? Jill was probably still mad at him. After all he did leave her for dead down there. Jill gasped as she looked into the tube.

"Meet the tyrant." Joseph said as he and Chris came up behind them.

"We were afraid Wesker had got to you." He said.

"He almost did if it wasn't for Barry coming to our rescue, thank you Barry." Jill said.

Suddenly there was a groan from behind, turning around they saw Wesker standing there, blood trickling out of his ears, his teeth clenched and his sunglasses missing. Stumbling past them Wesker stood in front of the tube, slowly turning to the others. Not seeing the Tyrants claw twitch.

"You bastard S.T.A.R.S sticking you goddamn noses where they don't belong!" Wesker snarled, but none of them were paying attention to him, they eyes glued on the Tyrant. Citrine clutched to Candice's arm, her eyes wide, her mouth hung open. Chris and Joseph back up, Jill and Barry remained silent. Noting this Wesker narrowed his eyes,

Crack!

His eyes widened and he turned around, the Tyrant was awake, the glass cracked, it drew its fist back and punched the glass again, its claws busting through and tearing right through Wesker. Blood dripping off its claws, Wesker squirmed for a little bit, blood trickling out of his mouth his eyes wide, before dying. The Tyrant examined him and then let him slip off his claws and turned to Chris. Chris turned to Jill and the others. "Run!" He growled. Nobody had to be told twice as they headed for the door, after Barry told them that he knew the way…

Brad's heart pounded in his chest as he circled the mansion, nearing the heliport, blinking the sweat out of his eyes as he tried the radio again. Static.

Nothing but static.

Chris growled as the Tyrant swung at him again, its claws grazing his vest, firing off another round, the bullet burying itself into the Tyrants chest, missing the heart by inches. The Tyrant swung at Chris again, its claws ripping through the skin on his left knee. Landing on his butt Chris reloaded his weapon and staggered to his feet, firing off another round, the bullet hitting it in its mammoth heart, blood spraying everywhere. Spilling down its fish belly stomach before dropping face first on to the ground.

Sighing in relief Chris looked down at his injured knee, not bad, wouldn't need stitches but that didn't stop it from hurting like a bitch. Remembering what he had to do Chris made his way to the heliport, his heart leapt as alarms started. _Great a self destruct_ he thought as he ran faster. Trying not to let his injuries bother him as the one on his arm began to bleed again, seeping through the gaze.

"You have five minutes to evacuate the facility." The computerized voice murmured.

Picking up speed he turned the corner dodging zombies and monkeys alike. Before smashing head first into Joseph. Luckily neither of them were knocked down. "Come on lets go the heliport is just up this elevator." Joseph said. Nodding the two of them entered the elevator, light shining through. The sound of the sirens and the thrum of machinery was all there was. Then the elevator stopped and the two of them stepped out, a flair shot up into the air as Jill panted. Chris stood behind her.

"CRASH!

Everybody ducked as concrete flew every which way; one nearly got Mariah in the head, which would have left her with a nasty head wound. A large clawed hand shot up out of the hole, and a large pale figure leapt out. The Tyrant landed a few feet away from Candice, and it three strides it was in front of her, its clawed hand raised, its eyes burning into hers, and then she was shoved out of the way. A pained howl came from her savior. Looking up she saw Citrine laying on the ground, her handed clutched at her stomach, her shirt stained in blood, the Tyrant stood before her, the tip of its middle claw had blood on it, it was ready to strike her down, when someone opened fire.

"You have one minute to evacuate the facility."

_Shut up, shut up, shut up! _ Jill thought as she shot at the Tyrant, the bullet hitting the back of its head. Grunt the Tyrant slowly turned its head in her direction, its eyes on hers as it bent at the waist and charged at her, claws raised above its head, ready to decapitate her, when a bullet buried itself in its hip, blood trickling down its leg, it then changed targets, running at Barry who was reloading his weapon, not seeing how close the Tyrant. When Brad shouted something, looking up Jill saw a large rectangular fall out of the copter, landing near Citrine.

Seeing Chris run for it, she made a grad for Citrine; the poor girl was barely awake, blood soaked most of her shirt. A rocket launcher, Chris strained to lift it and aimed it at the Tyrant.

"You have forty nine seconds to evacuate."

Everybody scrambled out of the way as Chris pulled the trigger, the rocket making its way over to the Tyrant as it slowly turned around. Then there was an explosion, its body parts flying everywhere, it was over the monster was dead.

31

30

29

The helicopter landed and Brad swung the door open, "Hurry up! Get in." He yelled, without question the group ran toward the copter. Citrine groaned and whimpered, this was worst than cramps of that time she sliced her hand open helping her mom slice vegetables. Rebecca leant over her, concern etched on her dirty face, rummaging through her med kit Rebecca worked on fixing her up. Joseph, Chris and Jill sat on one side of the copter, Jill rested her head on Chris' shoulder, and Chris sighed and looked down at her. While Joseph had his eyes closed, while Mariah and Candice sat on the other side clutching at each other, Mariah rested her head on Candice's shoulder glad that it was over, glad that they could finally relax, no more blood, no more death and suffering or monsters and zombies and-

KA-BOOM!!

Light shone in through the helicopter windows.

No more mansion…

**Well here's the end to chapter 30 now I know it may look like this fic is finished but I got five more chaps to this fic. Sorry if you're a little upset at that but I can't just let go. LOL actually I just want to add more so sequel #1 isn't so confusing so stick with me okay?**


	31. Chapter 31

Disclaimer-I only own Mariah, Candice and Citrine. Everything else belongs to Capcom.

Brad sighed as he slowly landed the copter on the heliport of the police station. Citrine stared blankly out the window. Her mom was going to have a fit when she got back home. If they let her go home that is, who knows, she then tore her gaze from the window and looked at the others. Joseph had his head down. Chris was watching Rebecca sleep across from him. Jill sleeping beside him, her head resting on his shoulder. Barry was looking at a picture of his family, the look in his eyes was familiar to Citrine, it was the look her father used to give her.

Mariah and Candice resting against each other, asleep. The copter landed and Brad stood up, removing his helmet, brushing his hair back. His dark brown eyes settled on Citrine. "You were friends with the girl with the black shirt right?" Brad asked.

"You mean Samantha? Yeah," Citrine said sadly. "She didn't make it." She added, her head hung in sorrow. Brad sighed if only if only he didn't run away. Then maybe Samantha and any other kids would still be alive. But no he had to be a coward. Opening the door Brad watched as everyone filed out as a couple of police officers came out to greet them, including a very bruised up Kevin Ryman, who looked quite moody. Rita looked to Marvin, who looked relieved to see some of his friends come back alive, bloodied and beaten but alive.

Brad walked past him with Citrine in his arms, a blood stained bandage wrapped around her abdomen. Marvin's eyes widened and he turned to Rita.

"Call an ambulance." He ordered. Nodding Rita ran back inside. Citrine upon hearing this began to thrash around, her eyes wide.

"No, no I don't want to go to the hospital, no needles, and no stitches!" The fourteen year old wailed, as Brad tried to keep a hold of her.

"Citrine!" Candice snarled. Citrine stopped struggling long enough to look at her.

"Stop." She said in a tone one would use with a misbehaving toddler.

"But Candice." Citrine whimpered, while Chris watched from the sidelines blinking stupidly. Citrine may have been handling things better in the mansion, but now she was acting like someone just told her that she was about to be fed to a pack of Hunters.

"How bout I go with you?" Jill asked stepping forward, her hand on the girls shoulder as large tears streamed down her cheeks. Citrine thought for a few minutes. Then nodded, Jill smiled on the girls trembling shoulder. While Candice looked down at the ground.

Noticing this Brad walked over to her and placed a hand on her shoulder making her jump at the touch. Looking up Candice tilted her head to the side.

"You're Wesker's niece aren't you?" Brad asked. Candice narrowed her eyes and slowly nodded. "Bastard betrayed S.T.A.R.S and tried to kill me friends." Candice snarled, her fists clenched her eyes narrowed. Her eyes had a dangerous glow in them. Making Brad shiver, well she sure didn't get her attitude from Wesker's side of the family. But he felt sorry for her, how many of her friends did she lose. And Bravo team? Did monsters like that one he saw kill Bravo team? After all it seemed Rebecca was the only one that survived. What the hell happened in that mansion? He then looked down at Candice and was surprised to see tears streaming down her cheeks.

"I-I'm glad he's dead I really am, but now…I have no one. No family, no home, nothing." Candice wailed as she dropped to her knees. Brad knelt down and placed his hands on her shoulders.

"Y-you can stay with me." Brad offered. Candice looked at him in disbelief shining in her eyes along with fear. Was this man actually letting her in? He hardly knew her. "Why do you want to help me? You don't even know me, and I don't even know you." Candice sniffled.

"Does he need to know you to give you a place to sleep?" Joseph asked. Candice looked to Joseph, who was looking at Brad, who was looking at Joseph with disbelief. At this Candice had a hunch that these two didn't like each other very much. But then again she wasn't very good at reading people. Slowly standing up she took Brad's hand in between hers, a small smile on her lips.

"Thank you." She whispered. Brad nodded smiling nervously.

"Are you sure?" Candice asked.

"If I wasn't I wouldn't have offered." Brad said shrugging his shoulders. Candice's smile grew wider as she blinked tiredly.

"Hey you with the blue hair, do you have a place to stay?" Brad asked. Mariah then looked at Brad, before shaking her head no. "I just recently moved to Raccoon so…no." she said.

"Well you're free to come stay with me if you like, you probably don't want to be alone right now…right?" Brad asked. Mariah brightened.

"It's like you read my mind." She said dully, as Brad gave her a toothy grin. When sirens sounded below. The ambulances were here. Smiling Jill took Citrine and disappeared inside to keep her promise to the fourteen year old girl. While Chris looked at Rebecca who rubbed at her eyes tiredly. She looked absolutely miserable. _Well no duh! She lost her entire team, people she obviously grew to love as if they were family._ He wasn't faring too well either, he lost some of his closest friends in that mansion, if only he could go back in time to stop them. Blow out every bodies knee caps if had to. But it was no use, forest, Enrico, Richard, Edward; none of them were coming back. All that was left was him, those girls, Jill, Joseph, Barry and Rebecca. It was all over now, now they were going to get revenge. On Umbrella.

Jill watched as Citrine sighed tiredly, the doctors had already stitched her up, now she was dozing.

"Call my mom for me?" Citrine murmured. Jill nodded and looked down at the piece of paper that had Citrine's phone number on it. Going to the nearest pay phone, putting a quarter in the slot. Dialing her number. Letting it ring a couple of times before she got the answering machine. Cocking an eyebrow as she looked at the phone. She then searched her pockets for Citrine's address. Finding it she headed for the parking lot to her old beat up hatchback. Getting into the beat up silver vehicle, putting the key in the ignition. Driving to Citrine's house, as large, fat raindrops hit her wind shield, narrowing her eyes as she activated the windshield wipers.

It was nearly half an hour before reached Citrine's house, the lights were out and the screen door was swaying in the breeze. Locking her car door Jill walked to the house, her clothes already drenched from the on-coming rain. Knocking on the door, she waited for someone to answer. Nothing. Knocking again Jill peered into one of the windows, shocked by the sudden movement in the darkness, as she gripped her firearm. Kicking the door down, she was greeted by darkness. Fumbling for the light switch, finding it she turned it on. Covering her eyes as she was blinded for a few minutes. Blinking she looked around. Pretty nice place except something…was out of place.

Moving around the room, gun in hand, and then she saw it, bright crimson droplets on the black tiles floor. Gingerly touching the droplets. Well it was definitely blood. Narrowing her eyes Jill then stood up and moved to the stairway, following the blood droplets up polished wooden stairs.

"Hello!" She called into the darkness, a sense of foreboding coming over her. Finding no light switch she reached for her flash light. Switching it on she continued her search. The blood droplets went beyond the closed door, slowly holstering her weapon she reached for the door knob, biting her lip as her heart began to speed up. The door creaked loudly and she was once again greeted by darkness and a cold breeze. Turning the bed room light on Jill's eyes widened, there on the floor in the middle of the room, in a pool of blood, eyes staring lifelessly at the ceiling, Was Citrine's mother.

If Jill hadn't known better she would've thought that was Citrine lying there, only her mother was taller, but with the same wavy hair blonde hair and wire framed glasses that lay blood stained beside her. Jill then looked to the stab wounds in her chest, there must've been fourteen, fifteen tops, with what looked like a combat knife. So where was the murder weapon?

_Maybe the killer took it? Maybe it's hidden. _Jill thought. She then moved to the window and looked outside. Catching a glimpse of someone taking off, someone wearing a uniform with a familiar red and white logo.

Umbrella.


	32. Chapter 32

Disclaimer-I only own Citrine, Candice and Mariah. Everything else belongs to Capcom.

Candice and Mariah looked around Brad's house, surprised at house clean it was. Brad being a single man in his thirties they expected it to be cluttered with junk and garbage, it was spotless. A small glass coffee table sat in the middle of the room. A single coffee cup sat near the edge of the table. A small couch in the corner. It was a dark grey and little worn in places. Mariah then looked down at the carpet beneath her feet, it was a dark red, that kinda reminded her of blood. Shaking that thought away Mariah then looked at the walls and ceiling. They were painted a pale green, a black ceiling fan on the ceiling.

"Sorry it's nothing great, but its home." Brad said, walking past the two of them. Candice looked to Mariah, who stared right back. Quickly taking off their shoes the two of them followed Brad into the bedroom. To say the least the bedroom was a lot nicer than the living room. A similar ceiling fan, but the carpet and walls were a dark blue. Their eyes then shifted to the bed, wasn't too big, but big enough for two, so they didn't have to smoosh together to get to sleep. Or kick each other either. It had plain white sheets and a tan colored blanket on it with a couple of pillows.

"You guys can sleep in here tonight." Brad said, turning to them.

"But what about you? Where will you sleep?" Candice asked.

"In the living room, on the couch." Brad said, and then looked to the alarm clock on the nightstand. It read 11:30 at night. It had taken the whole day just running errands, While Chris, Joseph and Rebecca tried to convince Chief Iron about the mansion.

"I think the two of you should probably get some sleep." Brad said. The girls nodded as Brad left the room as they went for their backpacks, pulling out nightgowns and quickly stripped off their clothes. Candice groaned sorely as she slipped on a pale yellow nightgown over her head. While Mariah slipped on a purple on, then smoothed out her hair.

They looked at each other for a few seconds before the two of them made way to the bed. Once under the covers they quickly drifted on to sleep while Brad watched from the doorway. Anger overwhelmed him, as Barry told him Umbrella was responsible for the cannibal murders. Said some sort of virus that reanimated corpses and mutated living animals. And that monster, the Tyrant, who in their right mind would create a monster like that. Why? Brad cringed as he remembered those claws, those razor sharp blood stained claws that could rip through human flesh like a hot knife through butter.

And to make thing worst Bravo team was gone. Poor Rebecca.

While at J's bar Chris sighed, his hand on his forehead. A beer half drank in front of him. Will the bartender stood in front of him cleaning beer mugs.

"Something wrong?" he asked. Chris looked up at the young man and shook his head.

"Rough day." Chris sighed and ran a hand through his hair. Will could see that Chris wasn't in the mood for conversation. Probably a friend of Kevin's judging by the way he was consuming liquor. But then again he shouldn't judge, the guy looks like shit. Definitely a rough day, judging by the bandages on his arm, blood seep through the dressing.

Chris took another sip of his beer, angry at that fat pig of a chief of police. He and Rebecca along with Joseph and Barry tried to tell Chief Iron about what happened in the Spencer mansion. And after they had told their story. What did he do, he laughed in their faces, told them that their story wasn't believable. Even accused them of drinking and using drugs on the job, blamed them for burning down the mansion. Just thinking that made Chris' temper flare again.

He didn't doubt that the chief was on Umbrella's pay roll. Hell anybody in this room could be with Umbrella. Putting down his beer Chris allowed himself a look around the room. His eyes scanning the occupants, a man in a boiler suit sat farther away from him at the counter. Then looked at the blonde waitress, who had her hair in a pony tail. It was pretty empty in this bar.

_I should get going home, I need sleep. _He thought as he finished his beer and paid for and stood up, grabbing his jacket and threw it over his shoulders and head outside. Getting into his car and driving to his apartment. Stopping on for an ambulance that sped past him. Then waited for the light to turn green, out of the corner of his eye Chris saw movement in the shadows of a nearby house, and on instinct he reached for his gun.

Then there was nothing. Jumping as someone behind him honked their horn as the light turned green. Sticking his middle finger up in the air at them as he hit the gas and continued to drive away. Not noticing that he was being followed by a black sedan. Upon reaching his apartment, feeling like he was being followed, turning around. Nothing. Narrowing his eyes Chris placed a hand on his gun and then entered the building. Entering the elevator and pressed the button for the eleventh floor and leant against the wall, his eyes closed. When the elevator came to a stop and the doors opened and he stepped out and headed to his door, fumbling for his keys.

Unlocking his door and entered his home. Making sure the door was locked. Placing his gun on the cluttered table. Eyeing several of the files on said coffee table. Several they had recovered from the mansion, other from research on the company. This was going to be one hell of a battle but he was more than ready. His thoughts then went to Claire, his little sister, maybe he should call her? See how she's doing. But then he thought against it, just to be safe if Umbrella was spying on them, the last thing he needed was Umbrella targeting his little sister. Getting something to drink from the fridge before heading out on to the balcony.

Looking down at the streets below. A warm breeze blowing over him, then reaching in to his back pocket for his cigarettes and lighter. Placing one of the cancer sticks in between his lips and lit it. Closing his eyes and tilted his head back, blowing smoke out his nostrils. _If Umbrella's spying on us then…we all need to leave the city as soon as possible. _He thought and looked to the coffee table, picking up one of the files. It said something about an Umbrella lab in Europe.

"So Europe it is." He mumbled and looked up at the night sky…

**Well here is chapter thirty two of Curiosity killed the cat. Sorry for not updating in a while, work and all. But I hope you enjoy these chapters. And I'm gonna crash now, since it's 12:46 and I'm tired.**


	33. Chapter 33

Disclaimer-I only own Candice, Mariah and Citrine. Everything else belongs to Capcom.

Rebecca sighed, there was going to be a funeral for the guys tomorrow, a single tear trickled down her face. Sure she had only been with S.T.A.R.S a few months. But that didn't stop her from getting close to them. She and Richard especially at one time, but then after the mansion she realized it was love one would share with one's sibling. Now she felt…something for Chris Redfield. Her cheeks flushed at the thought of his boyish smile, spiky hair, dark blue eyes and killer body.

Rebecca blushed harder. Yep she definitely liked him alright. Unless Jill had her sights on him, but then there was Joseph. Joseph might be interested in Jill; heck maybe even…Rebecca cringed at the thought of Barry and Jill getting together. She knew that would never happen Barry loved his wife a family too much. Than and Barry was sixteen years older than Jill but has that ever stopped anyone? Yes under some circumstances. Running a hand through her hair she looked to her computer screen. She just finished her report to give to the chief but after what happened she didn't really feel like giving it to him right now.

Saving it to her hard drive before turning her computer off and grabbing her jacket. Throwing it over her shoulders. Walking out of the police station, her hands in her pockets. Pulling out a piece of paper that had Chris' phone number and address. Just in case was what he said. In case of what? In case Umbrella came around and off-ed her? Or in case she had nightmares and needed him to wrap his big strong arms around her so that she could sleep soundly. She was sure he probably wouldn't mind, neither would she, even if he drooled in his sleep. But thought against it, who knows he'd probably have someone, over male or female, besides she was a big girl, she could take care of herself right?

Citrine yawned loudly as she rubbed at her eyes. Her bandaged wrist throbbed painfully, then Jill was in front of her, looking regretful, like she was dreading telling her something.

"What is it Jill?" Citrine asked, sitting up, trying not to put too much pressure on her broken wrist.

"Citrine I went to your house to talk to your mother-"

"Let me guess she had a hissy fit and wouldn't let you explain right? She's always overreacting like-"

"She's dead Citrine, Murdered." Jill said.

Silence, nothing but silence as Citrine looked at Jill with wide blue eyes.

"Jill…" Her throat locked up, she knew Jill wouldn't joke about something like this, not after all they been through. No Jill was definitely not joking as tears streamed down the girls face. Jill couldn't bring herself to say any more, to say that Umbrella was responsible for her mother's death. As she embraced the girl…

"Hey" Mariah said tiredly.

"Hmmm." Candice murmured tiredly, opening her eyes slightly.

"Quit kicking me." Mariah said.

"Mmm." Candice groaned and turned on to her back. While Mariah shifted on to her back. While Mariah shifted on to her other side facing the window, the curtains closed, keeping any peeping Tom's from looking in or any one else.

"Mariah…" Candice said, a little more awake now.

"What?"

"You ever get that feeling something bad is going to happen to this city?" Candice asked, propping herself on her elbow.

"You mean something that might involve Umbrella?" Mariah asked, turning toward her and also propping herself up on her elbow as well.

"Yeah, I mean this is a world wide organization, that has a lot of money and power and connections and I wouldn't be surprised if they had a secret Umbrella lab underneath the police station." Candice said shrugging her shoulders. To Mariah that didn't sound so crazy, could be possible seemed Umbrella was capable of anything now.

"I know what you mean, but I have a feeling there'll be another spill I just know it." Mariah said. That too sounded probable and Candice wasn't going to try and tell her otherwise. She pretty much thought the same. But it was funny in a morbid sort of way, when she was little Mariah would always day dream of going on some sort of adventure. Being it based on some sort of reality of fantasy. And sometimes when she got older and her dreams got more mature. She would often daydream of disobeying her parents wishes and going off somewhere, finding something that would send her off on some adventure.

But in her daydreams the good guys never died, only the bad guys. There were no zombies or monsters or conspiracies either. In her daydreams there was romance and as far as she could tell there hadn't been much romance, unless Chris and Rebecca were making out somewhere. Mariah giggled at the thought.

"Hey!!! It's not funny it could happen." Candice said defensively.

"I know I know. I was thinking about something less morbid.

"What?" Candice asked, her good mood returned for a while at the mention of something less disturbing, but it really depended on what Mariah was thinking.

For all she knew she could be thinking something that would've wanted to make her gouge her eyes out and trying the gouge her minds eye out with a Q-tip or something if she were to say something like she just pictured Barry and Wesker doing some creepy dance in thongs or whatever. At this Candice let out a disgusted scream, loud enough to startle Mariah, but quiet enough not to alert and wake Brad.

"Uh, Candice you okay?" Mariah asked concerned.

"I just had this nasty mental image." Candice wailed.

Curiosity got the better of Mariah as her eyes widened as she moved closer to the younger girl.

"What kind of mental image? And don't give me no crap about it being too gruesome either."

Candice said, blinking hard a couple of times and took a deep breath. "I had this mental image of Barry and Wesker-"

"They weren't making out were they?" Mariah interrupted. At this both Candice and Mariah cringed.

"No, they were doing some creepy dance."

"That doesn't sound so creepy or disturbing." Mariah said shrugging her shoulders matter-of-factly.

"In thongs!" Candice nearly shouted. At this Mariah's eyes seemed to glaze over and then shuttered.

"Dude that's nasty.

"I know." Candice said lying back down and pulling over her nose, not seeing the smirk on Mariah's lips. Until and unpleasant eggy smell invaded her nostrils. "Dude you farted!!" She wailed in dismay and Mariah chuckled quietly and evilly.

"That's so not lady like." Candice said, and then both laughed quietly.

Even though they acted like they were able to laugh at things like this, but in reality the fear of Umbrella and the possibility of another leak was all too real.

**Well here's chapter 33 of my fic, hope you enjoy.**


	34. Chapter 34

Disclaimer- I only own Citrine, Candice and Mariah.

Citrine sniffled as she wiped at her nose, news of her moms death hitting her pretty hard. Handing her another tissue she sat down next to her. Closing her eyes Jill let her rest her head on her shoulder as Jill looked out the window of the hospital, looking down at the people ten stories below them and Jill's heart sank as she looked out at several of Raccoon Cities buildings, one of them had the Umbrella symbol embroidered on it and anger swelled within her. Along with fear, what if there was another spill? What if this entire city got infected?

Then there would be definite hell to pay. Realizing that Citrine had suddenly got quiet she looked over at her, Jill saw that she had cried to sleep. Running a hand through the girls hair Jill gently lay her down on her bed and headed outside, spending a whole two hours at the hospital. Stretching her arms as she headed outside, surprised to see Marvin and Rita standing here notebook and pens in hand, she had told them all she knew. Nodding at them she headed to her car and put the key in the ignition and drove off.

Wanting just to get home before her imagination of hers started acting up when it got dark. Squinting past the fat raindrops on her windshield as the windshield wipers brushed them away as best they could. Turning the radio on…nothing. Turning it off again, sighing as she came to her house. Putting the key in the lock and turning it, entering her small, cozy living room, looking at the pictures on her wall, a few of her father, and a few of them were pictures of her, Chris and the others. Stopping at a picture of her and Joseph arms wrapped around each others shoulders. Chris and Forest behind them, Forest had Chris in a headlock. Forest grinning and Chris with a frustrated look on his face as he struggled to get out of his grip.

Jill smiled sadly and turned away from the picture and headed to her room, stripping off her clothes, bra and underwear as well. Tossing them into the hamper and turned to her closet, just as the phone rang.

"Shit!" She cursed; looking to the phone hesitantly then down at her naked form as the phone rang again. Shrugging her shoulders she answered the phone.

"Hello?" she answered.

"Hey Jill it's me." Joseph said, not hearing Jill sigh in relief as he answered.

"Hey Joe what can I do for you?" she asked, a small smile on her lips.

"I heard from Marvin what happened to Citrine's mom. Jeez poor kid, you think going through that stuff in the mansion would be bad enough for her and the others girls but noooo Umbrella couldn't just leave them alone." Joseph growled and Jill twirled the phone cord around her finger nodding in agreement.

"Say you wanna come over?" she asked, her heart skipping a beat as she said that.

"Sure, why don't feel like being alone tonight?" Joseph asked somewhat jokingly. Jill sighed. "Actually I don't feel like being alone, overactive imagination you know. Something I never grew out of and I don't think I ever will." Jill said as Joseph chuckled.

"Fine I'll be over in half an hour okay? Don't let you imagination get the better of you till I'm there. That way we can be paranoid together." He said. Jill chuckled. "Well see yeah when you get here." With that she hung up the phone and shivered and headed back to her room to put some clothes on.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

Joseph sighed as he retied his bandanna and grabbed his car keys. Thunder rumbled in the distance as he looked up at the night sky and then raced to his car and started its, turning his wind shield wipers on and turned on the radio. News broadcasts, great rain all week goody, gotta love weather that suit peoples moods. Joseph then narrowed his eyes more. Tomorrow was the S.T.A.R.S funeral was it not? Yes if he remembered correctly because that had been all everybody had been whispering for the last couple of days or so.

Joseph had been debating weather or not he should go. Feeling at he should at least pay his last respect to his friends they deserved that much. But then again he couldn't, he could go to the funeral to pay his respects to what? A bunch of head stone with his friend's names etched into them? He knew damn well that none of them would be buried in the ground tomorrow; he knew that their bodies had been destroyed in the mansion.

To be honest Joseph wished this whole thing never happened. Wishing that they just got picked off by some machine welding wacko taking hostages. No, which was wrong, he didn't want them dead, he just wanted to wake up from this nightmare and find out its all been a dream. Joseph shook his head and hit the breaks as someone ran in front of his car.

"Couldn't use a fucking crosswalk!" He snarled as the person nearly got hit by another car. Turning the corner Joseph gasped as something dark and sleek darted across the street, his eyes wide watching as it disappeared into a nearby alley. Snapping back to reality Joseph shook his head. _Probably a cat. _He tried to reassure himself. _Yeah a cat the size of a goddamn dog get real it was just a dog, some bodies pet that got loose and don't give me that it looked slimy excuse either give me a break. _He thought and ran a hand over his face as he came to Jill's house.

Turning his car off he walked up to her door and rung the door bell. Waiting patiently for Jill to answer. Glaring up at the sky as water soaked through his jacket and got in his eyes. Just as Jill answered the door, towel around her neck, hair sticking up in all different directions.

"Hey." She greeted him quietly and let him in.

"Looks like I'm not the only one that looks like a drowned rat." Joseph said smugly as Jill smacked him on the arm before dragging a comb through her hair. While Joseph looked around spotting the pictures on her wall.

Walking over to them, he grinned sadly as he eyed a picture of all of the S.T.A.R.S after a company softball game. He and Chris knelt down in front along with Kenneth, Richard, Edward, Kevin, Brad and Barry. While Jill, Rebecca, Wesker, Forest and a very angry and soaking Enrico. Well to say the least they one the game and decided to celebrate by dumping Gatorade all over the Bravo captain. Okay so it was just his and Chris' idea but plus side was Enrico didn't hold it against them as they all went for drinks afterwards at J's bar. Good times.

"Miss them too huh?" Jill said from behind, causing Joseph to jump and spin around to face her. Taking a step back Jill gave him an apologetic smile.

Smiling back Joseph turned back to the pictures. Jill standing beside him, admiring the pictures as well. Her eyes then settled on a picture at the bottom, last years Christmas party. It was a picture of her and Chris, Chris with his arm around her shoulders and was holding mistletoe over her head, a silly grin on his face. At one point Jill had feelings for Chris and she was quite sure he might've had feelings for her as well. That and the way everybody joked about it with him as well kinda made it obvious. But over the time they worked together the feeling faded and she saw him as nothing but a really good friend. Her best friend in fact. Despite all that Jill found that the feelings she had for Chris she now had for Joseph. Or so she thought for all she knew it was just mere affection and she'd admit it they did grow some what closer after the mansion.

Jill tore her gaze away from the photo and looked at Joseph who stood staring at the photos in complete and utter silence. Taking a step back she admired him some more. He had a nice ass that was for sure, muscular torso and chest and Jill realized something she would probably think he was attractive if he had a pot belly and receding hairline. Okay so maybe she would stick to having him with a potbelly. She'd be a tad worried if his hairline started receding at the age of twenty seven.

Suddenly Joseph turned toward her, hand on his hip and despite the fact that he was staring at her she couldn't help but admire him some more. Liking the way the shirt hugged his body. Then she was looking him in that hansom face of his. Blushing as Joseph rose and eyebrow at her.

"Sorry did you say something?" she asked sheepishly, causing Joseph to chuckle and look away briefly, causing Jill to blush more. Just as he pulled her toward him until they were mere inches apart. Jill looked up into Joseph's eyes questionably, just as his mouth descended on hers.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

Barry growled as he rolled to one side, then to the other but couldn't seem to get comfortable. Throwing the covers off of him he got up and headed to the kitchen. Maybe warm milk would help him go to sleep. But much to his surprise found the kitchen light on. Figuring one of the girls had left it on as he entered. Only to see his wife, Katherine sitting at the kitchen table, a cup of tea in her hands, why hadn't he woken up when she woke up? Usually he was a light sleeper so when ever Katherine or his youngest daughter crawled into bed with him he usually woke up.

"Kathy?" he whispered, placing a hand on her shoulder, causing the woman to jump in surprise. Turning toward him Katherine smiled, not one of her usual smiles, a small sad smile. Pulling up a chair next to her, placing his big hand over her small one as Katherine looked down at the table, a picture in front of her. It was of him, Katherine, Enrico and Enrico's whose name had eluded Barry for the moment, shaking his head he looked to his wife. Realizing that not only did this effect the surviving s.t.a.r.s and fellow officers but also his family too. So without a word Barry took a hold of Katherine and hugged her, tears welling up in his eyes as he buried his face in her hair as she sobbed into his shoulder.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

Joseph stared down at Jill as she tried to comprehend what just happened between the two of them. Taking a deep breath Jill pushed away from Joseph in what seemed to be a daze and slowly sat down. Unblinking she stared down at her coffee table, her lips parted, her fingers brushing against her bottom lip. Figuring he had done something wrong he walked over to her and sat down, watching her when she finally turned to him and grabbed him by the collar of his shirt.

"Look, Jill I didn't mean-" he was cut off as Jill pressed her lips to his, her eyes shut tightly as she kissed Joseph, Joseph wearing a look of mild bewilderment on his face as he rested his hands on her shoulders. Her tongue brushing against his lips, he reluctantly gave her access as Jill pressed herself against him, unbeknownst that tears were streaming down the young woman's face. Closing her eyes Jill hoped Joseph wouldn't notice. Sadly it was too late for that, as he used his thumb to brush them away before breaking the kiss.

His nose brushing against her, his eyes half closed as Jill choked back a sob.

"Hey, hey it's okay…it's okay shhhh. It's okay." He whispered reassuringly and hugged her, as Jill buried her face in his chest her body trembling as Joseph rested his head on top of hers, his eyes finally closing as he continued to hold Jill.

**Sorry for the delay it was my 20****th**** birthday on April 22 so I got distracted so I apologize.**


	35. Chapter 35

Disclaimer: I only own the characters Citrine, Mariah and Candice. Everything else belongs to Capcom and on other news I'm loving my new laptop I just got, pretty cool, something to use at my mom's for my fics maybe this will help me update faster...maybe.

Chris looked down at the suitcase on his bed, going back to his dresser he pulled out couple pairs of underwear and stuffed them into the suitcase before closing it. Checking what he had for ammo, a couple of clips for the beretta, some shells for the shotgun. Come on he would be flying his own jet so not like he had to go through any metal detectors or anything like that. Placing the weapons in the bag he quickly zipped it up as knocked on the door, looking through the peephole and saw Rebecca standing there, hands behind her back as she waited for Chris to answer the door. Unlocking it he opened the door. Rebecca smiled and waved at him.

"Rebecca what are you doing here so late?" he asked surprised at the sudden unexpected but not unpleasant welcome.

"I got your call...are you sure about this? I mean shouldn't you wait until we're all ready before you leave for Europe? If you wait we could all go together!" Rebecca said almost frantic when Chris placed his hands on her shoulders, calming her down. A small smile on his lips.

"I know you're worried about me 'becca, but please don't. You've been through enough and well..." Chris paused. He knew that after tomorrow Rebecca would be going with David Trapp, Captain of S.T.A.R.S Exeter team in Maine, to investigate some strange happenings in Caliban Cove. To be honest Chris wished that someone had chosen to go instead of her. But hey it wasn't that she couldn't take care of herself. It was just that...this WAS Umbrella, who knew what kind of tricks they had up there sleeves. Not that they didn't know since the engimatic Mister Trent decided to grace them with his presence not only to Jill and Candic but to David as well. Giving them clues to puzzles and other shit.

Chris still didn't know if he could trust the guy but hey who knew. The man had his reason for going against Umbrella, no doubt very similar to their reasons for fighting. Suddenly Rebecca was tapping him on the shoulder, snapping him out of his thoughts.

"You okay Chris? You kinda went into a daze there." She said, her hand still on his shoulder.

"Yeah sorry 'bout that...guess I'm tired. Been thinking about heading to bed soon." He said with a yawn and Rebecca smiled knowingly and eyed the clock on the kitchen wall. It read 1:30 in the morning. "you can stay here if you want." Chris offered. Rebecca looked up at him, her heart melted at the warm look he gave her.

"S-sure." Rebecca said with a shrug as he let her in. Rebecca reluctantly stepped in and looked around, okay so she'd admit it wasn't as messy as many homes of single men she knew but it wasn't quite as tidy as most. But all in all it was nice.

"You can have the bed if you want I'll..." he paused and moved to a tattered old sofa and swept some junk off of it and on to the floor. "Take the sofa." He said.Reluctantly Rebecca shook her head, she had come at and inconveinent time so she could at least take the couch.

"Nah," Rebecca said, shaking her head. "I intruded I can at least take the couch." Suddenly she noticed a small smile on his lips. When he finally said. "Then how about we share the bed then?" Seeing Rebecca's shocked look he began to chuckle and placed his hands on her shoulders, reassuringly. "Ah, didn't mean to spook you. Don't worry I'll keep my distance, I won't even hog the covers and I'll try not to snore." Chris said good naturedly. This in turn caused Rebecca to relax and giggle at this and nodded. Before shedding off her rain soaked jacket and handed it to Chris, who hung it up on the coat rack and lead to the bedroom. Despite feeling nervous Rebecca had to grin as he flicked on the light. Clothes, take out containers and other items littered the room, she could barely see the floor underneath all the junk. And she thought her room was bad, but then again the last tme she let her room get this bad was when she was twelve.

"Jeez, Chris haven't your parent ever told you to clean beore you have sleep overs?" she said good-naturedly, then quickly added; "Just joking by the way." Chris nodded chuckling again.

"Ah, don't worry about it that's what Jill says all the time when she's over." Realizing what he was implying Chris quickly added; "Sorry, I just realized how that sounded. Uh she would just come over to look over case files with me-"

"Chris, Chris calm down. I'm your friend not your mother what you do with Jill is none of my concern. Though the way you acted kinda just confirmed what Joseph once told me about you two." At this Chris' eyes widened and then narrowed, a smug smirk on his lips.

"Then remind to kill Joseph the next time I see him." He said jokingly. Rebecca smiled and looked to the bed, unmade and pllows and covers disarray, a few pillows fallen onto the floor. Quickly picking up the pillows and remade the bed and straightened the pillows and covers. Then turned to her.

"Ladies first." He said, jestering to the bed. Noddng her thanks Rebecca climbed into bed, followed by Chris soon after he turned off the light and pulled the covers over his shoulders and laying down. Closing his eyes and was soon asleep. But Rebecca on the other hand couldn't seem to get any sleep. Her mind hept going back to her friends, they had been like brothers to her and she would do anything to have them back. Suddenly she began to think.

_Rebecca looked around nervously as she entered the Raccoon City police station, bewildered green eyes scanning her surroundings, not watching where she was going smashing into someone, causing her to stumble back, spilling her files everywhere. As if she wasn't stressed enough by now sh was close to becoming hysterical. Muttering a quick apology as she scrambled to pick up the fallen papers. When the person she smashed into knelt down to pick them up._

"_Should be more careful next time kiddo." A voice spoke. Not hearing the the humorous tone in the tone in the persons voice, tears brimmed in Rebecca's eyes and stiffled a sob, before she started apologizing profusely._

"_I'm sorry, I'm sorry I should have been watching where I was going I just-" Rebecca sobbed again, and whoever was helping her muttered a small "Oh no." and helped her up and hugged her. Eyes wide the first thing Rebecca noticed was the tattoo of a pair of wings with a sword through it on his right arm, to the torn blue vest he wore, thn she finally looked in his eyes, calm grey eyes long brown hair and friendily smile on his lips._

"_Yo must be the new kid right?" The man asked, still holding her against him. Rebecca nodded and sniffled, wiping her nose with the back of her hand._

"_Before I forget my name's Forest Speyer. I'm Bravo teams vehical specialist." He said, pulling away from and holding out his hand out to her,smiling still on his lips. Nervously Rebecca took his and and shook it. Her hart sank this guy was with Bravo team? Oh boy, sure this guy maybe all friendly but she had her fair share of people like that during her school years, pretend to be her friend then turn and stabbed her in the back. _

_Suddenly someone lse walked up to the two and stood beside Forest. This guy had slicked back hair. Blue eyes and built and tall. Looking at him Rebecca wondered ho he managed to get anywhere without smacking into something, the dude was huge. Well not huge as in bodybuilder huge, but huge as in tall._

"_And this is Edward Dewey one of our helicopter pilots." Forest said, jestering to Edward, who gave her a smile and held out hi hand as well. Rebecca shook his hand and mmbled a small hello._

"_New kid huh? Enrico's waiting for ya." Edward said, jerking a thumb towards the hall. Nodding Rebecca walked past the two, ignoring the look she was getting from Forest. Though it wasn't one of those dirty looks she was used to getting from popular kids thought it was a look that made her uncomfortable._

"_Dude don't even think about it." She heard Edward mumble. Coming to a door that had the words S.T.A.R.S office etched on it. Slowly she opened the door, and came face to face with Richard Aiken. Light brown shaved at he sides, beautiful blue eyes wearing a orange shirt and tight blue jeans that she was greatful for, considering the fact thet they did accent some of his best features, Rebecca noted as he walked past her after a breif hello._

_Rebecca then turned to Enrico, who sat at his desk, file in his hand until she cleared her throat. His dark eyes fixated on her, as her heart began to flutter. It had been Wesker who recruited her to be the S.T.A.R.S medic and that guy just plain gave her the creeps, with those sunglasses of his and that stoic personality too. But with Enrico, Rebecca could clearly see the emotion in his eyes. He was definately pissed. Thought not at her but at something. Probably had to do with the file he was reading._

"_You must be Rebecca. Wesker told me about you, kid that graduated colledge earily right?" Enrico asked, raising an eyebrow at her. Rebecca nodded._

_XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX_

_Richard grinned reassuring as Rebecca tried in vain to hit the target, but was failing miserably. Rebecca looked over her shoulder at him and grinned sheepishly._

"_Don't worry practice makes perfect." He said, then stood behind her, hands clasped over hers as he showed her how to aim and how to stand. Soon she was getting the hang of it. After her training session with Richard the rest of the team walked in on them Forest and Kevin grinned when they saw how close together they were. Quickly moving away from each other, blushing as a couple of the on-lookers gave a disapointed sigh._

_XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX_

"_Rumor has it you don't trust me." Forest said matter of factly. His arms crossed over his chest as he looked down at Rebecca. Blushing Rebecca looked down at her boots. Well...akward. Suddenly his hand grasped her chin, not roughly or anything, just firmly, forcing her to look at him. His eyes burned into hers as they continued o stare at each other for a few more seconds._

"_What have I done? I mean I've been known to get a little too friendly by putting my arm around your shoulders, but I mean I do that to everybody. Didn't mean to scare ya kid.". He said._

_Pulling out of his grip Rebecca shook her head and turned away for a few minutes. Then said quietly. "It's not you it's me. All my life I've been used and betrayed by the friendly types. I promised myself never to be used, never to go through that misery again. But you know it was wrong of me to assume you were just like the rest. Sorry I jump to conclussions Forest." She said turning back to Forest who looked bewildered for a moment then grinned and spread his arms and said, "Well I say we start a new after all this ain't high school or colledge anymore honey...and do I look like the type of guy to cause a cutie like you harm?" he asked fuffling her hair, causing her to giggle._

_Wrapping her arm around his waist as he wrapped an arm around her slender shoulders. The Southerner grinning down at the young medic as they headed to the office._

_XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX_

_Kenneth watched as Rebecca punched at the punching bag and chuckled. "You're getting good at it kid, just use a bigt more force, the people we confront aren't four year olds, you really gotta put force into your blows." He said lightly. Nodding Rebecca took his example and began to use more force._

_XxxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx_

Yawning and barely able to keep her eyes open Rebecca turned ovr and so closed her eyes. Not noticing that Chris moved closer to her, his nose brushing against her forehead, his breath warm on her face, her hand brushing against his chest as she fell asleep.

XxxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

Jill gasped as she pulled away from Joseph,and moved to the otherside of the couch, blushing furiously.

"Dude that was hot!" Joseph gasped and took a deep breath and then looked to Jill, who looked away from him as if ashamed.

"Jill, you okay?" he asked slowly moving toward her, watching as she flinched slightly.

"Man you can't be ashamed of that...man were you saving that for Redfeild? Dude I'm-" Joseph was cut off again as Jill kissed him once again, a breif kiss that lasted a mere couple of second but still amazing none the less.

"Joseph, I've been saving that for you for along time now. I guess should've waited. I mean we just through a lot of horrifying shit in that mansion. And despite my wanting to keep my feelings for you on hold I just felt them boiling over and I guess...either you felt something for me or..." Jill shook her head, she was rambling now, so it was best that she shut up. When Joseph smiled, not one of those carefree goofy smiles. A small, sad smile as he moved closer to her, wrapping his arms resting his head against her, nuzzling her, eyes closed.

"I love you Jill. I really do. But I know what you mean. With Umbrella spies lurking around every corner the last thing I want is to put your life at risk." He whispered into her ear, Jill closed her eyes and gave a shuttering sigh. He was right. If they truely cared for one another they would set their emotions aside until all this was all over and Jill hoped this got this sortid out soon as possible. Closing her eyes, a single tear slid down her cheek which Joseph reached up and brushed it away.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

Citrine sniffled and lay down again. Eyes red and puffy from crying as she turned on her side. Things were just going peachy for her. Four of her friends were dead and so were her parents. Now she had no one. Noone. What would happen to her? Where would she go? Citrine rolled her eyes, no doubt she would be put in a foster home. Or maybe Jill some one else else would take her. She hoped Jill or maybe Brad, or any of the other S.T.A.R.S members. She desparately wanted to get out of the city, soon er rather than later. _Call me paranoid but I have a bad feeling about what's going to happen to this city. And I think it might bu Umbrella related._ She thought and sighed. Just as there was a knock on the door. Looking up up just as the door opened. Revealing; "Micheal?" Citrine asked, stunned well this was a surprise, she was xpecting Mariah or Candice even.

But nevder Micheal. Micheal had been her recent crush in her class. Messy brown hair and green eyes, wearing wire rimmed glasses much lik her own that lay on the pillow beside her.

"Hey, Citrine." He said quietly and sat down next to her.

"How did you know I was here?" Citrine asked.

"I spoke to Candice. You know to ask for you phone number and she told me...well everyting I guess but I had a feeling she was hiding something. Gosh sorry this had to happen to yuor parents." He said apoogetically. "And to the other four...what happened to them?" He asked. At that Citrine quickly turned away, Micheal's eyes widened and immmediately reached out touch her shoulder. But stopped, he could tell there was something much more going on. At a loss for words Micheal wiped his nose on the sleeve of his dark green hoodie, there were tears in his dark grey jeans, revealing scabbed over knees,

"What's gonna happen now?" he asked, a little hesistant. Citrine shrugged her shoulders and continued to look out the window.

"Well if worst comes to worst you can crash at my place. I'm sure my parents wouldn't mind. And if not..." Citrine heard paper crumpling, then he grabbed her uninjured wrist and placed something in her hand. Citrine looked up at him and watched as he looked at his watch and sighed.

"Well sorry for the unexpected visit, jact came by to say...get well soon." With that he was gone, leaving Citrine alone once again. Looking at the paper in her hand and slowly unfolded it. It read; Mike ules Great maybe whoever took her would have a computer, she'd talk to him then, who knew right?

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

Candice whimpered again and ducked under the covers as thunder rumbled over head. Now she didn't mind rain but she did hate thunder and lightning.

"Hey Candice." Mariah mumbled tiredly, rubbing at her eyes. "Yeah?" Candice whimpered, shivering.

"Your knee is digging into my gut do you mind?" she said tiredly. Nodding Candice streightened out her legs and turned away from Mariah as the older girl yawned as the older girl yawned and went back to sleep. Just as lightning flashed across the sky. "AHHHHHH!!" Candic shreiked and huddled deeper into the bed. Causing both Mariah and Brad, who had been sleeping in the living room to awaken. Brad immediately grabbed his gun and ran to the girls room and turned on the light, blinding the girls momentarily.

"What's going on?" he asked, almost frantic. Blinking a couple of times until their eyes adjusted to the light.

"Lightning." Candice whimpered. Sighing in releif Brad walked over to her, his hand on he shoulder. A sympathetic look on his face as he said softly.

"Listen I know this might be a little weird but you could saty with me in the living room if you want. I'll take the floor and you can have the couch." He offered. Nodding Candice stood up and followed Brad out into the living room and turned the light off on her way out.

Mariah yawned again and stretched, pulling the blankets over her shoulders. Poor kid. She could help but feel sorry for them. But on the other hand she was surprised at how she and the other girls handled things in the mansion. But just because they handled things well in the mansion didn't mean it wasn't going to effect them in the future. But hey who knew.

Brad looked up at Candice, who lay comfortably on the couch.

"Feeling better?' he asked quietly. Nodding Candice turned away from and slowly fell asleep. Brad watched her fo a few minutes. If things were to get worst, not just with Umbrella but this thing with S.T.A.R.S as well he would probably to take the kids and hightail it out of here. But who knows. Yawning Brad turned on his side and closed his eyes and soon fell a sleep.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

Day came all too quickly for them as Jill and the others gathered at the front of the police station. They looked at each other solomnly and headed to their cars. Jill with Chris and Joseph with Barry and Brad and Rebcca. None of them saying anything, just following the police cars and the motorcycles to the site. What was there to say, nothing to do, except to get back at Umbrella.

**Sadly this is the last chapter of Curiosity killed the cat can't beileve how attached tohis I got over the years I've worked on it thought I am a bit sad that this fic had to end it's not like it's going to go anywhere, so yeah ANYWAY I got the first chapter to the sequal up it's call Two Dozen Roses check it out.**


End file.
